The Chronicles Son of Dragon
by Erza Scarlet Belserion
Summary: Dia adalah anak seorang iblis dan naga, banyak rintangan yang akan dia lewati, Sakit hati, pengorbanan dan air mata akan di lalui. dia tempatkan dalam dua pilihan Hitam atau putih mana yang akan dia pilih(Bad Summary)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Prolog

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto dan Ichie Ishibumi

Genre :Romance and Adventure

Warning :Canon, ooc, bahasa tidak baku, typo dan gaje

The Chronicles Son of Dragon

Naruto Pov On

Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto atau kalian bisa memanggilku Uzumaki Naruto Gremory dan kalian bisa memanggil Naruto. Aku sekarang kelas 3 di Kuoh Academy. Pasti kalian mengira aku ini adalah iblis karena melihat nama Gremory di belakang namaku tapi kalian salah, aku adalah setengah naga dan setengah iblis. dan Pasti kalian binggung kenapa aku setengah naga dan setengah iblis karena Otou-sama ku adalah seekor Dewa Naga yaitu Sekiryuushin atau yang dikenal dengan Great Red dan Okaa-sama ku adalah seorang iblis dari keluarga Gremory yang bernama Kushina Gremory. Okaa-samaku adalah adik angkat dari Lord Gremory, Lucius Gremory karena saat itu orang tua dari lord Gremory sekarang menemukan Okaa-sama yang pingsan di depan Mansion Gremory dan mengankatnya menjadi anak serta iblis keluarga Gremory.

Okaa-samaku adalah salah satu yang bisa mengeluarkan Power of Destruction walaupun dia bukan berasal dari keluarga Bael, kekuatan itulah yang diberikan oleh Okaa-samaku sebelum ia wafat dan berpesan "Gunakanlah kekuatanmu untuk melindungi orang prang yang kamu sayangi", tetapi tak tahu kenapa aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan Power of Destruction milikku, aku hanya bisa menggunakan lingkaran sihir saja. Padahal jika aku bisa menguasai kekuatan Power of Destruction milik keluarga Bael, aku akan menjadi iblis muda terkuat di Underworld karena sudah bisa menguasai mata dewa Rinnegan dan kekuatan dari keluarga Bael tersebut. Aku tinggal di sebuah apartemen kecil dekat pinggiran kota Kuoh. Besok adalah hari pertama aku masuk sekolah, karena aku adalah murid pindahan dari Inggris karena aku pindah ke Inggris sehari setelah kematian ibuku dan aku tidak mengetahui dimana ayahku sekarang, Dan Aku juga mendengar kabar burung bahwa di sekolah tersebut juga terdapat 2 keluarga bangsawanan iblis yaitu Gremory dan Sitri dan aku pun akan bertemu teman masa kecilku Rias, Sona dan Akeno.

AN : Disini aku membuat Kushina adalah satu satunya dari keluarga Gremory yang bisa menggunakan Power of Destruction milik keluarga Bael walaupun ia bukan dari keluarga Bael dan Rias, Sona dan Akeno tidak mengetahui bahwa Naruto adalah setengah naga dan iblis.

Kring kring kring

Naruto mematikan jam weker yang menurutnya menganggu tidurnya itu.

"Jam berapa sekarang ?" ucapku.

"Astaga aku telat di hari pertamaku sekolah, kenapa ini selalu terjadi sih" ucapku lagi.

Naruto pov end

Setelah menyelesaikan ritual paginya, Naruto pun segera memakai bajunya dan segera bersiap menuju Kuoh Academy.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan 20 menit, akhirnya Naruto sampai di Kuoh Academy yang katanya adalah bekas sekolah khusus putri tapi sekarang Kuoh Academy adalah sekolah campuran walaupun murid perempuan mendominasi sekolah tersebut.

"Anoo, permisi apakah kau tahu dimana ruangan kepala sekolah, sepertinya aku tersesat ? ". tanya Naruto.

"Tentu, ayo ikut ak- Naruto-kun kaukah itu?" jawab gadis tersebut yang ternyata Sona Sitri , Seito Kaichou di Kuoh Academy.

"Sona kah, lama tidak jumpa, apakah kau sehat – sehat saja dan kulihat kau tidak banyak berubah hanya bertambah tinggi saja hahahaha?".ujar Naruto sambil tertawa.

"Kau ini tidak berubah Naruto - kun, apakah kamu murid baru yang dikatakan kepala sekolah itu ?". Ucap Sona.

"Yap, tepat sekali. Kau memang pintar seperti biasa hehehe". Ujar Naruto.

"Jangan menghinaku terus Naruto-kun, atau aku akan menjitak kepalamu lagi seperti dulu". Ujar Sona.

"Baiklah, maaf ya. Bisakah kau mengantarkanku?, kukira sebentar lagi akan masuk". Ucap Naruto sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Owh, tentu. Mari saya antar ke ruangan Kepala Sekolah". ucap Sona.

Setelah berjalan selama 10 menit, mereka akhirnya sampai ke ruangan kepala sekolah . akhirnya setelah berbicara dengan kepala sekolah, Naruto pun keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Sona, apakah kamu tahu dimana ruangan kelas 12 B ?. Aku sama sekali belum hafal letak tempat – tempat yang ada di sekolah ini".ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah aku akan mengantarmu, kebetulan aku berada di kelas yang sama dengan mu".ucap Sona.

"Baiklah tuntun jalannya Sona-Hime".ujar Naruto dengan semangat sampai semua orang melihat kearah mereka karena tidak ada yang berani Sona dengan tambahan ' hime' di belakang namanya.

"Naruto-kun lihat mereka melihat ke kita. Aku malu tau".ucap Sona dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

Dan siswa dan siswa yang mendengar ucapan dari murid yang baru dilihat mereka tersebut langsung berteriak histeris dan dan seorang perempuan berteriak "pemuda itu tampan sekali".

"Hahaha lihat Sona mukamu merah seperti tomat hahahahaha".ucap Naruto sambil tertawa .

"NARUTO KUN NO BAKA".teriak Sona sambil berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tertawa.

"Sona, tunggu aku!".ucap Naruto sambil berlari mengejar sona.

Akhirnya Naruto pun sampai di depan kelas 12 B setelah ia bertanya kepada seorang perempuan yang bernama Maruyama tadi, ia pun akhirnya mengetuk pintu.

Tok tok tok tok

"Masuk ".ujar guru yang sedang mengajar.

Pintu pun terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pemuda dengan badan kekar yang memakai seragam khas Kuoh Academy dan rambut kuning jabrik dan sedikit rambut menjuntai membingkai wajahnya, masuk ke dalam kelas yang penuh dengan siswa yang bertampang heran dan muka para perempuan yang memerah melihat wajah rupawan pemuda tersebut serta tatapan kaget dari 3 great Onee-sama Kuoh Academy siapa lagi kalau bukan Rias,Sona dan Akeno karena mereka kenal betul siapa pemuda tersebut, yah walaupun Sona sudah tau kalau Naruto akan sekelas dengan nya jadi dia pun tidak kaget lagi. Pemuda itu pun masuk dan guru tersebut menyuruh nya untuk memperkenalkan diri .

"Minna, perkenalkan nama saya Uzumaki Naruto, saya pindahan dari Aston high school. Mohon bantuan nya.".ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum dan siswi yang melihatnya pun langsung berteriak histeris tidak terkecuali 3 great oneesama Kuoh Academy karena menurut mereka senyumnya itu sehangat mentari sedangkan para siswa mendecih kurang suka karena saingan mereka untuk mendapatkan salah satu Oneesama Kuoh Academy akan bertambah. Para siswi pun berebut ingin bertanya dengan si anak baru, ada yang menanyakan dimana ia tinggal, berapa no hp nya, apakah sudah mempunyai pacar atau belum sampai guru tersebut pun mengebrak meja nya karena kebisingan para siswi. "KALIAN DIAMLAH, Naruto-san silahkan duduk disebelah Gremory-san, Gremory-san angkat tang- "ucapan guru tersebut di potong oleh Naruto.

"Tak perlu sensei aku sudah tahu orang nya".ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum dan mengucapkan permisi kepada guru nya untuk duduk ke bangku nya.

"Hai, Naruto - kun lama tak jumpa".ucap rias sambil tersenyum.

"Hai juga Rias-Hime lama tak jumpa, aku kangen sama kamu".ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Blush

Muka Rias pun sudah memerah karena Naruto memangilnya dengan tambahan kata hime dibelakang nama nya.

"Hai, Naruto-kun lama tidak jumpa, kau semakin tampan saja"ucap Akeno yang duduk dibelakang bangkunya dan Rias.

Memutar tubuhnya dan menjawab sapaan untuknya "hai juga Akeno-Hime, kamu juga semakin cantik hehehe" .ucap Naruto sambil terkekeh.

Blush

Muka Akeno pun memerah mendengarnya

"Ara ara ara terima kasih pujianya Naruto-kun"ucap Akeno dengan kata khas milik nya.

Tanpa diketahui oleh kedua nya muka Rias sudah berubah menjadi sedih karena Naruto menyebut Akeno cantik. Dia pun tak tau kenapa dia merasa sedih ketika Naruto memuji perempuan lain.

Tanpa disadari oleh mereka, di sisi lain tempat mereka Sona hanya melihat percakapan mereka dengan muka tersenyum dan mengarahkan direksi matanya ke arah tempat Rias dan melihat raut muka nya dan bergumam "apakah kau masih menyangkal perasaan mu pada nya ?, Rias" ucapnya .

Melihat anak baru yang mengobrol dengan salah satu murid tercantik di sekolah ini. Sang guru pun menghentikan percakapan mereka, "Baiklah,Uzumaki-san kau bisa melanjutkan obrolan mu dengan Gremory-san dan Himejima-san setelah pelajaran saya selesai".ucap guru tersebut dengan sedikit kesal karena merasakan diabaikan.

"Hai sensei" jawab ketiga nya

AN: disini rias,sona dan akeno tidak tau kalau Naruto itu seorang setengah iblis dan naga, yang mereka tau Naruto adalah manusia biasa. Dan Naruto mengetahui mereka adalah iblis

Setelah melewati pelajaran yang menurut mereka memuakkan terkecuali 3 great Onee-sama dan tokoh utama kita karena mereka sudah menguasai materi yang diberikan oleh gurunya tersebut.

"Hei, Naruto-kun, besok apakah kau ada waktu ? maukah kau keruang klub ku nanti setelah pulang sekolah nanti". Ucap Rias.

"Tidak, ada apa" balas Naruto.

"Maukah kau datang keruang klub ku ".balas Rias.

"Ehh apakah boleh aku yang bukan anggota mu kesana ?" ujar Naruto yang bingung.

"Tentu saja boleh dan aku mengundang mu kesana, mau kah" ucap Rias berharap supaya Naruto mau datang ke tempatnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan kesana tapi aku tidak tau tempatnya dimana hehehe". Ucap Naruto.

"Tenang saja nanti nanti akan ada anggota klubku yang akan menjemputmu".ucap Rias.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku terima undanganmu"ujar Naruto.

"Terima kasih Naruto-kun, ayo Akeno kita keruangan klub sekarang".ujar Rias pada Akeno.

"Ara ara ara baik buchou "ucap Akeno dan mencium pipi kanan Naruto, pipi Naruto pun tampak memerah.

"Itu sebagai ucapan selamat datang dariku Naruto-kun" ucap Akeno.

Rias yang melihat Akeno mencium pipi Naruto pun pun memerah dan sedikit marah, dia pun menarik tangan Akeno menjauh dari Naruto dan berkata "ara ara ara buchou sepertinya cemburu".ucap Akeno .Naruto yang melihat tingkah Rias pun merasa sedikit aneh dan berkata dalam hati " ada apa dengannya" dan memilih untuk kekantin karena dia belum sarapan pagi tadi.

Sona pun yang melihat tingkah Reiichi yang tidak peka dan Rias yang menyangkal perasaannya pada Naruto pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata "semoga kalian bisa bersatu".

Terlihat dari bangunan tua sekolah seseorang sedang mengawasi Trio Pervert terutama lelaki yang bernama Hyoudo Issei.

In Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib

"Akeno, apakah kau merasakan aura yang kuat dari anak yang bernama Hyoudo Issei itu ?" ucap Rias sambil meminum teh yang dibuatkan Akeno tadi.

"Ya. Rias aku juga merasakan aura yang kuat dari anak tersebut dan apakah kau tertarik dengannya ?"balas Akeno.

"Ya. Aku tertarik dengan nya dan sepertinya malaikat jatuh juga sudah mulai bergerak untuk membunuhnya untuk itulah aku sudah menyuruh Koneko untuk mengawasinya "balas Rias.

In Atap Sekolah

Kini Naruto hanya duduk sambil tiduran memandangi awan yang merupakan hobinya waktu Smp di Inggris dahulu,ia tidak mendapatkan makanan di kantin karena tidak kebagian. terdengar olehnya suara pintu yang dibuka dan ternyata perempuan itu adalah Sona Sitri sang Seito Kaichou.

"Disini kau rupanya Naruto kun".ucap Sona.

"Ada apa Sona, kau mencari ku ?".balas Naruto.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin menghabiskan bekal ku saja di atap yang biasa aku lakukan".jawab Sona.

"Apakah aku boleh mencobanya ?, pasti akan sangat enak".ucap Naruto.

"Tentu, silahkan Naruto - kun".ucap Sona dan Sona pun menyodorkan kotak bekal nya kearah Naruto dan ia pun mengambil kotak tersebut.

"Wah, ternyata masakan mu sangat enak, pasti lelaki yang akan menjadi suami mu akan sangat beruntung".ucap Naruto.

Blush

Sekarang muka Sona bagaikan kepiting rebus mendengar hal yang diucapkan oleh Naruto.

"Aku senang jika kamu menyukainya".balas Sona

Time skip

Setelah menghabiskan bekalnya bersama Naruto, terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka dan muncullah gadis kaca mata yang dikenal dengan fuku kaichou,Tsubaki dan ia pun menghampiri dan berkata

"Kaichou, Hyoudo Issei dan temanya kembali berulah".ucap Tsubaki.

"Hah, mereka itu tidak pernah berubah".balas Sona.

"Anoo, kalau boleh saya tahu siapa Hyoudo Issei, Siapa temannya dan apa yang mereka lakukan ?".ucap tanya Naruto kepada Sona dengan bertubi – tubi.

"Satu – satu Naruto - kun , baiklah Hyoudo Issei adalah murid kelas 11 B. Dia beserta teman – temannya Matsuda dan Motohama terkenal dengan julukan Trio Pervert karena sering mengintip anggota klub kendo".balas Sona Tsubaki pun bingung melihat pemuda yang sedang berbicara dengan kaichou itu dan berkata "Kaichou, siapakah pemuda yang berada di sebelah mu itu ?".tanya Tsubaki.

"Owh aku lupa memperkenalkan nya pada mu, dia Uzumaki Naruto dia pindahan dari Inggris lebih tepatnya kota Aston Villa dan ia berada di kelas 12 B dan ia temanku dan Naruto dia Tsubaki Shinra fuku kaichou di sini dan ia adalah salah satu anggota keluarga iblis ku".jelas Sona .

"Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu Tsubaki - san, semoga kita bisa akrab kedepannya".ucap Naruto.

"Senang juga berkenalan denganmu juga Naruto - san".balas Tsubaki dan mereka saling berjabat tangan dan Naruto pun tersenyum kepada Tsubaki, Tsubaki yang melihat itu pun muka nya memerah karena senyum nya yang sehangat mentari itu.

Setelah sesi perkenalan selesai Sona mengajak Tsubaki ke ruangan nya untuk membahas hukuman untuk Issei cs dan meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang memandangi awan kembali.

Time Skip

Setelah pelajaran selesai semua siswa pun berhamburan keluar untuk pulang ke rumah mereka tak terkecuali tokoh utama kita dan sempat melihat juniornya, Issei yang di datangai oleh seorang gadis dan ia merasakan bahwa gadis itu adalah malaikat jatuh dan berkata "sudah dimulai ya" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Di sisi lain nya Issei sudah bersiap untuk pulang tapi langkahnya berhenti ketika melihat seorang gadis berdiri di depan nya dengan menggunakan seragam yang berbeda dengan seragam nya

"Ano, Apakah kamu Hyoudo Issei ?" ucap gadis itu.

"Iya, ada apa ya. Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya".balas Issei.

"Saya Amano Yuuma, saya kesini karena saya ingin menjadi pacar kamu. Saya sudah suka dengan mu sudah lama. jadi, apakah kamu mau menjadi pacar saya".ucap Yuuma.

(apakah hari ini keberuntungan ku, ada gadis cantik yang ingin menjadi pacar saya. Owh Kami sama inikah karunia dari mu untuk hamba mu ini) ucap Issei dalam hati.

"Tentu Yuuma chan aku juga sama kamu sejak tadi hehehe" ucap Issei pada Yumma sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepala nya

"Baiklah kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kita pacaran dan minggu ini apakah kamu bisa kencan dengan ku Issei kun".ucap Yuuma

"Baiklah minggu jam 10 Pagi aku tunggu ditaman dekat dengan air mancur di taman".ucap Issei senang.

"Oke aku tunggu disana. sampai jumpa lagi Issei kun"balas Yuuma dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Disisi lain dari tempat Issei dan Yumma mengobrol terlihat Toujo Koneko sedang mengawasi perbincangan mereka, dan juga ia melihat seniornya ia kenal dengan sebutan Naruto senpai tersenyum penuh arti kearah mereka dan dia merasakan aura yang berbeda dari senpai-nya itu.

Time Skip

AN: perkenalan amano yuuma dengan teman nya issei di skip ya

Hari Kencan

In Taman

Tampak Issei yang sedang menunggu kekasihnya itu didatangi seorang wanita berpakaian seperti maid dan memberikan Issei sebuah kertas dan berkata "kami akan mengabulkan semua permintaan anda".ucap wanita tersebut dan pergi begitu saja. Kertas yang diberikan itu memiliki gambar yang menurutnya aneh dan menyimpan nya di saku celana. 10 menit kemudian yuuma datang, mereka langsung bermain semua wahana yang ada. Setelah sejam mereka lalui dengan suka cita akhirnya Yuuma pun mengajak Issei ke dekat kolam air pancur.

(apakah Yuuma chan akan memberikan ciuman di akhir kencan kami) batin Issei dan membayangkan apa yang terjadi seperti di buku yang sering ia baca.

"Hmm Issei bisakah kau mati untukku?"tanya Yuuma sambil berbisik di telinga Issei

"Apa kau bilang Yuuma - chan, bisa kau ucapkan lagi ?" balas Issei

"Issei -kun bisakah kau mati untukku?" tanya Yuuma.

"Tapi kenapa Yuuma - chan apa salah ku pada mu, jika aku punya salah pada mu saat kencan aku minta maaf".jawab Issei dengan muka yang kaget.

Yuuma pun berubah, sekarang ia memakai pakaian yang sangat minim seperti pakaian BDSM.

"Kau adalah penghalang bagi pemimpin ku, kekuatan mu akan menghambat impian pemimpin ku untuk itulah kau harus mati dan ingatlah namaku bukan lah Yuuma tetapi Reynare dan aku adalah malaikat jatuh yang ditugaskan untuk membunuh mu Hyoudo Iseei-kun. dan Aku juga berterima kasih pada mu Issei-kun karena telah bermain cinta dengan mu" ucap Reynare dan menyiapkan tombak cahaya untuk membunuh Issei.

"Tapi yuuma- arghhh"teriak Issei karena tombak cahaya tersebut telah berada di dada sebelah kirinya dan Issei pun terjatuh ke tanah dengan luka dada yang berlubang dan Yuuma atau sekarang yang disebut Reynare pun pergi meninggalkan mantan kekasihnya itu sebelum ada orang yang melihat ini.

Terlihat seseorang mendekat ke arah mayat Issei yang sudah tidak berdaya. Dia lah tokoh utama kita Uzumaki Naruto atau bisa kita panggil Naruto yang sudah mengawasi mereka sejak awal.

Naruto pov

"Kasian sekali kamu Issei, kamu di bunuh oleh pacar pertama mu"ucap Naruto dan setelah dari saku celana Issei keluar lah cahaya merah dengan simbol keluarga iblis.

"Gremory kah" batinnya.

"Aku harus segera pergi dari sini agar tidak ketahuan"batinnya dan "semoga kau bisa bahagia menjadi seorang iblis Issei apalagi kamu menjadi keluarga Gremory yang dikenal sangat menyayangi keluarga nya" tambahnya.

Naruto pov end

Dan dari simbol tersebut keluar sesosok gadis cantik dengan rambut merah menjuntai tengah terduduk melihat keadaan Issei dan berkata " Hiduplah untukku Issei dan buatlah aku bangga"ujarnya.

Tbc

Kembali lagi bersama Author amatir disini, saya mempublish fanfic pertama saya dan sedikit me-remake nya. Dan yang menunggu fanfic2 saya yang lain sebentar lagi akan segera di Update, berharap Reader sekalian mau menunggu Fic yang lain update.

Arigatou Gozaimasu


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Aku sekarang adalah Iblis

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto dan Ichie Ishibumi

Genre :Romance and Adventure

Warning : Canon, Ooc, Bahasa tidak baku, Typo dan Gaje

The Chronicles Son of Dragon

In Hyoudo House

Kring kring kring kring

Issei mematikan jam weker yang menganggu tidur nya itu.

Issei POV

"Ahhh, itu tadi mimpi yang buruk, apakah itu beneran ya?" ucap Issei dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap – siap ke sekolah.

Setelah selesai dengan ritual paginya, Issei pergi ke sekolah sambil melihat handphone untuk menelpon kekasihnya.

"Kok tidak ada ya, apakah terhapus. Sudah aku simpan kok no Yuuma-chan tapi kenapa gak ada ya ?"ucapnya bingung " lebih baik aku tanya Matsuda dan Motohama saja pasti mereka tau" tambahnya.

Setelah sampai di sekolah, Issei langsung menanyakan perihal Yuuma dengan kedua temannya itu.

"Jangan bercanda kau Issei, mana ada gadis yang mau sama kamu dan aku juga tidak kenal dengan gadis yang bernama Amano Yuuma yang kau katakan sebagai pacarmu itu".ucap Matsuda.

"Tapi aku mempunyai photo nya jika kalian mau melihat akan aku tunjukan pada kalian"balasnya.

Setelah berkata begitu Issei langsung membuka handphone nya dan mencari photo dari sang kekasih.

"Loh, kok gak ada ya padahal aku menyimpan nya di folder my photo kok malah hilang"batinnya.

"Mana Issei fotonya apa kau sedang membual saja hah ?"tanya Motohama.

"Tapi beneran kok aku memiliki pacar bernama Amano Yuuma tetapi foto, alamat serta no hp hilang padahal aku sudah menyimpannya"balasku.

"P-E-M-B-O-H-O-N-G! Kamu Cuma menghayal tentang pacarmu itu kan Issei. Lupakan lah kami tidak tertipu dengan tipuanmu itu"timpal keduanya.

Issei POV end

Keasikan mereka mengobrol sedikit terganggu dengan kehadiran salah satu Onee-sama yang menuruni tangga sambil melihat Issei dengan tatapan yang menurut mereka sangat mempesona itu dan itu membuat pipi issei memerah dibuat nya, berselang kemudian turunlah salah satu idola sekolah selain Yuuto Kiba. Naruto merupakan siswa baru yang menjelma menjadi pangeran sekolah dan kedatangannya disertai jeritan para siswi perempuan yan terpesona dengan ketampanan dari senpai nya itu, sedangkan issei yang melihat itu hanya mendecih iri melihat senpai nya itu dan bergumam ' Terkutuklah kau pria tampan'batinya.

Time skip

Setelah pelajaran usai mereka bersiap-siap untuk pulang kecuali Naruto yang sedang menunggu jemputan untuknya ke klub ilmu gaib dan setelah itu muncullah sesosok gadis loli berambut putih yang ia kenal dengan nama Koneko yang merupakan anggota keluarga Rias.

"Senpai bisakah kau ikut aku ke klub ilmu gaib sekarang"tanya Koneko

"Tentu, Rias juga sudah mengundangku kemaren. Baiklah kita pergi Koneko-chan, tuntun jalannya"balas Naruto.

Dan mereka pun pergi keruangan klub ilmu gaib.

Sementara itu

"Apakah kamu yang bernama Hyoudo Issei-kun ?"tanya Kiba.

"Ya, ada apa pria cantik kau mencari ku ?"balas Issei dengan muka yang kesal karena kehadiran pangeran sekolah itu.

"Rias Gremory senpai mengundangmu datang ke ruangan klub ilmu gaib".ucap Kiba.

"Baiklah kalau begitu ayo!"balas Issei

Dan mereka berdua pun pergi keruangan klub ilmu gaib

Sementara itu dengan Rei dan Koneko...

Tok tok tok

"Masuk"terdengar jawaban dari dalam ruangan tersebut.

Ckleeek

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka oleh Koneko dan masuklah Rei dan Koneko ke ruangan tersebut.

"Ara ara ara selamat datang Naruto-kun di klub ilmu gaib kuoh academy"ucap Akeno sedangkan Koneko langsung duduk di sofa dan langsung memakan coklat yang dibawa nya.

"Terima kasih atas sambutan nya dan dimana Rias ?"balas Naruto.

"Owh, buchou sedang mandi, tunggulah sebentar lagi Naruto-kun!"balas Akeno pergi menuju dapur dan kembali membawa nampan berisi teh dan menyajikannya di depan Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih minumannya Akeno"jawabnya.

"Ara ara ara sama-sama Naruto-kun"balas Akeno dengan kata-kata khasnya.

Kini terlihat tirai yang agak jauh dari sofa itu terbuka dan menampilkan Rias sedang mengeringkan rambut yang basah dan sudah berpakaian lengkap.

"Maaf ya Naruto-kun membuat mu menunggu lama"ucap Rias.

"Owh, tidak apa-apa dan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku ?"balasnya.

"Maukah kah kau bergabung dengan kebangsawanan ku Naruto-kun" tanya Rias karena dengan cara ini dia bisa lebih dekat dengan orang yang disukai.

" Bukannya aku menolak mu Rias tapi aku hanya manusia biasa yang tidak mempunya sacred gear yang kau maksud itu Rias"balasnya.

"Tapi aku me- "ucapan Rias pun terpotong oleh ucapan Naruto.

"Sekali lagi aku mohon maaf Rias aku tidak bisa bergabung dengan kalian tapi aku merasa tersanjung dengan ajakanmu karena aku seorang manusia biasa dan maaf jika tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan lagi, aku pergi ketemu besok, minna"jawab Naruto sambil mohon undur diri dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Sebelum membuka pintu, pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan Kiba dan Issei yang masuk ke ruangan tersebut dan melihat senpainya baru saja keluar dari ruangan yang akan mereka masuki nanti dan Naruto pun menyapa dan tersenyum kepada mereka berdua "Siang. Issei, Kiba" ucap Naruto.

"Siang juga senpai"jawab keduanya.

'Naruto-senpai sangat ramah padaku walaupun dia tampan dan menganggu jalanku menjadi raja harem nanti, dia berbeda dengan senpai yang aku kenal di sekolah ini yang memandang ku jijik, mungkin aku bisa berteman baik dengannya'.batin Issei.

"Buchou aku kembali"ucap Kiba.

"Ya selamat datang Yuuto dan kau pasti Issei, apakah aku boleh aku memanggil mu dengan Issei-kun. Dan silahkan duduk ".jawab Rias.

"Boleh saja Rias senpai"jawab Issei.

Issei pov

Disebelah ku, duduk seorang gadis loli berambut putih yang kukenal sebagai Tojou Koneko, maskot Kuoh Academy. Disamping Koneko terdapat pria tampan bernama Yuuto Kiba merupakan pangeran sekolah dan didepan bangku ku sekarang duduk Rias-senpai. Dan aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan menampilkan salah satu Onee-sama kuoh siapa lagi Akeno-senpai yang membawa nampan dengan teh dan membagikannya kepada kami yang ada di sana.

'Ada apa ya Rias-senpai memanggilku dan kenapa aku merasakan hawa yang berbeda dari mereka ya apa-"belum selesai aku membatin Rias senpai langsung berujar "Pasti kau bingung dengan semua kejadian yang terjadi hari ini, pertama kau kehilangan kontak, photo serta alamat pacar mu, Amano Yuuma. Yang kedua kau pasti heran kenapa teman-temanmu tidak ingat dengan gadis yang bernama Amano Yuuma yang kau perkenalkan pada mereka dan yang terakhir kau pasti bertanya mengapa dalam mimpimu kau melihat dirimu dibunuh seorang yang memakai pakaian yang minim yang mirip dengan pacar mu. Dan aku katakan pada mu semua itu benar, kau telah mati dibunuh olehnya karena kau merupakan ancaman bagi pemimpinnya bukan begitu Issei kun dan aku menghidupkan mu lagi sebagai keluarga ku dan sekarang kau adalah seorang iblis"jelas Rias-senpai padaku.

Sekarang terlihat semua orang ada di ruangan ini mengeluarkan sayap iblisnya yang menandakan bahwa mereka seorang iblis.

'Jadi, mimpi yang aku alami in benar dan Yuuma-chan lah yang membunuh ku'.batinku.

"Rias-senpai sebenarnya siapa Amano Yuuma dan kenapa dia membunuhku ?"tanyaku 'aku ingin memastikan semuanya'batinku.

"Amano Yuuma atau nama aslinya adalah Raynare dia adalah malaikat jatuh yang ditugaskan untuk membunuh mu karena kau mempunyai sacred gear yang bernama Boosted Gear yang termasuk Longiunus dan dihuni oleh salah satu naga surgawi yang benama Welsh Dragon, Ddraig sang Sekiryuutei dan juga salah satu sacred gear yang mampu membunuh tuhan"jawabnya,

AN : tentang Rias yang menceritakan sejarah iblis dan perang 3 fraksi di skip ya

"Baiklah tujuan ku tetap sama walaupun aku sudah menjadi iblis akan menjadi raja harem dan memiliki pelayan"ucap Issei dengan lantang.

Issei pov end

Mereka yang mendengar impian keluarga baru mereka hanya tersenyum tetapi tidak dengan Koneko yang menunjukan muka menjijikan ke arah Issei. Tanpa di sadari oleh mereka terlihat muka Rias yang sedih karena tidak bisa mengajak Naruto menjadi keluarganya. Dan tanpa disadari oleh mereka terlihat seorang pemuda memakai pakaian kuoh academy yang memperhatikan percakapan mereka sejak tadi dan berkata 'Maaf, Rias bukannya aku tidak ingin menjadi keluargamu tetapi sekarang aku sedang menjadi incaran seseorang yang aku sendiri tidak tahu siapa dan aku tidak mau kau terlibat di dalam nya'.ucap Naruto dalam hati sambil pergi menjauh dari sana.

In another place

Terlihat seekor naga merah yang besar dan sesosok gadis loli yang memakai baju dress gothic yang sedang saling berbincang.

"Hei, Great Red kapan kamu akan melepaskan segel yang kamu pasang pada "dia" ".ucap gadis tersebut kepada naga yang sedang berenang di celah dimensi.

"Aku tidak tau Ophis, apakah ia mau menerima kekuatan ku dan kekuatan yang ia miliki".ucap Great Red pada gadis itu yang ternyata adalah Ophis,Ouroboros Dragon.

"Aku akan membantu mu great red, karena aku tertarik dengan anakmu dan aku ingin menjadikan nya suami ku nanti tetapi aku akan tetap merebut celah dimensi darimu Great Red".ucap Ophis.

"Hahaha Ophis aku juga setuju dengan mu tetapi kau tidak boleh memaksa nya. Kalau itu terjadi kau akan berurusan dengan ku Ophis"ucap Great Red dengan muka serius.

"Tenang saja aku yang akan membuat dia jatuh cinta padaku".ucap Ophis dengan sombong nya.

"Jangan sombong dulu Ophis"ucap Great Red

"Kita lihat saja Nanti"ucap Ophis menyeringai

In Kuoh City

Kini Naruto sedang mencari pekerjaan karena tidak uang untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya dan ia menemukan suatu restoran dengan tulisan di depannya "ada lowongan pekerjaan" dan ia pun langsung menuju restoran tersebut.

Time skip

Naruto pun sedang berjalan di pinggiran sungai dan melihat seorang pria dengan poni pirang sedang memancing disana dan ia pun menghampirinya.

"Hai pak tua apa yang sedang kamu lakukan, apakah kamu sudah dapat ikan setahu ku tidak ada ikan disini? "tanya Naruto dengan heran.

"Hey anak muda sopan lah sedikit dengan orang yang lebih tua darimu ini, dan nama ku adalah Azazel bukan pak tua, dasar anak muda zaman sekarang tidak ada sopan santunnya".balas pria itu yang bernama Azazel.

"Hehehe maafkan aku Azazel-san, aku tidak tahu namamu tadi. jadi, aku memanggil pak tua karena memang kamu sudah tua"ujar Naruto dengan cengiran nya.

"Baiklah anak muda, kalau boleh tau siapa namamu dan ada keperluan apa kamu datang kemari".tanya Azazel.

"Baiklah aku lupa memperkenalkan diri nama saya adalah Uzumaki Naruto aku baru disini dan keperluan ku kesini karena hanya kebetulan lewat. Kau bisa memanggil ku dengan naruto".balas Naruto.

"Baiklah begitu Azazel-san saya permisi dulu karena aku memiliki keperluan lain, sampai berjumpa lagi"ucap Naruto lagi.

"Terima kasih juga Naruto-san telah menemani saya memancing walaupun hanya sebentar dan sampai jumpa lagi".balas Azazel.

Setelah Naruto pergi dari tempat itu, Azazel seperti merasakan aura yang pernah ia jumpai sebelumnya.

'Aura ini sepertinya aku mengenalnya tetapi dimana dan kapan'.ucap Azazel dalam hati.

Tanpa disadari oleh Azazel tenyata Reiichi seang berdiri menyandarkan punggungnya di batang pohon dan memperhatikan Azazel dan berkata...

'Sepertinya kamu sudah mulai merasakan nya eh Azazel'batin Naruto setelah itu dia pun pergi dari sana.

In ruang Penelitian Ilmu Gaib

"Baiklah, kalau begitu lakukan tugas pertama sebagai iblis yaitu membagikan selembaran kertas kontak dan mulai sekarang kau harus memangilku bucho, kau mengerti Issei". Ucap Rias.

"Baik, bucho aku siap melaksanakan tugas pertama untuk mewujudkan impianku menjadI raja harem". Jawab Issei dengan semangat.

Karena Issei yang tidak bisa menggunak lingkaran sihir, karena sihirnya terlalu lemah jadi ia pergi dengan sepeda dan ia menjadi iblis pertama yang pergi melakukan pekerjaan iblisnya dengan menggunakan sepeda.

Issei pov

Dalam perjalanan ke tempat klien aku dihadang oleh seorang pria bertopi yang menyebut nama nya yaitu Dohnaseek dan aku langsung teringat perkataan bucho bagaimana cara membangkitkan kekuatan sacred gear milikku. Bucho juga mengatakan sacred gear ku bekerja sesuai dengan keinginan pemiliknya dan aku langsung membayang kalau aku adalah son goku dan melakukan jurus nya yaitu kamehameha

Sring

dan di tangan kiri ku langsung terbungkus sarung tangan merah dan aku melihat pria tersebut membuat tombak cahaya dan mengarahkan nya kepada aku . karena belum sempat menghindar, aku pun terkena tombak cahaya itu dan mengenai bahuku. rasanya sakit sekali dan aku jatuh pingsan karena tidak bisa menahan sakit ini, sebelum aku pingsan aku melihat cahaya merah yang menampakan seseorang yang sangat aku kenal, ia buchoku, Rias Gremory dan teman-temanku. aku pun berkata pelan "Rias gremory senpai,minna" dan aku pun akhirnya jatuh pingsan.

Issei pov end

Rias gremory yang melihat salah satu keluarganya pingsan karena tombak cahaya yang mengenai bahunya pun geram kepada pria yang bertopi di depan nya saat ini yang ia pikir adalah malaikat jatuh karena terlihat sayap hitam dari punggungnya dan pria itu pun berkata,

"Owh,jadi bocah ini adalah keluargamu Gremory, nama saya Dohnaseek"ucap Dohnaseek memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Salam kenal juga malaikat jatuh-san, nama saya Rias Gremory. Berani sekali kau melukai keluarga ku apa kau ingin merasakn sedikit kekuatanku"balas Rias yang sebelah tangannya dipenuhi cahaya berwarna merah kehitaman.

"Hahaha maaf saja, tapi kalau bukan karenaku bocah itu tidak akan bisa mengeluarkan sacred nya, bukankah begitu" balas Dohnaseek.

"Baiklah aku mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah membantunya tapi kau juga sudah melukai keluargaku dan sekarang aku minta kau pergi sini sebelum POWER OF DESTRUCTIONKU INI MELUNCUR KEARAH MU"balas rias dengan penuh penekanan.

"Aku tidak tau kalau bocah ini adalah salah satu keluarga mu Rias Gremory, jagalah keluarga mu ini" balas Dohnaseek dan langsung pergi dari hadapannya.

Rias yang melihat kalau malaikat jatuh itu sudah pergi kemudian mendekat kearah issei dan Koneko pun berjongkok untuk melihat keadaan issei.

"Bucho, Issei-senpai tidak apa-apa hanya bahu nya saja yang terluka".ucap Koneko setelah memeriksa keaadan Issei.

"Koneko, Yuuto ak-"sebelum selesai Rias berkata muncullah sesosok pemuda yang berjalan ke arah mereka ia adalah Naruto yang sambil membawa kantong belanjaan.

"Hey, apa yang terjadi dengan nya ?, apa ia terkena tombak cahaya ?"tanya Naruto.

"Ah Naruto-kun kukira siapa. Iya. dia adalah keluarga baru ku Hyoudo Issei, Pawn-ku."ucap Rias kaget.

"ah sang Sekiryuutei kah, karena aku melihat sarung tangannya persis seperti yang pernah aku baca dahulu"balasnya lagi. Rias pun menceritakannya lagi tentang 13 longiunus itu yah walaupun ia sudah tahu semua tentang 13 longiunus itu karena dia membaca buku milik ibu yang ada di apartemennya saat ini.

AN: Disini Reiichi sudah tau semua bidak keluarga Rias dan Sona

"Naruto-senpai kenapa kau tau semua tentang dunia iblis padahal kau bukan iblis ?"tanya Koneko penasaran karena ia bisa merasakan aura yang berbeda dari senpainya ia takut menceritakannya kepada ketuanya karena aura ini sangat lah kuat jadi, ia bisa menyimpannya sendiri.

"Aku memang manusia biasa dan bukan iblis seperti kalian, kenapa aku tahu semua tentang kalian karena Sona menceritakannya padaku jadi, aku tidak terkejut lagi "ucap Reiichi berbohong dan "Aku juga tahu kamu adalah salah satu nekomata lebih tepatnya nekoshou benarkan Koneko-chan"tambahnya.

"Owh begitu senpai, aku mengerti sekarang"balas Koneko.

'Tapi aku masih penasaran dengan aura milikmu senpai'.batin Koneko.

"Baiklah. Rias aku pergi dulu dan cepatlah kau obati Issei"ucap Naruto pada Rias

"Baiklah, Naruto-kun. Koneko,Yuuto segera kau bawa Issei ke ruangan klub dan Akeno kau tolong obati dia. Naruto-kun rumah kamu d-"sebelum ucapan Rias selesai Rias pun melihat kearah Naruto berada tetapi ia sudah tidak ada lagi di tempatnya lagi dan itu membuat semua orang di sana kaget karena ia sudah tidak ada di tempatnya lagi.

"Apakah kalian melihatnya tadi ?" tanya Rias ke semua orang disana

"Tidak bucho". Jawab mereka serempak.

"Baiklah kalau begitu laksanakan tugas kalian"ucap Rias kepada semuanya

"Baik. buchou"jawab mereka serempak.

Setelah mereka pergi Rias pun segera kembali pergi dari sana dan menggunakan lingkaran sihir khas keluarga Gremory. Dan tanpa disadari oleh Rias pun, Naruto masih tegak menyandarkan tubuhnya di dekat pohon 'Sebaiknya aku harus berhati-hati dengan Koneko sepertinya dia sudah sedikit tahu tentang aura ku ini'batin nya dan ia pun pergi dengan menggunakan lingkaran sihir keluarga Gremory.

AN : disini Naruto hanya bisa menggunakan lingkaran sihir, dan memiliki mata dewa, Rinnegan

Tbc

Balasan Review:

Hyuuhi ga ara: reiichi itu typo maaf salah ketik.

Agisummimura: ini udah lanjut.

Uzuuchu007: terimakasih

92 uzumaki: kayak nya gak bisa lah gan, Asia akan menjadi pairing Issei disini, maaf sekali lagi.

Lady Bloondie: terimakasih atas kritik dan saran nya, soalnya saya bingung juga mau menempatkan AN itu dimana supaya para Reader sekalian tidak bingung nanti.

The KidsNo Oppai: terimakasih. Ini sudah lanjut kok.

Putra uzumaki:ini udah lanjut.

Sandysantanu87: reiichi itu typo gan, dan saran agan bisa dipertimbangkan tetapi saya hanya mengambil akeno saja, kalau rias mungkin udah banyak di fic lain. Terimaksih saran nya.

Arifim123: itu akan terjawab di chapter2 selanjutnya. Terimakasih saran nya.

Tenshisha Hikari: saya hanya mengambil akeno saja sebagai pairing Naru.

Dsevenfold: salam kenal juga gan. Reiichi itu typo gan karena kemaren sedang buat fanfic Oc di fandom Fairy Tail, kalau minat judulnya Son of Dragon(yang terakhir lupakan).

Rikudou Pein 007: Ini udah lanjut gan.

Terimakasih atas kritik dan saran dari Reader sekalian itu sangat membantu sekali dan terimasih juga atas Review, Follow dan Favorite untuk fic Gaje ini. maaf gak bisa balas semua Review dari kalian tapi saya ucapkan terimakasih

Arigatou Gozaimasu


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kebenaran dan Asia adalah temanku

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto dan Ichie Ishibumi

Genre :Romance and Adventure

Warning :Canon, Miss tanda baca, Bahasa tidak baku,Typo dan Gaje

The Chronicles Son of Dragon

Kring kring kring

Jam weker pun berbunyi dan menganggu aktifitas tidur tokoh kita ini, Naruto mengambil dan mematikan jam tersebut dan juga ia melihat jam yang ada di jam weker tersebut dan menunjukan pukul 07:45 a.m, Naruto yang melihat itu pun terlonjak bangun dan segera membersihkan diri karena 15 menit lagi sekolah akan dimulai. Setelah selesai ia langsung pergi menuju sekolahnya tanpa sarapan terlebih dahulu seperti yang biasa yang dilakukan nya ketika masih sekolah di Inggris dahulu.

Time skip

Naruto sampai di sekolah setelah berlari dengan cepat agar tidak telat sampai disana karena yang dia dengar hukuman untuk yang terlambat akan sangat menyakitkan. Naruto menyusuri lorong sekolah menuju ruangan kelas, di jalan ia tidak lupa menyapa dan tersenyum kepada adik kelas nya. Setelah berlari dengan cepat karena jam tangan nya sudah menunjukan jam 07:57 a.m ia pun sampai di kelas dan membuka pintu ia pun melihat Rias yang sedang mengobrol dengan Akeno dan para siswa lainnya yang sedang sibuk kegiatannya sendiri. Naruto berjalan menuju bangkunya dan Rias yang melihat Naruto yang berjalan ke bangku sebelahnya pun menyapanya.

"Ohayou, Naruto-kun" .ucap Rias.

"Ohayou, Rias".balas Naruto.

"Tadi mengapa kam-"ucapan Rias pun terpotong karena Akeno yang menyapa Naruto.

"Ohayou, Naruto-kun". Ucap Akeno sambil tersenyum

"Ohayou Akeno". Balas Naruto.

Rias pun kesal karena ucapan nya di potong oleh Akeno dan memandang kearah lain dengan muka cemberut.

"Tadi kamu mau tanya apa Rias ?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa "balas Rias tanpa menatap Naruto dan Naruto yang melihat itu pun hanya mengangkat bahunya saja sedangkan Akeno yang melihat itu pun membatin 'Ara ara ara rupanya Rias cemburu'.

Time skip

In Atap Sekolah

Sekarang Naruto sedang berbaring melihat awan dan kemudian ia jatuh tertidur karena kesejukan udara siang ini

10 menit kemudian...

Krieet

Terdengar bunyi pintu yang terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok gadis loli yang dikenal dengan nama Koneko, ia pun masuk dan menemukan senpainya yang sedang tertidur dan Koneko pun segera duduk di sebelah senpainya itu.

'Apakah aku harus menanyakannya ya, karena aku sangat penasaran dengan aura yang aku rasakan ini ?'.batin Koneko 'tapi kan Naruto Senpai kan sudah mengatakan bahwa ia adalah manusia biasa tap- ' ucapan Koneko terpotong karena Naruto yang tiba-tiba bicara.

"Apakah yang sebenarnya yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku Koneko ?".ucap Naruto dan Koneko pun terkejut mendengar suara yang berasal dari senpainya itu dan menolehkan kepalanya kearah tempat senpainya dan menemukan nya sudah duduk bersila dan sedang menatap kearahnya.

"Maaf, senpai aku telah membangunkan mu"ucap Koneko.

"Tak apa, dan aku ulangi sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku ?"tanya Naruto lagi.

"Begini senpai, sebenarnya aku merasakan aura yang berbeda darimu , seperti aura naga dan aura iblis dari dalam diri mu. Apakah aku benar senpai?".ucap Koneko

"Semua yang kau katakan itu benar Koneko-chan aku memang mempunyai keduanya lebih tepatnya setengah naga dan setengah iblis, Okaa-samaku adalah seeorang iblis dan Otou-samku adalah seekor naga".balas Naruto sambil mengeluarkan sayap naga dan sayap iblisnya. Koneko yang melihat itu pun terkejut kemudian bertanya lagi.

"Dan kalau boleh tahu senpai dari keluarga iblis mana dan naga jenis apa Otou-sama senpai ?"tanya Koneko lagi

"Maaf, Koneko-chan aku tidak bisa memberi tahu mu dari keluarga mana Okaa-samaku dan aku juga tidak mengetahui Otou-samaku naga jenis apa"balas Naruto berbohong karena dia tidak ingin Koneko tahu bahwa Otou-sama nya sang Sekiryuushin.

Hening ...

"Sebaiknya kamu tidak membenci "dia" Koneko-chan"ucap Naruto sambil menatap awan.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto-Senpai aku tidak menge- ?" ucapan Koneko pun terputus dengan ucapan dari senpainya.

"Kau seharusnya tidak membenci Kuroka, dia pasti mempunyai alasan kenapa ia melakukannya"ucap Naruto.

"Kau tidak tau apa-apa tentang sen-"ucap Koneko dan lagi – lagi ucapan Koneko dipotong oleh Naruto.

"Suatu saat nanti kamu akan mengetahui alasannya dan aku beri tahu satu hal padamu, ia sangat menyayangimu Koneko. Owh iya jangan kau bilang dengan orang lain apa yang barusan kita bicarakan ini, bisakan Koneko."ucap Naruto sambil berdiri meninggalkan Koneko.

"Dan sampai ketemu lagi Koneko chan"tambahnya lagi dan pergi meninggalkan atap sekolah. Koneko yang mendengar perkataan senpainya itu pun seketika meneteskan air mata dan mengingat apa yang kakaknya dulu pernah lakukan dan bergumam sedih 'Onee-sama'. Koneko pun langsung membersihkan air matanya dan berdiri meninggalkan atap sekolah tersebut.

Time skip

Sekarang Naruto sedang berjalan menuju apartemennya dengan tas yang berada di pundaknya. Naruto yang melihat seseorang sedang memancing di dekat sungai segera mendekat ke sana yang ternyata adalah Azazel yang sedang memancing disana.

"Owh rupanya kebiasaan mu tidak berubah ya Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh"ucap Naruto yang duduk di sebelah Azazel.

"Owh rupanya kau bocah Naga, apa yang kau lakukan di sini, memata- matai ku ?"balas Azazel dengan santainya.

"Owh rupanya kau sudah tau siapa aku ternyata, tidak salah jika orang seperti mu menjadi Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh"balas Naruto dengan santainya.

"Aku langsung menyadarinya sejak pertemuan pertama kita dan aku merasakan aura yang tidak asing dari mu dan aku segera kembali ke Grigory untuk mencari tahu aura yang aku rasakan ini dan ternyata dari sang Sekiryuushin dan aku juga merasakan aura dari keluarga Gremory dari dalam dirimu. Apakah aku betul bocah naga? " jelas Azazel pada Naruto.

"Hahaha tepat sekali Azazel aku memang setengah naga dan setengah iblis lebih tepatnya Otou-sama ku adalah Great Red dan Okaa-samaku adalah adik angkat dari lord Gremory yaitu Kushina Gremory" jelas Naruto.

"Owh, sangat menarik apa kau m-''ucapan Azazel teputus dengan datangnya seorang pemuda dengan menggunakan mode Balance Breaker dari sacred gear Divine Dividing yang diisi oleh salah satu naga surgawi, Albion.

"Owh ternyata Kaisar Naga Putih atau aku bisa memanggilmu Vali Lucifer"ucap Naruto dengan senyum meremehkan dan Vali segera menonaktifkan mode Balance Breakernya.

"Siapa kamu ?, kau kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau aku adalah keturunan Lucifer dan aku merasakan aura yang sangat kuat dalam dirimu seperti aura naga dan iblis."tanya Vali dengan semangat karena ia sangat senang bisa menemukan lawan untuk bertarung.

"Perkenalkan namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto tapi kau bisa memanggil ku Naruto dan mengapa aku bisa mengetahui kau adalah seorang lucifer karena aku bisa merasakan aura iblis Lucifer dari dirimu. Dan Kau benar aku memang setengah naga dan setengah iblis"balas Naruto.

"Hahaha sangat menarik, maukah kau bertarung denganku"tanya Vali.

"Dengan senang hati, anggap saja ini salam perkenalanku Vali Lucifer"ucap Naruto setelah itu mengaktifkan kekuatan nya yaitu Rinnegan.

"Hei, Naruto apakah itu mata dewa, Rinnegan ?"tanya Azazel.

"Ya, ini adalah mata Dewa Rinnegan, apa kau tertarik dengan mataku Azazel"tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja mata it-"ucapan Azazel pun terputus karena Vali langsung menyerang Naruto dengan mode Balance Breaker nya, Naruto yang melihat itu pun langsung reflek menghindar dan berkata.

"Ehh, Vali bisakah kau bersabar sedikit karena aku sedang berbicara dengan gurumu ini"ucap Naruto dengan kesal.

"Hahaha aku sudah tidak sabar melawanmu Naruto"balas Vali

"Azazel, apakah aku boleh membungkam sikapnya yang tidak sabaran dan mengajarkanya untuk bisa sedikit bersabar ?"tanya Naruto menghadap Azazel.

"Tentu saja, aku pun juga ingin melihat kekuatanmu itu "jawab Azazel.

Vali pun yang sudah tidak sabaran akhirnya menyerang Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu pun hanya mendesah dan mengeluarkan jurus andalannya .

{SHINRA TENSEI}

DUAKKH

Vali yang terkena jurus dari Naruto pun terpelanting ke belakang karena terkena serangan tersebut hingga membuat armornya sedikit retak. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung melancarkan serangan balasan kearah Vali . ia pun mengeluarkan sebuah bola kecil berwarna hitam kearah Vali dan Vali yang merasa serangan itu lebih besar dari pada dragon shot milik Ophis segera mengeluarkan kemampuan sacred gear miliknya.

{DIVINE}{DIVINE}{DIVINE}

"Vali, sepertinya bola itu tidak bisa aku bagi kekuatannya"ucap Albion ucapnya kepada sang host.

"APA, i-itu ti-tidak mungkin Albion"ucap Vali.

"Benar bola itu tidak bisa aku bagi. Kamu harus segera menghindar dari bola tersebut karena aku merasakan kekuatan naga dalam bola hitam tersebut"ucap Albion lagi dengan mengeluarkan cahaya di sayap milik Vali.

Vali yang mendengar perkataan itu langsung segera menghindar tetapi bola hitam tersebut meluncur cepat kearahnya. Belum sempat Vali membuat sihir pertahanan, bola hitam itu sudah tepat berada tepat didepannya dan mengenai armor miliknya dan membuat armor tersebut hancur. Vali pun jatuh tersungkur karena terkena dampak dari serangan tersebut, belum sempat Vali bangkit berdiri Naruto pun sudah ada di depannya sambil memegang kepalanya.

{NINGENDO}

Vali yang terkena serangan dari Naruto pun merasa jiwanya ditarik secara paksa ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa sampai Vali terbatuk Darah karena serangan yang di tujukan padanya tadi. Naruto yang melihat itu pun menambah serangannya.

{JIGOKUDO}

Dan keluarlah sebuah makhluk yang digunakan untuk menyimpan jiwa yang berhasil diambil. Azazel yang melihat makhluk tersebut langsung menghentikannya.

"Naruto, kukira kau sudah berlebihan kepada Vali". Ucap Azazel dengan sedikit takut dan melihat Vali yang pingsan.

"Dan kupikir kau harus segera menghentikan jurus mematikanmu itu" tambahnya.

"Baiklah, rasanya mataku sudah mulai menunjukan efek dari jurus yang aku gunakan ini".ucap Naruto sambil memegang mata kanan nya dan akhirnya Naruto segera menonaktifkan jurus yang ia berikan kepada Vali.

{ NINGENDO}{ JIGOKUDO} KAI

Setelah menonaktifkan jurus tersebut, makhluk yang muncul tadi menjadi serpihan cahaya dan Naruto pun akhirnya memasukan kembali jiwa yang ditarik nya tadi.

"Hahaha tadi itu adalah pertarungan tercepat yang pernah Vali lakukan"ucap Azazel sambil menggendong Vali ke pundaknya.

"Baiklah, Naruto aku pergi dulu" sambil mengeluarkan 6 pasang sayapnya dan pergi begitu saja.

Dan Naruto yang melihat itu pun hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan pergi dari sana setelah memperbaiki semuanya akibat pertarungannya tadi.

In tempat lain...

Issei yang sedang berjalan pulang kerumah tidak sengaja menabrak seorang gadis.

"Kau tidak apa-apa"ucap Issei sambil membantu gadis tersebut untuk berdiri.

"Tidak apa-apa, apakah kamu tahu dimana gedung gereja lama yang dekat di pinggiran Kota Kuoh"tanya gadis tersebut.

"Ya, aku bisa mengantarkanmu ke sana"balas Issei.

"Benarkah, kalau begitu terima kasih banyak, dan kalu boleh tahu siapa namamu?"balas gadis tersebut.

"Namaku Hyoudo Issei tapi kau bisa memanggilku Issei saja"balasnya.

"Namaku Asia Argento dan salam kenal issei-san"balas gadis itu yang ternyata bernama Asia.

"Issei-san bisa kah kau mengantarkan ku ke gedung gereja lama sekarang."balas Asia.

"Baiklah, ayo ikut aku"balasnya.

Issei pun akhirnya mengantarkan Asia ke gedung gereja lama yang berada di pinggiran Kota Kuoh. ia merasakan sesak nafas karena melihat gedung gereja lama tersebut, akhirnya ia pun pamit pulang dn pergi meninggalkan Asia yang bingung dengan sikap Issei tadi.

In ruang Penelitian Ilmu Gaib

"Issei, aku peringatkan padamu jangan pernah lagi kau datang kesana, karen kita adalah iblis, gereja adalah tempat terlarang bagi kita. Kau mengerti Issei"ucap Rias kepada Pawn-nya tersebut.

"Maafkan saya buchou"balas Issei sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah hari ini saya akan membacakan kontrak yang berhasil kalian dapatkan"ucap Rias.

"Akeno 12 kontrak, Koneko 8 kontrak, Yuuto 7 kontrak dan Issei kau belum mendapatkan kontrak satu pun"tambahnya.

"Maaf kan saya buchou, saya akan berusaha lagi"balas Issei dengan semangat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu lakukan tugas kalian kembali" ucap Rias tegas.

"Baik, Buchou"jawab mereka serempak.

In jalan

Issei POV

"Baiklah hari ini aku harus mendapatkan kontrak dan inilah kontrak pertamaku"ucapku penuh semangat .

"Apakah ini rumahnya ?"ucapku dan masuk kerumah tersebut.

Issei pun membuka pintu rumah yang tidak terkunci dan masuk kedalamnya. Setelah masuk kedalamnya ia pun melihat banyak darah di dinding rumah tersebut dan ia melihat Asia gadis yang pernah ia tolong waktu itu di ikat oleh wanita yang sangat ia kenal.

"Yuuma-chan apa yang kau lakukan padanya"ucapku kepadanya.

"kita kedatangan seorang bocah iblis itu Reynare"aku mendengar pria itu berucap pada Yuuma-chan.

"Benar Freed kita kedatangan tamu rupanya dan aku katakan padamu namaku adalah Raynare bukan Yuuma seperti yang kau ucapkan tadi"balas Raynare.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya ?"ucapku dengan nada membentak.

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil kekuatannya saja, kekuatannya itu sangat menarik dan aku akan menjadi malaikat jatuh terkuat pasti pemimpinku akan bangga"balasa Raynare sambil tertawa.

Flashback

In ruang Penelitian Ilmu Gaib

"Bucho bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanyaku.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku Issei ?"balas Rias.

"Jika Sacred gear milikku ini diambil orang, apakah aku akan mati"ucapku.

"Itu benar Issei, ada apa kau bertanya seperti itu ?"tanya Rias dengan penasaran.

"Tidak ada Bucho, aku hanya bertanya saja"balasku.

Flashback end

"Kau gila Raynare jika kau lakukan Asia bisa mati"ucapku marah.

"Hahaha terserah! Aku tidak perduli dia mau mati atau tidak, itu bukan urusanku"balasnya sambil tertawa.

"Ka-kau sangat kejam Raynare. Aku tidak akan memberikan Asia padamu karena ia temanku"ucapku dengan marah.

{BOOST}

Issei pun mengaktifkan sacred gear miliknya. Tangan kiri Issei pun terbungkus sarung tangan merah.

"Jadi itu sacred gear milikmu iblis"ucap Raynare sambil melihat sacred gear milikku.

"Freed ,aku berikan iblis itu padamu dan aku akan pergi untuk memulai Ritual tersebut"tambahnya.

"Baiklah Raynare, aku akan membunuh iblis-chan ini baru akan menyusulmu"jawab pria itu yang bernama Freed.

"Jangan lari kau Raynare aku tidak akan memberikan Asia padamu"ucapku marah sambil mengejar Reynare mencoba menyelematkan Asia tapi langkahku dihadang oleh pria yang bernama Freed.

"Hei, iblis-chan lawanmu adalah aku"ucap Freed sambil mengeluarkanpedang yang diselimuti cahaya.

Issei yang melihat itu memegang dadanya, karena menurut penuturan Buchou-nya iblis lemah terhadap cahaya. Freed yang melihat iblis di depanya ini lengah langsung menyerangnya. Issei yang melihat Freed yang berlari kearahnya mencoba menghindar tetapi Issei kurang cepat sehingga terkena serangan pedang milik Freed tersebut yang melukai bahu kanannya.

"Argghh, sakit sekali bahuku sialan kau Freed."ucapku sambil menahan sakit di bahuku.

"Hahaha rasakan itu iblis-chan"ucap Freed sambil terus menyerangku dan serangannya tepat mengenai pahaku.

"Argghhh"geramku menahan sakit.

Ketika Freed akan menyerang ku lagi tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran sihir yang menghalangi serangannya. Yang ternyata adalah Rias beserta keluarga iblisnya.

"Cukup sampai disini kau melukai keluargaku yang manis Freed"ucap Rias.

"Haha bantuan datangnya rupanya, baiklah aku harus pergi sekarang"ucap Freed dan setelah itu ia menghilang beserta cahaya yang menyelubunginya.

Issei yang melihat Freed pergi segera ingin menyusulnya tetapi ditahan oleh Rias...

"Buchou kita harus segera menyusul nya supaya Asia tidak terbunuh Buchou"ucapku.

"Issei aku tidak akan membiarkanmu, kau sedang terluka"balas Rias dengan wajah yang khawatir.

"Tolonglah buchou aku harus segera menyelamatkannya"ucapku lagi sambil mencoba untuk berdiri.

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak"ucap Rias marah karena ia tidak mau melihat keluarganya terluka.

"Biarkan aku pergi buchou aku harus segera menyelamatkannya atau Asia akan ma-"ucapanku pun terpotong karena Rias buchou memanggil Kiba.

"Yuuto"ucap Rias kepada Kiba

"Baik buchou"ucap kiba setelah itu kiba sudah ada di belakang ku dan memukul tengkukku. Sebelum aku pingsan aku pun berucap "Asia maafkan aku". Setelah itu aku pun jatuh pingsan.

Issei POV end

Rias yang melihat itu hanya mendesah dan memerintahkan keluarganya untuk segera membawa Issei untuk mengobati lukanya yang cukup parah tersebut. Dan pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan menggunakan lingkaran sihir milik keluarga Gremory. Tanpa di sadari oleh mereka Naruto pun sudah melihat semua yang terjadi disana.

"Sangat menarik"ucapnya.

To Be Continue

Terimakasih atas Review, Follow dan Favorite yang kalian berikan untuk fic gaje dan abal ini, dan saya menegaskan disini bahwa Fic ini milik author dan saya paling anti copas dkk. Saya tidak memaksa Reader semua untuk membaca fic yang gaje dan abal ini,siapa yang mau baca silahkan baca dan yang tidak mau saya tidak memaksakan dan kepada reader semua saya sangat menyayangkan komentar dari seseorang untuk fic ini, jika kalian selalu mengkomentar seperti itu kepada author baru, saya rasa mereka yang baru mencoba memasuki Fanfiction sebagai author akan berpikir dua kali dan jika dibiarkan author fic bahasa indonesia akan semakin sedikit, saya bukan menggurui atau mengajari kalian tapi sebagai reader yang baik sebaiknya kalian memberikan kritikan tapi bukan dalam bentuk flame yang menjatuhkan mentalnya tapi memberikan komentar keseluruhan apa yang harus diperbaiki dan memberikan dukungan kalian dengan cara ngefollow dan memfavorite kan ceritanya supaya dia menjadi termotivasi untuk melanjutkan cerita bukan nya menghujat dan menghina karya orang lain, saya sangat menyesal tentang itu. Dan masalah Typo, saat itu saya sedang membuat fic lain, saya memang biasa buat dua fic sekaligus jadi maaf kalau nama Reiichi sampai terbawa dan cerita ini dan saya tegaskan lagi fic ini murni dari pemikiran dan imajinasi author dan saya mohon maaf atas ketidak nyamanan ini. Dan semoga Fanfiction maju terus.

#SalamFanfiction


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Penyelamatan Asia dan Raiser Phenex

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto dan Ichie Ishibumi

Genre :Romance and Adventure

Warning :Canon, Ooc, Bahasa tidak baku, Typo, Abal dan Gaje

The Chronicles Son of Dragon

Balasan Review

Name ima: kalau pairing saya sendiri masih bingung, tapi semua itu akan terjawab seiring ceritanya, terimakasih udah baca fic saya.

Uzumaki megami: ini udah lanjut kok

Agisummimura: saya usahkan tapi terimakasih review nya

Deva Gremory: masalh pairing akan terjawab seiring cerita ini dan akan ada hala yang membuat kenapa pairing nya gak NaruRias dan itu akan terjawab di chapter depan, terimakasih telah ngereview.

: udah lanjut gan

Kainan: di beberapa chapter kedepan alur nya akan sedikit berbeda, terimakasih atas saran nya.

Wsusanto: Naruto bakalan bantu kok, dan rahasia nya bakalan kebongkar tapi itu masih rahasia hehehe, terimakasih reviewnya.

666: maaf saja kalau kamu tidak suka, saya tidak menyuruh kamu untuk baca fic gaje ini. Tapi, terimakasih telah membaca nya

Rohimbae88: ini udah lanjut gan

The KidsNo Oppai: ini udah lanjut gan

Namikazeall : ini udah lanjut gan

Dan terimakasih semua atas kritik dan saran dari kalian maaf gak bisa balas semuanya tapi terimakasih atas saran nya semoga membaik kedepannya dan tetap nantikan fic ini ya

Selamat Membaca

Keesokan harinya

Para siswa pun siap memulai pelajaran untuk hari ini tidak terkecuali Naruto yang sudah siap menjalani harinya dengan semangatnya.

Time skip

Naruto yang bosan dengan kegiatannya sekarang pun keluar dari ruang kelas nya dan berjalan-jalan untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan yang menghampiri. Ketika melewati ruangan klub Kendo ia melihat Kiba yang sedang berlatih menggunakan boken, Naruto yang melihat itu pun segera menghampiri Kiba.

"Hey, Kiba apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?"tanya Naruto.

"Naruto-senpai, aku sedang berlatih, apakah kamu mau menjadi lawan berlatihku ?"tanya Kiba.

"Tentu"jawabnya dan Kiba langsung melempar boken kayu itu kearah senpainya.

"Baiklah kita mulai"ucap Kiba langsung melesat mengayunkan bokennya Naruto yang melihat itu pun langsung menangkis serangan Kiba.

Tak tak tak

Bunyi dua pedang kayu beradu pun terdengar sampai di luar ruangan Kendo. Rias, Sona beserta queennya mendengar bunyi dari ruangan Kendo pun langsung masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Rias dan Sona langsung mengarahkan direksi matanya untuk mencari sumber suara dan mereka pun melihat Kiba yang sedang menyerang orang sangat mereka kenal yaitu Naruto yang terlihat sedang menahan serangan dari Kiba.

Naruto yang melihat celah diantara tangan milik Kiba langsung menendang bagian depan tubuh Kiba dan menyebabkan Kiba terdorong ke belakang dan menabrak lemari yang biasa digunakan untuk menyimpan peralatan kendo.

Naruto yang melihat Kiba yang belum berdiri langsung melancarkan serangan yang sukses mengenai pinggang Kiba, Kiba yang melihat serangan selanjutnya dari senpainya segera membuat pertahanan. Sekarang Kiba sedang menahan serangan dari Naruto yang membabi buta,keringat pun membasahi baju mereka. Dan Naruto yang melihat celah pun akhirnya memukul pinggang Kiba, dan Kiba memegang pinggang yang baru saja dipukul oleh senpainya itu. Naruto yang melihat kesempatan itu pun langsung memukul boken milik Kiba sehingga boken yang dipegang Kiba pun langsung jatuh dan Naruto pun langsung menodongkan bokennya ke muka Kiba. Rias, Sona beserta queennya yang melihat itu pun terkejut pasalnya Kiba merupakan Knight terkuat yang dimiliki Rias dan merupakan juara bertahan Kejuaraan Kendo antar Sekolah.

Kiba yang melihat Naruto yang mengacungkan boken kearah nya hanya bisa berkata dan mendesah "Aku menyerah, kau menang senpai"Ucapnya.

'Hebat Naruto-kun bisa mengalahkan Kiba aku tidak percaya itu'batin Rias.

'Dia sangat hebat kecepatan dan pertahanan nya sangat hebat apa benar ia seorang manusia ?'batin Sona.

'Ara ara ara Naruto-kun hebat. Sudah tampan, hebat lagi kau harus menjadi milikku'batin Akeno.

'Dia sangat hebat apa benar ia hanya manusia ?'batin Tsubaki.

Naruto yang mendengar itu pun akhirnya memberikan tangan nya membantu Kiba berdiri dan Kiba yang melihat itu pun langsung menyambut uluran tangan dari senpainya itu. Setelah itu mereka baru menyadari bahwa mereka tidak sendirian di ruangan ini ada beberapa orang yang menyaksikan mereka tadi siapa lagi kalau bukan Rias, Sona beserta queen mereka.

Prok prok prok

Tepuk tangan terdengar dari arah Rias yang melihat pertandingan tadi menurut mereka sangat menarik dan mereka baru mengetahui bahwa teman masa kecil mereka itu sangat hebat dalam ilmu pedang walaupun ia hanya manusia pikir mereka.

Kiba dan Naruto yang mendengar itu pun segera mendekat dan berkata.

"Apa kalian ada perlu denganku atau kiba ?"tanya Naruto.

"Tidak ada Naruto-kun kami hanya kebetulan lewat dan mendengar suara dari dalam klub kendo karena penasaran akhirnya kami pun melihatnya dan ternyata kalian lagi berlatih"ucap Rias panjang lebar.

"Dan aku ingin tanya Naruto-kun , Apakah kamu benar hanya manusia ?"ucap Sona curiga.

"Benar Naruto-san Apakah kau benar-benar manusia ?"tambah Tsubaki.

"Tentu saja aku manusia, bukan iblis seperti kalian"balas Naruto.

"Kalau boleh tahu Naruto-kun sejak kapan kapan kau pandai berpedang ?"tanya Rias penasaran.

"Sudah lama sih sejak aku sekolah di Inggris dahulu"jawabnya.

"Kiba kau mempunyai kecepatan yang sangat bagus tapi akan lebih baik lagi jika kau juga meningkatkan pertahanan, dan jika kamu butuh bantuan kau tahu dimana aku berada."tambahnya.

"Baiklah Naruto-senpai, terima kasih bantuannya"balas Kiba.

"Ah, Naruto -kun ada keringat di wajahmu"ucap Rias sambil mengambil saputangan di saku rok nya dan mengelap muka Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu pun mukanya langsung memerah, dan Rias yang menyadari tindakannya langsung menjauhkan tangannya dan mukanya pun memerah. Mereka yang melihat tingkah hanya tersenyum karena mereka tahu keduanya itu saling mencintai tetapi tidak menyadari.

'Ada apa dengan ku ?, kenapa mukaku memerah karena kejadiaan ini apakah aku menyukai Naruto-kun ?'batin Rias.

'Ada apa denganku ?, kenapa mukaku memerah ketika Rias mengelap keringat di wajahku, apa aku suka dengannya ?'batin Naruto pula.

Sona yang melihat keduanya terdiam langsung memecah kesunyian dengan berkata.

"Baiklah sebentar lagi, akan masuk. Sebaiknya kita segera masuk ke kelas masing-masing"ucap Sona sambil melihat jam di tangan kanannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu"ucap mereka bersama sambil meninggalkan ruang kendo.

Time Skip

In ruang Penelitian Ilmu Gaib

"Buchou aku mohon, bantu aku menyelamatkan Asia"ucap Issei kepada Rias.

Rias yang mendengar pawn-nya ingin menyelamatkan Biarawati pun menampar Issei.

PLAK

"Issei aku sudah peringat padamu jangan pernah kau berhubungan dengannya"ucap Rias.

"Buchou kenapa aku tidak boleh menyelamatkannya ?, dia temanku"balasnya.

"Tapi kau itu sekarang iblis, yang kau lawan itu adalah malaikat jatuh dan iblis sangat lemah terhadap cahaya"tambah Rias sambil tetap memperingatkannya.

"Aku tidak perduli, yang jelas kita semua adalah ciptaan dari-NYA dan aku tetap akan menyelematkannya walaupun kau kau tetap tidak mengizinkanku karena ASIA ADALAH TEMANKU"balasnya penuh penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Issei aku sebagai King-mu mela-"ucapan Rias pun terpotong ketika Issei pergi begitu saja tanpa mendengar perkataan Rias.

BLAM

Pintu pun ditutup oleh Issei dengan keras dan Rias yang melihat itu pun mendesah dan segera memerintah Kiba dan Koneko untuk membantu Issei.

"Yuuto, Koneko aku perintahkan kalian untuk membantu Issei"perintah Rias.

"Baik Buchou"balas mereka serempak.

In depan pagar sekolah

Issei pun segera menuju gedung gereja lama untuk menyelamatkan Asia tetapi ia ingin melangkah keluar dari pagar sekolah ia dihadang senpainya, Naruto.

"Hoi, Issei mau kemana ?, kau terburu-buru sekali"tanya Naruto.

"Ah Naruto-senpai, aku ing-"ucapan Issei terpotong karena Naruto langsung berkata.

"Kau pasti ingin menyelamatkan gadis yang bernama Asia Argento yang seorang Biarawati itu kan"ucapnya lagi.

"Kau pasti ingin melarang ku untuk menyelamatkan Asia karena disuruh Oleh JALANG itu kan, senpai dan jika itu benar aku akan melawanmu senpai walau pun kau manusia biasa"balas Issei tanpa memanggil Rias dengan sebutan "buchou" dan mengaktifkan sacred gear miliknya.

AN : Disini Issei tidak mengetahui bahwa Naruto adalah setengah naga dan setengah iblis tapi Naruto tau kalau Issei sekarang adalah iblis

{BOOST}

Naruto yang mendengar itu pun marah karena Rias disebut jalang oleh Issei dan segera meninju muka Issei hingga membuatnya terpental menabrak pohon. Issei yang siap berdiri pun langsung kaget melihat senpainya itu sudah berada di depannya dan mencekik lehernya. Issei yang melihat muka senpai nya itu kaget karena mata senpainya itu buka lagi berwarna biru tetapi telah berubah menjadi pola riak air berwarna ungu.

"Kau boleh menghinaku, tapi jika kau menghina Rias, orang yang aku cintai kau akan kuhabisi disini walaupun semua Akuma dan Datenshi disini akan mengetahuinya aku tidak segan-segan denganmu Issei"ucap Naruto yang tidak terima kalau orang dicintainya disebut jalang oleh orang lain.

Flashback

Naruto POV

'Ada apa denganku kenapa aku merasakan jantungku berdebar-debar ketika Rias mengelap keringatku, apakah ini namanya jatuh cinta'batinku.

Guru yang menjelaskan materi dan melihat salah satu muridnya melamun segera menegurnya. Walaupun ia tahu bahwa muridnya itu adalah orang terpintar di Kuoh Academy setelah Sona Sitri.

"Uzumaki-san apakah kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu"tanya guru tersebut.

Aku yang mendengar pertanyaan dari guruku itu pun segera melihatnya dan berkata.

"Tidak ada sensei"balasku.

"Kalau tidak ada tolong perhatikan saya, mengerti"balas guru itu.

"Mengerti sensei"balasku lagi.

Naruto POV end

Flashback end

"Maafkan aku senpai, aku hany-"ucapan Issei terpotong karena Naruto segera berkata.

"Sepertinya bantuan untuk mu sudah datang Issei"ucap Naruto dan pergi meninggalkan Issei.

"Tunggu senpai apa mak-"ucapan nya terputus setelah mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal.

"Tunggu, Issei-kun"ucap Kiba.

"Ada apa pria cantik apa kau ingin melarang ku untuk menyelamatkan Asia ?"balas Issei marah.

"Tidak Issei-senpai, kami diperintahkan Rias-buchou untuk membantumu, buchou takut terjadi apa-apa denganmu" yang menjawab bukanlah Kiba tetapi Koneko.

Issei yang mendengar penjelasan dari Koneko pun merasa bersalah dengan ucapannya sendiri.

'Apa yang sudah aku perbuat, aku menghina mu buchou karena kau tidak mau membantuku aku adalah budak yang tidak tahu diri'batin Issei.

"Ada apa Issei-senpai ?"tanya Koneko.

"Tidak apa-apa Koneko-chan, ayo kita menyelamatkan Asia"ucap Issei dengan semangat.

"Baik"jawab keduanya serentak. Dan mereka pergi menuju gedung gereja lama tempat Asia diculik oleh Datenshi.

In Ruang Penelitian Ilmu Gaib

"Rias apakah kau akan turun membantu Issei?"tanya Akeno.

"Itu pasti Akeno, aku tidak akan membiarkan keluarga yang aku sayangi terluka karena para Datenshi itu"balas Rias

"Baiklah Akeno kita harus segera membantunya"tambah Rias.

"Baik"jawab Akeno dan mereka pun pergi ke gereja lama dengan menggunakan lingkaran sihir keluarga Gremory.

In another place

Terlihat sebuah ruangan yang gelap hanya diterangi beberapa lilin dan terdengar suara pintu dibuka oleh seorang pemuda bersurai perak yang ternyata Vali.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku Ophis ?"tanya Vali kepada seorang gadis kecil yang duduk di singgasananya yang ternyata adalah Ophis sang Ouroboros Dragon.

"Aku perintahkan kau untuk memata-matai orang yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Kau mengerti Vali"ucap Ophis.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Ophis, aku pergi"Balas Vali sambil memikirkan apa hubungannya Ophis dengan orang yang pernah bertarung dengannya itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan Ophis.

Ophis yang sedang melihat sebuah foto yang berisi gambar Rias Gremory yang mengelap muka Reiichi dan berkata.

"Kau akan menjadi milikku Naruto-kun dan aku akan melenyapkanmu Gremory"ucapnya sambil membakar foto tersebut.

In sungai

Terlihat dua orang yang sedang memancing disana.

"Azazel sepertinya anak buahmu kembali berulah"ucap Naruto sambil menangkat pancingannya.

"Mereka itu tidak pernah berubah selalu berbuat ulah"balas Azazel sambil mendesah melihat bawahannya itu.

"Apakah kau mau membantuku men?-"ucapan Azazel terpotong dengan datangnya sesorang dengan menggunakan armor dari sacred gear miliknya yang ternyata adalah Vali sang Hakuryuukou.

"Ehhh, ada apa Vali ?. Apakah kau mencariku ?"tanya Azazel kepedean.

"Tidak, aku mencari orang sedang berada di sebelahmu itu"jawab Vali.

"Ehhh, ada apa kau mencariku ?"jawab Naruto yang binggung dengan ucapan Vali.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, kemaren adalah pertarungan yang sangat menarik, senpai"jawab Vali.

"Ehhhh kenapa kau memanggilku senpai ?"tanya Naruto lagi dengan muka binggung.

"Itu sebagai rasa hormatku padamu senpai karena telah mengalahkanku"jawab Vali lagi.

"Dan aku pergi dulu karena ada urusan lain"ucap Vali dan mengaktifkan armor balance breaker miliknya dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Aku juga Azazel, aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku harus bekerja "ucap Naruto dan meninggalkan Azazel untuk pergi bekerja di sebuah restoran Jepang.

"Apa-apaan mereka berdua itu meninggalkanku begitu saja"ucap Azazel dan melanjutkan hobinya.

AN : penyelamatan Asia di skip ya, karena kalian pasti sudah tahu

Time skip

Keesokan paginya

Naruto yang sedang berjalan menyelusuri lorong sekolah untuk sampai di kelasnya. Akhirnya Naruto pun sampai didepan kelasnya dan membuka pintu kelasnya yang masih sepi karena jam ditangan nya menunjukan pukul 06:30 a.m dan Naruto pun meninggalkan kelasnya dan pergi ke bawah pohon untuk tidur sebentar karena akhir-akhir ini ia susah sekali tidur.

Akhirnya Naruto pun sampai di dekat pohon yang berada dekat dengan ruang Penelitian Ilmu Gaib tempat Rias tinggal dan membaringkan dirinya disana mencoba untuk tidur. Tanpa disadari oleh Naruto pun jendela Ruang Penelitian Ilmu gaib terbuka dan memperlihatkan Rias yang memakai baju tidur tipis yang sedang memandang Naruto dengan tatapan sedih.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan Naruto-kun ?'batinnya.

Flashback

Rias POV

Setelah aku mereinkarnasi Asia menjadi keluargaku, aku segera pergi dan menyerahkan sisanya kepada queenku, Akeno untuk membereskan sisanya karena aku sudah sangat lelah. Setelah aku selesai membersihkan diri dan bersiap untuk tidur muncullah lingkaran sihir berwarna putih berlambang Gremory dan muncullah Grayfia Nee-sama, istri dari Nii-samaku. Sirzech Gremory atau Sirzech Lucifer.

"Selamat malam Rias-sama"sapa Grayfia.

"Ada apa Grayfia, tidak mungkin kau hanya untuk menyapaku saja bukan"jawabku.

"Itu benar Rias-sama saya disini ingin menyampaikan pesan dari Lord Gremory tentang pertunangan anda dengan Riser Phenex-sama."jawab Grayfia.

"Sudahku bilang aku tidak ingin menikah dengan playboy itu."ucapku kesal.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Rias-sama, saya mohon undur diri. Akan saya sampaikan permintaan kalau anda menolak menikah dengan Riser Phenex-sama dan satu lagi Riser-sama akan mengunjungi anda besok"ucap Grayfia.

"Terimakasih banyak Nee-sama"balasku.

"tentu, Imouto"balas Grayfia tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan Rias seorang diri.

Rias POV end

Flashback end

Tak terasa jam pelajaran pertama pun hampir dimulai Naruto pun segera beranjak dari tempat dia tertidur dan beranjak menuju kelas dengan cepat. Begitu pula dengan Rias yang sudah bersiap bersiap untuk memulai pelajaran mereka seperti biasa.

Time skip

In Ruang Penelitian Ilmu Gaib

"Bucho, kenapa kau mengumpulkan kami disini dan aku juga meminta maaf karena tindakanku kemaren ?"ucap Issei.

"Ya bucho kenapa anda mengumpulkan kami disini ?"ucap Asia mengulangi perkataan Issei.

AN : disini Asia sudah menjadi budak Rias, mengkonsumsi bidak Bishop

"Kita harus menunggu sesorang dulu dan ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengan kalian"ucap Rias sambil menatap mereka semua dengan sedih.

'Kenapa bucho kelihatan sedih ?'batin Issei.

Kriet

Pintu pun terbuka dan menampilkan Naruto yang memakai baju santai dan celana sekolah Kuoh.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama dan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Rias"ucap Naruto.

"Aku ingin menyampai-"ucapan Rias terpotong karena muncul lingkaran putih bersimbol Gremory dan disertai dengan kobaran api yang menampilkan sesosok wanita berambut putih dengan pakaian maid dan lelaki berpakaian jas merah yamg keluar dari lingkaran sihir dan kobaran api tersebut. Yang bernama Riser Phenex dan Grayfia maid keluarga Gremory.

"Sudah lama aku tidak ke dunia manusia, aku kangen sekali denganmu Rias sayangku"ucap pria itu yang bernama Riser.

"Jangan pernah kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu Riser"ucap Rias kesal.

"Hahaha kamu tambah cantik ketika marah,Rias-hime"ucap Riser dengan senyum khas playboy.

"Tutup mulutmu Riser"ucap Rias karena marah mendengar kata hime dibelakang namanya karena hanya satu orang yang boleh memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Hey, kau siapa pria kuning jelek"ucap Issei menunjuk Riser.

"Hohoho apa yang kau maksud dengan pria yang ingin kau cintai itu ?"ucap Riser sambil menujuk Issei.

"Kamu tidak pantas menjadi suami Rias dan tidak pantas mendapatkan keperawanan Rias, iblis rendahan"tambahnya dengan senyum meremehkan kearah Issei.

Naruto yang melihat itu semua tidak tahu kenapa menjadi marah karena Rias yang dilecehkan oleh lelaki yang bernama Riser itu. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Grayfia yang melihat pemuda yang memakai celana Kouh dan baju santai itu merasakan aura yang sangat kuat berasal dari si pria tersebut walau pun samar-samar.

"Dan kau pemuda yang disana"ucap Riser sambil menunjuk Naruto.

"Kau tidak pantas berada disini. Kau itu manusia rendahan berbeda dengan kami. Dasar rendahan, kau saja manusia rendahan apalagi orang tuamu pasti lebih buruk dari padamu manusia rendahan hahahaha"usir Riser dan tertawa dengan keras.

"Hey pria kuning apa yang kau ucap-"ucapan Issei karena mereka merasakan aura yang membuat nya jatuh terduduk.

"Coba kau katakan sekali lagi"ucap Naruto penuh penekanan di setiap kalimatnya.

"Hahaha sudah rendahan, tuli pula. Baiklah aku katakan lagi. Kau itu manusia rendahan berbeda dengan kami, kau saja manusia rendahan apalagi orang tuamu pasti lebih buruk dari padamu manusia rendahan. Apakah kau mengerti manusia rendahan ?"ucap Riser.

"Riser cukup aku sudah mu-"ucapan Rias terpotong dengan Naruto yang sudah ada di depan Riser siap menebaskan katana yang datang entah darimana yang berada di leher Riser.

"Apakah kah kau ingin mati muda Riser"ucap Naruto dengan senyum mengerikan. Asia yang merasakan aura dari senpainya itu langsung pingsan seketika karena tidak bisa menahan aura yang keluar.

"Cukup pemuda-san , Riser-sama. Saya menyampaikan pesan dari Sirzech-sama dan Lord Gremory jika Rias-sama tetap menolak menikah, maka akan diadakan Rating Game untuk membatalkan pernikahan ini"jelas Grayfia dengan sedikit takut karena aura yang ia rasakan dan Naruto yang mendengar itu segera menghilangkan katana nya.

AN : disini grayfia tidak mengetahui kalau Naruto itu setengah iblis dan naga.

"Baiklah aku akan mengikuti rating game itu"ucap Rias.

"Hahaha, kau tidak bisa menang Rias, karena aku mempunya satu set lengkap budak iblis dan kau hanya 5 budak dan yang terlihat kuat hanya queenmu saja"ucap Riser sambil mengeluarkan semua budaknya dan keluarlah 15 wanita yang merupakan budak dari Riser.

"Hey, kau jangan meremahkanku, pirang. Kau sangat keren sekali"ucap menangis karena melihat semua budak Riser dan Issei sambil mengeluarkan sacred gear milkinya.

{BOOST}

'Sekiryuutei kah, menarik'batin Riser yang melihat itu.

"Hahaha Rias kau memliki budak yang menarik. Dan aku akan tunjukkan sesuatu padamu sekiryuutei"balas Riser dan mendekat kearah queennya dan terjadilah adegan tidak senonoh. Issei yang melihat itu pun geram dengan sikap Riser yang menurutnya brengsek itu.

"kurang ajar kau, beraninya kau melakukan itu padahal kau sudah memiliki calon istri"geram Issei yang siap meninju muka Riser tetapi tindakan Issei dihadang oleh Naruto yang memegang tangannya.

"Cukup Issei, jangan kau lanjutkan lagi"ucap Naruto sambil melihat kearah kouhainya itu.

"Tapi kenapa senpai apa kau tidak me-"ucapan Naruto terhenti ketika Issei melihat mata senpainya yang tampak berbeda dan Naruto pun segera menghilangkan mata tersebut sebelum yang lain melihat kearahnya.

"Baiklah, senpai kalau itu maumu"ucap Issei yang menurunkan tangannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu karena aku bukan dari bangsa kalian"ucap Naruto yang sudah bersiap pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Pergilah dari sini manusia Rendahan kau tidak pantas berada disini"usir Riser.

"Naruto-kun tunggu ak-"ucapan Rias terpotong dengan ucapan Naruto.

"semoga kau memenangkan rating game Rias, jika kau kalah kau harus mencoba untuk menerima takdir yang telah diberikan oleh-NYA"ucap Naruto dan pergi dari sana.

"Baiklah Rias-sama saya permisi dahulu "ucap Grayfia yang izin mengundurkan diri dan pergi dari sana.

"Baiklah Rias sayangku aku pamit dulu, dan bersiaplah memakai pakaian pengantin hahaha"ucap Riser dengan angkuh sambil pergi dari sana.

"Tak akan kubiarkan"ucap Issei.

Kini mereka bersiap-siap untuk latihan supaya bisa memenangkan Rating game ini.

To Be Continue

Akhirnya update juga fic ini, maaf update lama karena sedang masa uts dan sedang sibuk-sibuknya dengan kuliah. Hanya bisa mengatakn selamat membaca dan tetap ikuti, dan terus Review, Follow dan favorite ceritanya.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sakit hati

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto dan Ichie Ishibumi

Genre :Romance and Adventure

Warning :Canon, Ooc, Bahasa tidak baku, Miss tanda baca, Typo dan Gaje

The Chronicles Son of Dragon

In Ruang Penelitian Ilmu Gaib

Saat ini Rias dan keluarganya sedang bersiap-siap untuk melakukan rating game antara Rias Gremory melawan Riser Phenex. Anggota keluarga Rias sedang bersiap sedangkan Rias sedang duduk memikirkan strategi untuk melawan Riser yang dikenal dengan penyembuhan yang cepat tapi jika kalian teliti terlihat wajah sedih ketika mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu hingga ia meneteskan air matanya. Terdengar ketukan pintu.

KRIEET

Kini terlihat lah Sona dan queennya Tsubaki memasuki ruangan tersebut dan terkejut melihat Rias yang sedang menangis.

"Rias kenapa kau menangis ?"tanya Sona yang khawatir melihat sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu menangis.

"Ahh, Sona ada apa kamu kemari ?. Aku tidak menangis "balas Rias sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Kamu jangan berboh-"ucapan Sona terputus karena kaget Rias yang tiba-tiba memeluknya erat Sona yang melihat kearah queennya memberikan perintah untuk meninggalkannya dengan Rias. Tsubaki yang melihat itu segera meninggalkan kingnya untuk menghibur sahabatnya.

"Ada apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Rias ?, kau bisa cerita padaku"ucap Sona sambil menenangkannya.

Hiks hiks hiks hiks.

"Kenapa ia tega lakukan itu padaku ?, aku mencintainya Sona, sangat mencintainya"balas Rias sambil menangis.

'Siapa maksudmu Rias ?'batin Sona.

Flashback

1 jam sebelum rating game

Terlihat Rias yang sedang pergi untuk menemui seseorang, yah ia adalah Naruto. Rias pun yang yakin ia akan menang melawan Riser ingin mengatakan perasaannya kepada Naruto karena menurut buku yang di bacanya ketika seseorang tidak suka melihat sesorang yang kita sukai dekat dengan orang lain maka dia sedang jatuh cinta . ketika ia sedang melewati taman, ia melihat Naruto yang memunggunginya sedang berbicara dengan seorang gadis memakai dress gothic karena ia penasaran dengan pembicaraan keduanya dia sembunyi di dibalik pohon. Ketika melihat kearah mereka lagi dia melihat sesuatu yang membuat hatinya sakit karena Rias melihat Naruto yang mencium gadis tersebut padahal kalau kita lihat dengan jelas sebenarnya sang gadis lah yang menarik kerah baju Naruto. Rias pun segera menjauh dari sana dan tidak sengaja menendang kaleng soda dan itu menyebabkan 2 orang tersebut melihat kearahnya.

"Rias"ucap Naruto terkejut dan segera mengejar dan Naruto pun mendapatkan tangan kirinya.

"Kenapa kau tega lakukan ini Naruto-kun ?"ucap Rias.

"Aku bisa jelaskan aku tidak memiliki hubungan ap-"ucapan Naruto terpotong karena Rias menampar pipinya dengan keras.

PLAK

"NARUTO-KUN NO BAKA. Aku benci padamu"Ucap Rias setelah itu meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terpaku.

Sedangkan Ophis yang melihat itu pun menyeringai dan pergi dari sana dengan merobek dimensi dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Naruto yang masih terpaku akhirnya jatuh terduduk dan berteriak.

"RIASSSSSSSS"Teriak Naruto.

Flashback end

Rias pun tidak beranjak dari posisinya dan menghapus air matanya dan berkata.

"Terima kasih bahunya Sona"ucap Rias yang tersenyum.

"Jika kamu ada masalah, kamu bisa cerita padaku"balas Sona.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan bersiap-siap untuk rating game"balas Rias.

"Baiklah aku akan kembali ke ruangan pengawas, semoga kau bisa memenangkannya Rias"balas Sona sambil berjalan keluar.

"Terimakasih Sona"balasnya.

AN : rating game antara rias dan riser di skip karena kalian sudah tahu semuanya

Terlihat Azazel dan Naruto yang sedang memperhatikan layar di laptop Azazel rating game antara Rias dan Riser.

"Pada akhirnya Rias pun kalah benarkan Naruto dan juga phenex itu menggunakan air mata phenex"ucap Azazel dan melihat Naruto yang sudah sedikit mengeluarkan auranya. Karena melihat Rias menangis dan itu membuatnya sakit.

"Phenex sialan itu menggunakan cara licik"ucapnya.

"Itu sebenarnya melanggar peraturan, aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Sirzech ?. jadi, Apa yang akan kamu lakukan sekarang ?"tanya Azazel.

"Aku akan membatalkan pertunangan itu"ucap Naruto.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa sembarangan masuk dan jika mereka tah-"ucapan Azazel terpotong karena Naruto yang berkata.

"Diamlah Azazel. Aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan dan saatnya aku menunjukan siapakah aku ini?"ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Tentu pernikahan itu akan dilakukan tengah malam ini"balas Azazel dan Naruto pun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

In Underworld

Sekarang Rias sedang bersiap-siap karena sebentar lagi pesta pernikahannya dengan Riser akan segera dimulai, yah ia kalah karena ia tidak bisa melihat keluarganya terluka apalagi sang pawn yang rela mengorbankan dirinya untuk membatalkan pernikahannya.

'Issei kau telah berusaha keras, kau adalah pahlawan bagiku'batinku sambil mengingat pengorbanan pawn nya.

"Rias-sama sebentar lagi acaranya dimulai segera untuk bersiap" ucap Grayfia.

"Baiklah"jawabnya dan keluar ruang tersebut.

In tempat berbeda

Naruto POV

'Kenapa, kenapa sesakit ini rasanya ?'batinku.

Teng teng teng

Jam pun berbunyi tepat di pukul 12 malam dan aku pun bersiap untuk menuju Underworld dan menjatuhkan kertas bersimbol Gremory yang pernah diberikan ibuku yang berguna pergi mana saja yang hanya tinggal mengatakan kemana kita akan pergi dan aku mengucapkan "Underworld", tempat pernikahan Rias, dan aku menghilang dengan cahaya merah pekat.

"Rias tunggulah "ucapku

Naruto POV end

In Underworld

Banyak orang yang datang kesini untuk melihat pernikahan Rias Gremory dan Riser Phenex karena merupakan 2 keluarga bangsawan iblis yang terkenal di Underworld. Tidak terkecuali anggota keluarga Rias pun juga menghadiri walaupun bagaimanapun yang menikah adalah king mereka walaupun juga mereka bisa melihat bahwa king mereka yang tidak mau menikah dengan orang yang tidak ia cintai. Disana semua sahabat Rias berkumpul termasuk Sona yang merupakan Sahabat serta Rivalnya.

'Kenapa kau belum datang senpai. Apakah kau akan membiarkan Rias bucho menikah ?. Kau mencintainyakan'batin Koneko gelisah.

'Kemana kau senpai bodoh. Apakah kau akan membiarkan bucho begitu saja ?'batin Issei kesal.

'Kau kemana Naruto-kun ?, Apakah kau akan datang ? 'batin Akeno sedih karena ia tahu bahwa Naruto sang mencintai Rias sejak lama.

'Kemana kau Naruto-senpai hanya kau yang bisa menyelamatkan Rias bucho ?'batin Kiba sambil menundukan kepalanya.

'Kemana kau Naruto -kun ?,cepatlah datang'batin Sona sambil melihat jam tangan di tangan kirinya.

'Kau pasti akan datangkan'batin mereka serempak.

"Baiklah selamat datang di acara pernikahan antara Riser Phenex dan Rias Gremory"ucap pembawa acara "dan baiklah langsung saja kita undang pasangan pengantin kita Riser phenex dan Rias Gremory"tambahnya.

Setelah ucapan dari pembawa acara tersebut keluarla calon pengantin yaitu Riser phenex dan Rias Gremory dan berjalan menuju aula dan siap melakukan acara pernikahan mereka. Tapi, sebelum acara intinya di mulai terdengar bunyi ledakan diluar tempat berlangsungnya pernikahan tersebut dan menimbulkan asap hitam pekat. Tiba-tiba datanglah seorang pemuda keluar dari asap tebal tersebut yang memakai sebuah kaos putih berlapis jaket hitam dan memakai celana jeans warna hitam serta memakai sepatu hitam berjalan kearah mereka.

'Siapa dia berani sekali dia menganggu acara pernikahan ini ?'batin mereka serentak sambil melihat kearah pemuda tersebut.

"Hey, Riser aku menantangmu satu lawan satu. Jika kau menang kau bisa menikahi Rias dan kau bisa mendapatkan kepalaku tapi, jika kau kalah maka jauh-jauhlah kau dari Rias dan jangan kau mendekatinya lagi"ucap Naruto dengan lantang.

"Apa maksudmu manusia ?, kau tidak pantas mendapatkan Rias. Kau itu hanya manusia yang biasa yang bermimpi untuk mendapatkan Rias sayangku"ucap Riser sambil memegang dagu milik Rias. Sirzech yang melihat adiknya dilecehkan segera bertindak tapi dicegah oleh sang ayah Lucius Gremory.

"Tenanglah Riser. Dan kau siapa namamu anak muda?"tanya Lucius.

"Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Maafkan aku tuan jika aku mengacaukan acara ini karena aku tidak ingin melihat orang yang berharga bagiku menikah dengan orang yang tidak dicintainya "ucap Naruto.

'Owh jadi ini yang namanya Lucius Gremory'batinya sambil melihat Lucius.

"Aku sudah memutuskan bahwa Riser akan memenuhi tantangan dari Naruto-san"ucap Lucius dengan keras.

"Apa maksudmu Otou-"ucapan Rias terpotong karena Riser segera berucap.

"Apa maksudmu Lucius-sama ?"tanya Riser.

"Aku ingin mengujimu sekali lagi. Apakah kau bisa melindungi heires dari keluarga Gremory dan jika kau bisa memenangkan tantangan ini aku akan lega karena putri kesayanganku berada dalam lindungan orang yang bisa menjaganya."ucap Lucius.

"Baiklah jika itu mau anda Lucius-sama aku akan membereskan manusia sialan ini dan membuktikan kepada anda bahwa saya layak menjadi suami dari putri anda"balas Riser.

"Itu jawaban yang bagus Riser-kun dan apa kau sudah siap Naruto-kun"tanya Lucius dan menatap kearah pemuda tersebut.

"Saya sudah siap Lucius-sama"ucap Naruto.

" Baiklah Grayfia tolong siapkan lingkaran sihir untuk menuju dunia portal"ucap Lucius.

"Baiklah Lucius-sama"ucap Grayfia dan segera menyiapkan lingkaran sihir.

Rias yang melihat kearah Naruto pun bertemu pandang dan melihat Naruto yang berucap.

"Aku akan menyelamatkanmu Rias, kau tenang saja hehehehe"ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat jempolnya keatas. Rias yang meilhat itu langsung mengalihkan wajahnya dari Naruto dan segera berjalan kearah teman-temannya sedangkan Naruto yang melihat itu pun tertunduk.

'Kau masih marahkah Rias'batin Naruto dan ia tersadar karena seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Ah ada apa Issei ?"tanya Naruto.

"Aku berharap senpai bisa menyelamatkan Bucho"ucap Issei.

"Pasti"jawab Naruto dengan pasti.

"Lingkaran sihirnya sudah siap Lucius-sama"ucap Grayfia.

"Baiklah kalian segerahlah berangkat"ucap Lucius.

"Baik Lucius-sama"ucap mereka sebelum itu Naruto pun mendekat kearah Akeno dan ia memakaikannya sebuah kalung dengan bandul kepala naga ke leher Akeno dan berbisik kearah Akeno. 'Ini hadiah untukmu Akeno dan kau harus berjanji akan menjaganya dan aku belum bisa membalas perasaanmu'bisik Naruto segera pergi menuju lingkaran sihir tersebut. Akeno yang tersadar dari lamunannya pun berucap.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto-kun" ucap Akeno.

"kau pasti akan mengerti maksudku Hime"balas Naruto dan menghilang saat itu juga.

Sekarang terlihat sebuah layar besar yang memperlihatkan pertarungan antara mereka berdua.

"Hey, manusia aku akan mengalahkanmu dan aku akan menjadi suami dari Rias"ucap Riser sombong.

"Kalau begitu langkahi dulu mayatku, Phenex''ucap Naruto yang sudah mengaktifkan matanya.

Sekarang Riser sedang menyiapkan api miliknya dan mulai menyerang kearah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu segera menghindar dan mulai menyerang Riser menggunakan Gedoudama miliknya dan gedoudama itu berhasil memotong tangan kanan Riser tetapi tangan tersebut tumbuh kembali karena regenerasi klan phenex sangat cepat.

'Aku lupa bahwa klan phenex sangat cepat beregenerasi.'batin Naruto.

'Seandainya kekuatan itu bisa aku gunakan pasti aku akan menang'tambahnya.

{KAGE BUNSHIN}

Muncullah beberapa orang yang mirip dengan Naruto dan segera mengeluarkan Gedoudama. Bunshin tersebut melihat ke arah sang bos pun menganguk dan menyerang Riser dari segala arah dan Riser yang melihat itu segera melawan dan berkata.

"Dasar bodoh aku tidak akan tertipu lagi"ucap Riser kemudian menyerang bunshin tersebut dengan menggunakan bola api miliknya dan berhasil mengenai semua bunshin tersebut.

POOF POOF POOF POOF POOF

Akhirnya semua bunsin nya menghilang tanpa Riser sadari Naruto sudah ada dibelakang tubuhnya dan memegang kepalanya

{NINGENDO}

Riser pun memekik kesakitan karena merasa jiwanya ditarik untuk keluar dari tubuhnya.

Mereka yang melihat itu pun kaget karena seorang pemuda tersebut mampu mengeluarkan jiwa sesorang bagaikan ia adalah seorang shinigami dan Rias yang melihat itu pun kaget dengan kekuatan milik teman masa kecilnya dan itu sama terlihat di wajah keluarga Rias, Issei dkk tidak percaya bahwa senpainya itu memiliki kekuatan yang menakutkan tak terkecuali Sona. Ia akan meminta penjelasan dari Naruto nanti.

Riser yang merasa nyawanya terancam segera berusaha melindungi dirinya dengan menggunakan bola api yang ia buat dan melemparkannya kearah Naruto dan tepat mengenai sasaran.

DUAR DUAR DUAR

Bunyi ledakan api tersebut menimbulkan asap hitam mereka yang kaget pun karena Naruto tidak menghindar dari bola api tersebut. Angin yang tiba-tiba datang segera menghilangkan asap hitam dan terpampanglah Naruto yang tidak menggunakan atasannya karena sudah terbakar oleh api tersebut dan berkata.

"Apakah itu api terbaikmu Riser"ucap Naruto sambil mengaktifkan kembali jurusnya.

{JIGOKUDO}

Sekarang keluarlah sebuah makhluk besar yang membuka mulutnya untuk bersiap mengambil jiwanya tetapi sebelum itu terjadi tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan sakit yang luar biasa hebat di kedua matanya dan segera melepaskan tangannya yang ada di kepala Riser dan memegang kedua matannya.

"AARRGGGHHH"Teriak Naruto.

Rias yang melihat itu pun menjadi khawatir karena melihat Naruto menjerit kesakitan dan ingin ketempatnya tetapi sebuah tangan menghalanginya.

"Biarkan aku kesana Otou-sama aku ingin melihat keaadannya"ucap Rias khawatir.

"Jangan Rias, kau hanya akan menyusahkannya saja"balas Lucius.

"Tapi Otou-sama aku s-"ucapan Rias pun terpotong oleh ucapan Lucius.

"Kau harus percaya padanya"ucap Lucius meyakinkan Rias.

"Baiklah Otou-sama"ucap Rias pasrah dan mellihat kearah layar kembali.

Riser yang melihat itu pun segera balik menyerang Naruto yang masih kesakitaan dengan bola api super besar miliknya. Dan mereka yang melihat itu pun segera berteriak.

"Naruto -kun, Naruto -senpai"ucap Rias,Sona,Akeno dan Issei,Kiba,Koneko.

Dan Naruto yang melihat bola api tersebut kearahnya segera mengaktifkan jurusnya lagi.

{SHINRA TENSEI}

Jurus Naruto pun akhirnya mementalkan kembali bola api tersebut kearah Riser dan Riser terkena jurus tersebut terpental jauh dan menabrak sebuah dinding batu yang besar.

DUAKH DUAKH DUAKH

Mereka yang melihat Naruto tidak terkena bola api itu merasa lega tapi tidak untuk Naruto, ia sudah merasakan matanya itu sudah terasa panas dan segera memegang matanya dan kini mata sebelah kanan miliknya mengeluarkan darah dan mata kanannya itu mulai mengabur Naruto pun harus segera menyelesaikan pertandingan ini.

{BANSHO TENIN}

Naruto mengarahkan jurus nya kearah Riser dan Riser pun segera tertarik kearah Naruto dan ia sudah berada di genggaman tangan milik Naruto. Riser yang belum sadar betul kaget tiba-tiba ia sudah ada di situ.

"Aku akan segera mengakhiri ini Riser"ucap Naruto dan membuat sebuah Gedoudama dan mencampurkannya dengan kekuatan naga miliknya.

"Terimalah ini"ucap Naruto.

{SENPOU GEDOUDAMA }

DUAR DUAR DUAR

Terdengar bunyi ledakan yang sangat kuat dan membuat tanah disana bergetar hebat.

ARRGGGHHHH

Riser yang terkena serangan Terakhir dari Naruto pun segera terlempar jauh dan badannya sudah luka parah dan ia tidak bisa melanjutkan pertandingan lagi .

'Aura ini seperti tidak asing'batin Lucius dan Sirzech.

"Pertandingan ini akhirnya di menangkan oleh Naruto -sama"ucap Grayfia.

'Aura ini sepertinya aku kenal'batin Grayfia.

Naruto yang mendengar itu pun segera menonaktifkan jurusnya.

{ NINGENDO}{ JIGOKUDO} KAI

Tiba-tiba muncullah seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang menghampiri Riser dan menangis karena melihat kakaknya begini ia adalah Ravel Phenex adik dari Riser Phenex.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada kakakku ?"ucap Ravel marah.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajarkan padanya untuk bisa menghargai makhluk yang berbeda darinya"ucap Naruto sambil memegang mata kanannya dan berjalan kearah Riser.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan lagi"ucap Ravel yang melihat Naruto mendekat kearahnya.

"Aku hanya akan memberi kan ini padanya"ucap Naruto yang membuka tangan kirinya yang terdapat sebuah mutiara berwarna merah dan menyerahkannya pada Ravel dan Ravel pun menerimanya

"Segera kau minumkan itu padanya maka dia akan pulih kembali"tambanya kemudian pergi dari sana menuju tempat dimana teman-temannya berada. Dan muncullah Naruto sambil berjalan kearah mereka tapi sebelum itu tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto ambruk karena sudah kehabisan tenaga setelah mengeluarkan semua jurus yang banyak mengeluarkan energinya itu.

Bruuuk

Rias yang melihat itu pun berlari menuju kearah pujaan hatinya akan tetapi ada seseorang yang memakai baju panjang gothic bertudung mendatangi ke tempat Naruto berada.

"Naruto -kun apa kamu apa kamu baik-baik saja ?"ucap gadis tersebut.

"Siapa kamu ?, apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya ?"balas Naruto.

"Kita pernah bertemu di taman tadi"ucap gadis tersebut.

"Owh, kamu yang waktu itu. Apakah kamu yang tersesat lagi ? "balas Naruto.

Ohok ohok ohok

Darah pun keluar setelah Naruto berucap.

"Kamu berdarah Naruto -kun"balas gadis tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku harus segera pergi menjelaskan semuanya pada Rias. Dan kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu nona"balas Naruto mencoba bangun tetapi ditahan oleh gadis tersebut

"Namaku Ophis kau harus ku obati dulu Naruto -kun"balas gadis tersebut yang ternyata adalah Ophis.

Sementara itu mereka yang melihat Naruto dengan seorang dengan tudung hitam beberapa orang disana seperti merasakan aura yang pernah mereka temui dan itu disadari oleh Tetua,Lucius, dan para Yondai Maou.

'Dia menyembunyikann auranya sampai titik nol, sampai-sampai Rias dan Sona tidak mengetahuinya, walaupun hanya samar-samar aku seperti mengenal aura ini"batin Lucius dan Sirzech.

Sementara itu dibagian Ophis dan Naruto

"Tidak perlu Ophis, aku harus segera ketempat Rias sekarang "balasnya mencoba bangun dan berjalan akan tetapi tubuhnya langsung terjatuh lagi dan Ophis yang melihat itu pun meletakan kepala Naruto di pahanya dan mencium Naruto dia pun memasukan sesuatu ke mulut Naruto.

"Apa yang kau masukkan ke mulutku ?"tanya Naruto.

"Itu untuk mengembalikkan tenaga milikmu"ucap Ophis mengakhiri ciuman nya dan segera pergi tetapi tangannya ditahan oleh Naruto.

"Siapa kamu sebenarnya ?"tanyanya.

"Kamu tidak perlu tahu siapa aku Naruto -kun"balas Ophis dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang bingung.

Naruto pun segera mendatangi Rias dan berucap.

"Rias bisakah kita berbicara empat mata saja"ucap Naruto.

"Bisa, Naruto"balas Rias.

Mereka pun menjauh dari kerumunan.

"Apakah yang kamu ingin kau bicarakan ?. Kalau tidak penting aku pergi saja"ucap Rias kesal.

"Apakah kau masih marah Rias"balas Naruto.

"Tidak, aku sudah melupakan itu"balas Rias.

"Syukurlah, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu Rias"ucap Naruto serius.

"Apa ?"balas Rias.

"Sebenarnya aku men-"ucapan Naruto terputus dengan datangnya Issei.

Bucho maukah kau temani aku keliling naik Griffon"ucap Issei.

"Tentu, Issei tunggulah diluar "balas Rias tersenyum kearahnya.

"Tentu bucho"ucap Issei dan keluar dari sana.

Setelah melihat itu pun Naruto langsung berkata.

"Sebenarnya aku menci-"ucapan Naruto terputus lagi.

"Nanti saja kau katakan padaku Naruto aku harus segera menyusul Issei sekarang. Aku tidak mau membuatnya lama menunggu. Dan aku ingin memberitahumu satu hal, aku akan menyampaikan perasaanku padanya dan kau menjadi orang pertama yang mengetahui ini"ucap Rias tersenyum dan tanpa ia sadari Naruto yang mendengar itu pun menundukan wajahnya.

"Owh begitu, kalau begitu semoga sukses ya"ucap Naruto sedih.

"Terimaka-"ucapan Rias terpotong ketika dia melihat Naruto pergi meninggalkan nya tanpa kata.

Rias yang melihat itu pun segera pergi menuju tempat Issei berada, Naruto yang melihat itu pun menunduk sedih mengingat perkataan Rias tadi.

'Apa kau akan mengatakan itu setelah aku mengucapkan aku mencintaimu Rias ?'batin Naruto tanpa terasa air matanya keluar dan ia baru pertama sesedih ini selain ketika ibunya pergi untuk selamanya.

Setelah kejadian di Underworld tersebut tanpa disadari oleh mereka ini merupakan titik balik dari segalanya.

To Be Continue

Maaf telat untuk Update kesibukan di dunia nyata menyita waktu saya, hanya bisa mengucapkan terimakasih banyak yang telah meReview, Follow, dan MemFavorite kan cerita ini. Maaf gak bisa balas satu-satu Review dari kalian tapi komentar kalian sangat membantu, dan maaf adegan pertarungan nya gaje. Saya gak bisa membuat adegan pertarungan, semoga kalian tetap setia menuggu kelanjutan nya dan hanya bisa mengucapkan semoga suka dengan chapter ini. Dan luangkan waktu kalian untuk mereview fic ini.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto dan Ichie Ishibumi

Genre :Romance and Adventure

Rating : M

Pairing: Naruto x ?

Warning : Semi-Canon, Bahasa tidak baku, Miss tanda baca, Typo dan Gaje

The Chronicles Son of Dragon

Chapter 6

Kini Issei dan Rias sedang berada diatas Griffon dan Rias segera berucap.

"Issei aku sebenarnya menyukaimu sejak kau meyelamatkan ku walaupun pada akhirnya kita kalah, mau-"Ucapnya terpotong karena Issei yang.

"Apa yang kau ucapkan Bucho ?, aku bisa dibunuh Naruto-senpai sekarang"ucap Issei memegang pundak Rias.

"Apa maksudmu Issei ?"ucap Rias.

"Naruto-senpai menyukaimu Bucho dan berniat menyatakan perasaan nya padamu, dia juga meminta saran kami beberapa waktu kemaren"jelas issei dan Rias hanya terkejut mendengar penjelasan dari Pawn nya itu.

"Tidak mungkin, dia sudah bersama wanita lain"ucap Rias.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu Bucho, tapi yang harus kau tahu ketika aku menghina mu dengan menyebutmu jalang, Naruto-senpai langsung mencekik leherku dan manatap ku tajam dan berucap begini "Kau boleh menghinaku, tapi jika kau menghina Rias, orang yang aku cintai kau akan kuhabisi disini" begitu katanya"jelas Issei. Dan seketika itu pula Rias menyesal dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Memang penyelasan itu belakangan datangnya.

Sementara di tempat Naruto, dia hanya hanya duduk di atas gedung apartemen nya dan menggenggam mainan shuriken yang diberikan Rias padanya ketika Rias akan pergi. Dan seketika itu pula mainan itu hancur berkeping-keping. Naruto segera pergi meninggalkan gedung itu dan menghilang bagai ditelan angin.

Sementara diruangan yang gelap, Ophis tengah duduk di singgasana nya tengah memperhatikan sebuah bola kaca yang menampilkan keadaan Naruto tapi kegiatan nya terganggu dengan datang nya Vali dan Bikou.

"Ada apa kau kesini Vali ?"ucap Ophis.

"Tidak ada tapi aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu hal padamu. Apa hubungan mu dengan Uzumaki Naruto ?"ucap Vali yang masih penasaran dengan hubungan Naruto dan Ophis.

"Dia adalah calon suamiku, dan dia adalah keturunan langsung dari Great Red. Dan dia juga lah yang akan membantu ku mendapatkan celah dimensi kembali. Dan kau tetap awasi pergerakan nya"ucap Ophis. Vali dan Bikou yang mendengar bahwa Naruto merupakan anak dari sang Sekiryuushin, Great Red.

'Sangat menarik, aku tak sabar menantang nya lagi'batin Vali sambil tersenyum mengerikan dan Bikou yang melihat teman nya itu hanya mendesah karena semangat bertarungnya kembali setelah mendengar ucapan Ophis.

"Dan kalau tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan silahkan keluar"tambahnya.

"Kau ketus sekali Ophis, apa mau Naruto dengan orang ketus sepertimu ?"ucap Bikou.

Ophis yang mendengar ucapan Bikou tadi merasa tersinggung dan menaikkan hawa kekuatan nya.

"Baiklah kami permisi dulu Ophis"ucap Vali buru-buru karena merasakan tekanan aura dari Ophis. Sementara Ophis segera menurunkan kekuatan nya dan melihat kembali ke arah bola itu.

'Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milikku Uzumaki Naruto'batin Ophis.

Time Skip

Pagi itu seluruh siswa Kuoh Academy mulai berdatangan dan memasuki kelas masing-masing. Di kelas XII B seluruh siswa hampir sudah datang kecuali dua bangku di sebelah bangku Rias yang masih kosong dan bangku Sona karena anggota Osis mendapatkan Acc dari guru. Rias yang menyadari belum datang nya Naruto segera melihat jam dan tinggal 5 menit lagi sebelum bel berbunyi.

'Kemana kau Naruto-kun'batin Rias. Sementara Akeno yang melihat kearah Rias dan melihat kearah bangku milik Naruto. Tiba-tiba perhatian mereka tertuju karena kedatng guru yang akan mengajar sekarang.

"Baiklah anak-anak kita mulai pelajaran nya dan buka halaman 145"ucap Guru tersebut dan semua yang ada disana segera melaksanakan apa yang di katakan tadi.

Time Skip

Tak terasa hari pulang telah tiba dan semua siswa disana mulai pelang kerumah masing-masing. Tapi berbeda dengan murid lain nya kelompok Rias kini berada di ruang penelitian ilmu gaib dan memulai membicarakan kontrak. Mereka segera ingin menuju rumah Issei karena ruangan nya sementara waktu akan dibersihkan tetapi di tengah jalan dia melihat Naruto yang berjalan kearah mereka dengan sempoyongan sambil membawa sebotol alkohol.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu Naruto-kun"ucap Akeno dan langsung saja Akeno membuang botol itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja Akeno-chan, kau tahu aku baru saja membeli minuman itu tapi tenang saja aku tidak akan marah padamu Akeno-chan karena kau telah membuang minuman ku tapi kau harus membayar nya"ucap Naruto dan dia langsung mencium bibir Akeno dan Naruto melihat kearah belakang Akeno dan melihat Issei dan Rias.

"Yo lihat siapa yang datang, sepasang kekasih dan teman-temannya"ucap Naruto yang melepaskan ciuman tersebut.

"Kami buk-"ucapan Rias terpotong karena Koneko yang berucap.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto-senpai ?"ucap Koneko.

"Kau tidak tahu ya Koneko-chan, dia dan dia sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih sekarang setelah acara kemaren"ucap Naruto yang menunjuk Rias dan Issei bergiliran. Sementara Kiba dan Koneko kaget dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh senpainya itu dan setahu mereka senpainya itu menyukai Bucho mereka dan Akeno hanya bisa terdiam tanpa berniat menjawab.

"Aku benarkan Issei"ucap Naruto yang merangkulnya.

"Aku dan Issei bukan se-"lagi-lagi ucapan nya terpotong karena Naruto yang menyela nya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu dan sebaiknya kalian jangan menganggu kencan mereka hahahaha"ucap Naruto yang menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir keluarga Gremory sementara Rias yang mendengar itu hanya menangis terduduk dan Mereka yang melihat lingkaran sihir milik Gremory yang membawa Naruto pergi hanya membatin.

'Apa hubungan nya kamu dengan keluarga Gremory Naruto-kun/Naruto-senpai'batin Akeno, Kiba, Koneko dan Issei. Akeno yang merupakan wakil dari Rias memutuskan untuk menunda pertemuan dan menyuruh mereka untuk kembali. Dan langsung saja Kiba dan Koneko undur diri dan disusul Issei, sekarang hanya tersisa Akeno dan Rias. Akeno yang melihat keadaan Rias saat ini hanya khawatir, Sona dan dia tahu bahwa Rias dan Naruto itu saling suka tetapi setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi bahwa Rias dan Issei yang sudah pacaran dia juga mengkhawatir dengan keadaan Naruto. Akeno memutuskan untuk membawa Rias kerumah Sona karena tempat yang biasa Rias tinggali sedang di bersihkan.

Sementara Sona yang sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan nya sedikit terganggu dengan adanya ketukan di pintu.

"Sona Oujo-sama, ada tamu yang mencari anda"ucap pelayan dari luar pintu.

"Siapa ?"ucap Sona.

"Dia mengatakan namanya Akeno"balasnya Sona yang mendengar itu segera menutup bukunya dan segera mengikuti kemana pelayan itu pergi.

"Ada apa Akeno, dan apa yang terjadi dengan Rias"ucap Sona yang melihat Rias yang dibuat pingsan oleh Akeno.

"Nanti saja cerita nya Kaichou, kita harus segera membawa Rias ke kamar mu"ucap Akeno.

"Baiklah, kau cepat bawa Rias ke kamar sebelah"perintah Sona kepada pelayan tersebut. Dan segera pelayan tersebut membawanya ke kamar dan membaringkan nya disana. Kemudian Sona dan Akeno kembali keruang tamu.

"Kau cepat buatkan dua teh"ucap Sona.

"Baik Sona-sama"ucapnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ?"ucap Sona.

"kau pasti mengetahui kan bahwa Naruto-kun tadi tidak masuk tanpa keterangan. Ketika pulang kami memutuskan untuk melakukan pertemuan dirumah Issei karena Ruangan kami sedang di bersihkan tapi ketika diperjalanan kami bertemu Naruto-kun yang sedang mabuk dan memegang botol minuman dan dia mengatakan kepada kami bahwa Issei dan Rias yang sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Yang membuatku bingung sejak kapan mereka pacaran dan saat itu pula Rias menangis dan jatuh terduduk dan kemudian dia pingsan. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan nya lagi dia menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir milik Gremory. Itulah yang bisa aku sampaikan Kaichou"Jelas Akeno.

"Ini teh nya Sona-sama"ucap pelayan itu yang menyajikan teh pada mereka

Sona yang mendengar penuturan terakhir dari Akeno tadi sedikit terkejut karena Naruto menggunakan lingkaran sihir Gremory yang dia tahu Naruto hanya manusi pada umumnya. Memang Naruto masih memiliki banyak misteri dalam hidupnya dimulai dia bisa mengimbangi kecepatan bidak kuda milik Kiba, dia yang bisa mengalahkan Raiser dan mengeluarkan sihir aneh dan yang terakhir dia menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir milik Gremory karena yang bisa menggunakan nya hanyalah keluarga dari Gremory itu sendiri.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu Kaichou"ucap Akeno yang menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir Gremory.

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan siapa kau sebenarnya Naruto'batin Sona yang memijit kening nya.

Time Skip

Pagi telah datang dan matahari mulai bersinar semua siswa mulai berdatangan ada yang bersama teman mereka dan ada pula yang sendirian. Seperti Naruto yang berjalan menuju kelasnya dia mendapatkan sapaan dari adik kelasnya dan Naruto hanya menghiraukan sapaan tersebut. Dan seketika Naruto segera menuju kelasnya dan melihat Akeno yang sudah duduk disana. Naruto segera menuju bangkunya. Dan tak lama kemudian datang lah guru dan diikuti Sona. Dan mereka semua memulai pelajaran hari ini.

Time Skip

Setelah pelajaran selesai siswa melakukan aktivitas biasa mereka yaitu menuju kantin tetapi terdengar suara speaker dari kelas.

(Diumumkan kepada seluruh siswa setelah kalian istirahat dipersilahkan untuk pulang karena para guru akan mengadakan rapat dan kalian belajar dirumah. Sekian dan terimakasih) dan langsung disambut teriakan dari para siswa. Naruto yang mendengar itu segera bergegas tetapi tangan nya ditahan oleh Sona.

"Kalau kau ada waktu bisa ikut dengan ku ke ruang Osis Naruto, dan Akeno beritahu seluruh anggota Rias, datang ke ruang Osis sekarang"ucap Sona dan dijawab anggukan oleh Akeno. Naruto pun hanya mengikuti kemana dia akan dibawa.

Diruang Osis

"Silahkan duduk kalian semua, dan Reya siapkan minuman untuk mereka"ucap Sona.

"Baik Kaichou"dan dia pun segera menyiapkan minuman dan tak lama kemudian datang membawa minuman.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian ingin kan"ucap Naruto sinis.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya Nar-"ucapan nya terpotong karena Naruto yang berucap.

"Tatap mataku semuanya"ucap Naruto dan tidak tahu kenapa badan mereka seolah mati rasa dan dan kepala mereka sakit.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian ingin kan"ucap Naruto lagi.

Sona yang mendengar itu seakan kepalanya sakit dan lupa apa yang ingin dia katakan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang tejadi setelah pesta di Underworld"ucap Akeno.

"Owh itu saja kukira penting, seperti yang kalian dengar kemaren bahwa Issei dan Rias menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Tapi Naruto-senpai kami tidak p-"ucapan Issei terpotong karena kedatangan Rias.

"Dan kalau tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan lagi aku permisi dulu"ucap Naruto.

Tiba-tiba Rias yang berlari kearahnya dan langsung memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku Naruto-kun, aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Issei kecuali dia bagian keluarga ku. Aku menc-"ucapanya terpotong karena Naruto yang melepaskan pelukan tersebut dan berucap.

"Jangan Naif, mana mungkin kau tidak menyukai nya dia seorang Sekiryuutei dan kau bilang kau mencintaiku, aku ini hanya manusia biasa tidak bisa melindungi seperti Issei. Kau adalah putri berambut merah dan Issei sang kaisar naga merah, kurasa kalian cocok"ucap Naruto bohong kalau dia tidak punya kekuatan dan meninggalkan Rias dan yang lain nya. Tapi keadaan itu segera berubah karena hewan peliharaan Koneko menghampiri tuan nya.

"Kaichou ada yang dua utusan gereja yang ingin menemui Bucho namanya Xenovia dan Irina Shidou"ucap Koneko.

Masuklah kedua orang tersebut dan mereka membahas tentang pencurian Excalibur dan pihak iblis meyakinkan kalau mereka tidak mencampuri urusan tersebut. Setelah itu mereka berdua berniat pergi tetapi mereka malah menghina salah satu anggota Rias dan Issei yang tidak terima langsung menantang nya bersama kiba tentunya. Kiba yang dimatanya terpancar aura kebencian menyerang membabi buta dan mudah saja dilumpuhkan oleh Xenovia dan Issei yang terkena tinju Koneko ketika ingin melakukan jurusnya tetapi itu mengenai Koneko.

"Kau memiliki budak yang hebat Gremory"ucap Xenovia.

"Mereka budak ku tapi keluargaku"ucap Rias yang sudah berhenti menangis.

"Kami ingatkan sekali lagi pada kalian bangsa iblis, jika kalian ada campur tangan nya dengan masalah ini maka kalian akan berhadapan denganku"ucap Xenovia dan hening pun tercipta.

"Kau baik-baik saja Rias"ucap Sona.

"Tentu saja, apa kau memiliki alamat Naruto-kun"ucap Rias.

"Tentu datanya akan aku berikan padamu nanti"ucap Sona.

"Terimakasih Sona. Ayo kita kembali"ucap Rias.

Tapi tanpa mereka sadari Naruto melihat semua yang terjadi disana dan hanya tersenyum saja.

Time Skip

AN: untuk penyerangan Xenovia melawan Freed dan Balba Galilei ambo skip ya.

Pagi telah datang menyapa seluruh penduduk kota Kuoh dan murid Kuoh Academy mulai berdatangan dan siap belajar seperti biasa. Dan beberapa menit kemudian pelajaran dimulai semua anak memperhatikan dengan serius kecuali Naruto yang menatap kearah luar jendela. Dan guru yang mengajar mengetahuinya.

"Jika kau masih memikirkan sesuatu, silahkan pikirkan itu di luar"ucap Guru dan langsung saja Naruto keluar dari kelas dan menuju ke atap sekolah.

Naruto yang baru saja berbaring diatap tak lama kemudian tertidur tapi baru saja tidur datanglah Sona yang awalnya ingin memeriksa keadaan malah menemukan Naruto yang tertidur disana.

"Kenapa kau di luar Naruto ?, bukan nya ini belum jam istirahat"ucap Sona.

"Bukan nya kau juga Sona, kenapa kau keluyuran padahal kau seorang Seito Kaichou disini ?. Apa jadinya kalau siswa lain nya melihat mu ?. Wajar bukan kalau aku disini, guru tadi menyuruhku untuk memikirkan nya di luar makanya aku disini"ucap Naruto tanpa membuka matanya.

"Aku memang tidak masuk dan memberikan surat Acc, terserah lah kau Naruto dan jangan lupa kembali ke kelas setelah jam istirahat"ucapnya dan meninggalkan atap sekolah.

Time Skip

Setelah pelajaran terakhir usai semua siswa menuju rumah mereka termasuk Sona, Rias dan seluruh keluarganya tetapi tiba-tiba peliharaan Rias mengatakan salah satu utusan gereja di serang dan salah satunya sedang terbaring. Mereka yang mendengar itu segera menuju lokasi dan melihat sosok yang mereka kenal tengah menyembuhkan nya.

"Naruto-kun apa yang kau lakukan"ucap Akeno.

"Tidak ada, aku tadi menemukan nya sudah seperti ini"ucap Naruto.

'Siapa kau sebenarnya Naruto'batin Sona dan Akeno.

'Sebaiknya kalian segera bersiap dan segeralah menuju Kuoh Academy'ucap Naruto menelepati ucapan nya ke Sona dan Akeno mereka yang mendengar itu kaget karena Naruto bisa masuk kedalam pikiran nya.

"Apa maksudmu tadi Naruto-kun ?"ucap Akeno dan tidak melihat Naruto lagi disana dan mereka segera menuju tempat yang dikatakan dan melihat seorang yang berdiri diatas mereka.

"Owh ternyata sudah datang Adik dari kedua Maou kita, Sona Sitri dan Rias Gremory"ucapnya.

"Siapa kau ?"ucap Rias yang maju.

"Perkenalkann namaku adalah Kokabiel, salah satu petinggi Malaikat Jatuh dan yang akan menjadi Shinigami bagi kalian"ucap Kokabiel sambil membentangkan keenam pasang sayapnya dan pertarungan yang sesungguhnya akan dimulai dari sekarang.

To Be Continue

Terimakasih banyak kepada kalian semua yang telah membaca, mereview, mefavorite dan Ngefollow cerita ini. Tidak banyak berkomentar tentang pencatutan nama author dalam komentar cerita dan maaf gak bisa balas Review kalian karena saya gak biasa ngebalas Review dan saya ucapkan terimakasih yang masih setia menunggu cerita ini, masuk kan dari kalian semua sangat membantu dan luangkan waktu kalian sekedar memeriksa kesalahan pada chapter ini. Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer

Masashi Kishimoto dan Ichie Ishibumi

Genre :Romance and Adventure

Rating : M

Pairing: Naruto x ?

Warning : Semi-Canon, Bahasa tidak baku, Miss tanda baca, Typo dan Gaje, RinneNaru

The Chronicles Son of Dragon

Chapter 7

Naruto yang sedang berdiri diatap salah satu bangunan yang dekat dengan Kuoh Academy, melihat kelompol Rias yang sedang menghadapi Kokabiel. Mereka bagaikan kelinci yang tersesat dalam kandang macan.

"Kurasa aku harus membantu mereka"ucap Naruto.

Sementara di dalam sekolah tampak Rias dan keluarga kesulitan karena perbedaan kekuatan dan pengalaman Kokabiel.

"Hahahaha mana adik seorang Maou, tidak lebih buruk dari sampah"hina Kokabiel.

"Jaga ucapanmu Kokabiel"ucap Issei yang mencoba berdiri karena kelelahan akibat mnggunakan Balance Breaker nya.

"Lihatlah kau Sekiryuutei, kau bahkan tidak dapat menyentuh, kukira Hakuryuukou akan mudah mengalahkanmu"ucap Kokabiel.

"Dan terimalah serangan terakhir ku ini"ucap Kokabiel yang membuat tombak cahaya sebesar Bus dan mengarahkan nya kearah Rias dan keluarga nya tapi mereka semua yang ada disana mendengar suara seseorang.

{SHINRA TENSEI}

Dan tombak cahaya itu terpental dan menghancurkan gedung olahraga.

"Siapa kau ?"ucap Kokabiel.

"Aku adalah malaikat pembunuh buatmu"ucap Naruto yang berdiri dengan sayap iblis dan naganya.

Sementara mereka kaget dengan sayap yang ada di pundak naruto sayap seorang iblis dan sayap naga merah.

"Rias sebaiknya kalian beristirahatlah, biar aku yang mengatasai yang satu ini"ucap Naruto.

"Kami juga akan mem-"ucapan nya terpotong karena Kokabiel yang berucap.

"Ternyata kau yang dikatakan oleh Azazel itu, menarik dan kau akan menjadi lawan yang sepadan"ucap Kokabiel.

"Aku malas berurusan dengan orang yang mencari perkara sepertimu dan sepertinya akan ada yang mencarimu juga"ucap Naruto yang merasakan hawa Hakuryuukou yang mendekat.

"Jangan banyak omong kau"ucap Kokabiel yang mengeluarkan tombak cahaya sepesar bus dan mengarahkan nya ke Naruto.

{GAKIDOU}

Naruto menyentuh tombak cahaya dan menyerapnya tapi tangan nya mengeluarkan banyak darah karena tombak cahaya merupakan kelemahan nya.

"Akan aku selesaikan ini dengan cepat"ucapnya.

"Hahahaa kau hanya bisa membual saja"ucap Kokabiel tertawa sombong.

Tapi tiba-tiba ada yang memegang bahunya dan ternyata itu Naruto, semua yang ada disana kagum dengan kecepatan yang dimiliki Naruto.

{NINGENDO}

Perlahan sosok biru keluar dari badan Kokabiel , dia yang melihat itu mencoba melepaskan diri tapi apa daya karena jurus tersebut semakin menarik dirinya.

"Percuma melawan, jurus ini akan semakin keras menarikmu jika kau melakukan perlawanan dan sentuhan terakhir"ucap nya.

{JIGOKUDO}

Tanah yang mereka pijaki tiba-tiba bergetar dan keluar sosok makhluk dari sana dan membuka mulutnya seperti siap memakan sesuatu. Issei yang berdiri tepat disamping patung tersebut hampir saja termakan jika saja dia tidak cepat berpindah tempat.

"Akhirnya selesai juga"ucap Naruto yang berhasil mengeluarkan jiwa Kokabiel dan melemparkan jiwa tersebut kedalam patung dan dengan cepat patung itu menangkap nya dan tak lama kemudian berubah menjadi asap dan muncul lah gulungan dari asap tersebut.

"Akhirnya selesai ju-"ucapan nya terpotong karena tiba-tiba barrier yang dibentuk Sona hancur dan menampilkan Hakuryuukou yang sedang terbang disana.

"Sepertinya aku terlambat ya"ucapnya.

"Sangat, kau terlalu lama Hakuryuukou"ucap Naruto yang membungkus tangan nya dengan robekan bajunya dan mereka yang mendengar apa yang diucapkan Naruto tidak menyangka bahwa Hakuryuukou akan menampakan dirinya, Issei yang melihat itu tiba-tiba merasakan sakit di tangan kirinya.

"Ini kau serahkan pada Azazel dan bilang padanya untuk mengirimkan imbalan nya karena aku harus bolos kerja lagi gara-gara dia"ucap Naruto yang menyerahkan sebuah gulungan.

"Lama tak jumpa Albion"ucap Issei yang sudah dirasuki oleh Ddraig.

"Aku senang melihat rivalku disini"ucap Vali dalam mode Balance Breakernya.

"Kau terlalu lemah untuk jadi rivalku saat ini"ucapnya lagi.

"Apa kau bilang ?"ucap Issei yang menyerang nya dengan Dragon shot tapi Vali langsung menyerapnya.

{DIVINE}{DIVINE}{DIVINE}

"Issei, jika sacred gear mu dapat meningkatkan kekutanmu maka Hakuryuukou dapat membagi kekuatan dan menjadikan nya miliknya. Jadi percuma saja kalau kau menyerang nya dengan Dragon Shot"terang Naruto.

"Jadilah kuat dan aku akan menunggu pertarungan kita Sekiryuutei dan kuharap kau punya banyak waktu senpai"ucap Vali yang menyeringai dibalik armornya dan mengambil jasad Kokabiel kemudian pergi dari sana.

"Kau belum jera rupanya"ucap Naruto.

"Dan aku juga harus pergi dar-"ucapan nya terpotong karena Rias yang memeluknya dari belakang dan menyandarkan kepalanya.

"Jangan pergi Naruto-kun, jangan tinggalkan aku"ucap Rias yang mulai terisak dipunggung Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya bisa terdiam. Dalam dirinya dia masih merasakan sakit hati tapi dilain sisi dia tidak tega melihat Rias yang menangis seperti itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun, aku hanya mencintaimu. Sejak kau menyelamatkan ku dari anak-anak nakal ketika kita berumur 5 tahun aku mulai mencintaimu tapi aku tidak berani mengatakan nya aku takut kalau kau mengetahui aku ini iblis tapi setelah kau tahu aku yang sebenarnya ada dorongan untuk menyatakan nya padamu tapi lagi-lagi aku terlalu takut untuk mengucapkan nya"ucap Rias sambil terisak.

"Jadi kumohon tetaplah bersamaku disini"ucap Rias yang membalikan tubuh Naruto dan menciumnya dan mereka menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir milik Rias, mereka yang ada disana juga meninggalkan tempat. Sona yang juga sudah selesai memperbaiki sekolah menyimpan semua pertanyaan yang ingin dia tanyakan pada Naruto untuk besok dan memberikan waktu pada Rias untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya.

Rias yang membawa Naruto bersamanya kini telah tiba di kamarnya di Penelitian Ilmu Gaib, Naruto yang dicium Rias seperti tidak memiliki reaksi dan hanya diam, Rias melihat tidak ada reaksi sama sekali memberanikan diri memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Naruto tapi muka Rias menampakan senyuman karena Naruto yang membalasnya. Mereka berciuman dan saling meraskan satu sama lain. Karena pasokan udara yang kurang akhirnya mereka melepasakan diri dan Naruto membaringkan Rias diatas kasur tapi baru saja Rias mengambil nafas Naruto sudah menciumnya lagi dan kini lebih intens dan Rias menekan kepala Naruto untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Setelah mereka berciuman cukup lama akhirnya mereka melepaskan diri dan melihat ke mata satu sama lain.

Rias yang mengerti maksud dari tatapan Naruto segera berucap.

"Lakukanlah Naruto-kun. Aku mencintaimu"ucap Rias mengalungkan tangan nya di leher Naruto dan menarik nya mendekat sedangkan Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung mencium Rias ganas dan beralih keleher nya, Rias hanya bisa mengerang kenikmatan. Naruto yang bosan bermain dengan lehernya mengarahkan tangan nya ke dada Rias dan meremasnya pelan dan membut Rias lagi-lagi mengerang.

Tak hanya di dada, kini Naruto sedang menjilati kewanitan Rias dengan rakusnya dan lagi-lagi Rias hanya dapat mengerang dan menekankan kepala Naruto lebih dalam. Tak lama kemudian Rias akhirnya mengeluarkan cairan nya dan membasahi wajah Naruto dan dengan sigap Rias menjilati wajah Naruto.

"Sekarang giliranmu Naruto-kun"ucapnya dengan sensual dan melepaskan ikat pinggang Naruto dan terpampanglah penis Naruto yang berdiri tegak di depan muka Rias dan dengan sigap dia mengulum, menjilati penis Naruto. Naruto yang diperlakukan begitu memegang di kedua sisi wajah milik Rias dan memaju mundurkan kepalanya dan tak lama kemudian Naruto memuncratkan semua spermanya di mulut Rias dan Rias menelan semuanya tanpa sisa.

"Rasanya enak Naruto-kun"ucap Rias mengambil sisa sperma yang keluar dari ujung penis Naruto.

"Kau mau lagi Rias"akhirnya Naruto berucap.

"Tentu, berikan lagi padaku"ucapnya manja.

"Tentu saja"ucapnya dan malam ini hanya suara erangn kenikmatan dan desahan Rias yang memenuhi malam mereka berdua.

Sementara di atap dekat bangunan penelitian ilmu gaib, ada dua orang yang sedang mengawasi Naruto dan salah satu dari mereka memecahkan bola kaca yang dipegangnya karena melihat kegiatan Naruto dan Rias.

'Lebih baik aku pergi duluan, aku tidak mau mati disini'batin Bikou yang melihat kearah Ophis yang sudah dikelilingi aura hitam pekat dan pergi meninggalkan nya sendiri.

'Kurang ajar kau Gremory, kau akan mendapatkan akibatnya'batin Ophis dan meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan merobek dimensi.

Sementara di sebuah sungai, Azazel yang sedang memancing di temani Vali dan mereka berdua tersentak karena merasakan aura yang mereka kenal.

'Aura ini Ouroboros Dragon, apa yang terjadi ?'batin Azazel.

'Aura yang sungguh kelam'batin Vali.

Sementara di celah dimensi, Great Red yang sedang berenang merasakan aura Ophis dan aura Naruto.

'Ada apa dengan Ophis, kenapa aura nya berada di dekat rumah Naruto ?'batin nya dan dia memejamkan matanya sejenak dan dalam penglihatannya Great Red melihat permainan Naruto dan Rias.

'Hahahahahaha bagus nak, kau membuat seorang Ophis seperti ini, kau memanglah anak ku'batinnya lagi.

Time Skip

Bunyi burung terdengar di kamar di penelitian ilmu gaib, Naruto yang terbangun duluan melihat Rias dalam pelukan nya. Naruto mencium sekilas bibirnya dan masku ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Rias yang terbangun meraba tangan nya dan tidak melihat Naruto bersamanya tapi dia mendengar suara seseorang di kamar mandi dan dia beranjak dari kasur tapi dia seperti tidak bisa berdiri karena merasakan nyeri di area kewanitaan nya.

'Naruto-kun kasar sekali kemaren tapi aku menikmatinya'batin Rias.

Sementara di kamar mandi naruto sedang berendam di bak di kagetkan dengan seseoran yang menutup matanya.

"Tebak ini siapa ?"ucap Rias.

"Ada apa Rias ?"ucap Naruto.

"Mou, kau tidak asik Naruto-kun"ucap Rias mengembung bibirnya.

Naruto langsung saja menarik Rias dan meletakan di pangkuan nya dan Rias mengalungkan tangan nya di leher dan mereka berciuman pada akhirnya. Rias yang membutuhkan pasokan udara melepaskan ciuman nya.

"Kurasa morning seks tidak masalah, benarkan Naruto-kun"ucap Rias yang menggoda nya. Dan pada akhirnya terdengar suara desahan dari kamar mandi. Sementara di ruang tamu penelitian ilmu gaib, Akeno yang biasa membantu Rias membersihkan ruangan mendengar suara desahan dari arah kamar mandi walaupun dari kamar mandi dan dia melihat Naruto melakukan seks dengan Rias dengan gaya doggy style.

'Ara ara ara aku keduluan Rias, tapi aku tidak akan kalah lagi'batin tersenyum menggoda.

Akeno yang masih mengintip mendengar suara pintu terbuka, Issei, Koneko, Kiba dan Asia memasuki ruangan.

"Akeno-san dimana buchou ?"ucap Issei.

"Disini"ucap Akeno yang menyuruh mereka mendekat.

Dan mereka hanya bisa mengalihkan muka nya melihat kegiatan NaruRias disana sedangkan Issei langsung mimisan hebat dan kemudian pundung di pojok ruangan karena salah satu harem nya diambil.

"Dasar Akeno-senpai Ecchi"ucap Koneko datar dan meninggalkan mereka.

"Ara ara ara Koneko-chan, ayo kita tinggalkan buchou duluan"ucap Akeno dan mereka meninggalkan ruangan dan berjalan menuju Kuoh Academy.

NaruRias yang sudah selesai dengan kegiatan mereka segera membersihkan diri dan langsung berpakaian kemudian menuju Kuoh Academy dan melihat Issei dkk yang sedang berdiri didepan seseorang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Vali"ucap Naruto.

"Owh pagi senpai, aku disini hanya mencari keberadaan Azazel"ucapnya santai.

"Apa maksudmu ?"ucap Naruto.

"Pasti kau belum diberitahu dia kan, ketiga fraksi akan melakukan pertemuan nya di Kuoh Academy. Aku disini sebagai wakil dari Azazel"terang Vali.

"Begitu rupa nya dan jika kau membuat kerusuhan disini maka kau akan berurusan denganku. Dan kau pasti sudah tahu siapa dia kan Issei ?"ucap Naruto.

"Siapa dia Naruto-kun"ucap Rias.

"Dia Vali, sang Hakuryuukou"ucap Naruto.

"Jangan Kaget kalian semua, aku tidak akan berbuat rusuh tapi kalau Sekiryuutei yang mengajak maka akan aku layani"ucap Vali.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa senpai, aku menantikan pertarungan selanjutnya"ucap Vali berjalan menuju Naruto dan membisikkan sesuatu.

'Kau dalam bahaya senpai, lebih baik kau berhati-hati"bisik Vali dan meninggalkan mereka.

Naruto yang mendengar bisikan Vali tadi menatap punggungnya bingung.

'Apa maksudnya dan aku tahu ada yang mengincarku tapi siapa ?"batin Naruto.

"Kau tudak apa-apa Naruto-kun"ucap Rias yang membuyarkan lamunan nya.

""Tid-Tidak ada apa-apa Rias, ayooo kita pergi"ucap Naruto dan mereka memasuki Kuoh Academy dan siap mengikuti pelajaran hari ini.

Sementar di salah satu atap gedung Ophis melihat dan mendengar semua yang ada disana dan hanya menggertakan giginya melihat Rias yang menggandeng tangan Naruto.

"Kau boleh bersenang-senang dan tersenyum senang Rias Gremory tak lama lagi senyuman mu itu akan menjadi tangisan"ucap Ophis dan merobek dimensi dan memasuki nya.

To Be Continue

Saya minta maaf atas keterlambatan TCSoD, dan terimakasih atas komentar kalian dan kalian yang masih setia dengan fic ini. Dan word chapter ini pendek karena hanya segitu yang saya bisa.

Dan maaf gak bisa balas satu-satu komentar kalian, karena saya termasuk orang yang sedikit malas dalam membalas Komentar di akhir cerita tapi saya ucapkan terimakasih atas komentar nya dan yang menantikan Naruto Phenenx: The Savior or Destroyer akan Up 2 hari mendatang. Dan tetap nantikan lanjutan nya di The Chronicles Son of Dragon. Dan sekali lagi saya minta maaf karena saya uas jadi saya kan hiatus selama 1 minggu(Bukan kehendak saya)

Nb: semoga suka dengan chapter ini. Maaf saya gak terlalu paham buat adegan Lemon nya


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer

Masashi Kishimoto dan Ichie Ishibumi

Genre :Romance and Adventure

Rating : M

Pairing: Naruto x ?

Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, Miss tanda baca, Typo dan Gaje, RinneNaru

The Chronicles Son of Dragon

Balasan Review:

.980: terimakasih adam-san dan senin ini update kok.

Senju-nara shira: wahh terimakasih ya. Baiklah saya akan jawab pertanyaan nya.

1\. Senin ini update kok.

2\. nanti Ophis yang bakalan buka segel nya dan dibantu oleh Great Red tentunya.

3\. akan ada scene bertarung antara mereka dan nantikan saja nanti.

Amin, semoga kamu juga Senju-san.

905: Terimakasih sebelumnya dan masalah kekuatan, Naruto diatas dong, masa memiliki mata Rinnegan(mata kehidupan) dan mempunyai darah Great Red dibawah para Maou.

Guest007: Terimakasih, ni dah lanjut.

Asd: udah kok.

Dandidandi185: wahhh kalau itu saya lupa buat peringatan, maaf ya.

Firdaus minato: udah kok.

Kurotsuki Kazu: makanya ikutin terus ya.

Hyuuhi Ga ara: makanya tetapi ikutin terus kelanjutan nya.

Tomi G7: terimakasih.

Crucufix: ni dah lanjut kok.

Rohimbae: ni dah lanjut kok.

Laffayete: maaf saja kalau saya update nya agak lama karena lagi sibuk di dunia nyata dan masalah word saya memang gak bisa buat panjang".

David997: kalau up kilat belum bisa karena saya sedang menghadapi UAS(mahasiswa)

Grand560: ni dah lanjut kok. Naruto x harem dan haremnya akan terjawab seiiring cerita.

AshuraOotsukiIndra999: terimakasih.

Tenshisha Hikari: maaf kalau chapter ini dak sesuai.

Ruin's Crimson: hahaha maaf saja, itu terpikir ketika saya tengah ngetik.

Forneus787: maaf saja kalau menurut anda ini tidak bagus, kan saya penah katakan yang gak suka silahkan tekan tombol back.

Antoni Yamada: terimakasih ni dah lanjut kok.

Riki Ryugasaki: perihal itu akan terjawab di chapter 8/9.

Bagi yang kiranya akan ngeFlame saja lebih baik gak usah dibaca dan tekan tombol back.

Chapter 8

Di dalam kelas XII B tampak semua siswa fokus dengan pelajaran mereka karena saat ini yang sedang mengajar adalah salah satu guru terkiller di Kuoh Academy. Jika yang lain sedang serius maka beda dengan Naruto, kini dia tengah memandangi Issei yang sedang dikejar oleh anggota Kendo.

'Pasti ketahuan ngintip lagi'batin nya.

"Uzumaki-san, bisahkah kau kerjakan soal Logaritma ini"ucap guru tersebut dengan ogah-ogahan Naruto mengerjakan nya dan guru tersebut hanya bisa membuka mulutnya melihat betapa cepatnya muridnya itu mengerjakan soal Matematika yang biasa dipakai dalam Olimpiade dunia.

"Aku mengakui kepintaranmu Uzumaki-san tapi setidaknya lihatlah saya ketika mengajar atau nilai Matematika mu akan kuberi E, apa kau mau seperti itu ?"ucapnya.

"Aku mengerti sensei"ucap Naruto dan mereka melanjutkan lagi pelajaran. Sementara Rias yang berada di sampingnya hanya bisa menatap Naruto tanpa berniat untuk berucap.

Teng teng teng teng

Bel akhirnya berbunyi ini saat semua siswa untuk beristirahat setelah menghadapi pelajaran Matematika yang menguras pikiran berbeda dengan Naruto kini dia sedang berada di atap karena dia yang merasakan aura seseorang yang memanggilnya keatas yang pasti dia bukan lah manusia mungkin saja itu petunjuk tentang siapa yang mengincarnya.

"Owh kau lagi, ada perlu denganku"ucap Naruto.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya sedang duduk disini"ucap Ophis.

"Tidak mungkin hanya sekedar duduk, Ouroboros Dragon pasti tidak akan membuang-buang waktunya hanya untuk duduk disini melihat aktifitas siswa, jadi katakan ada perlu apa denganku Ophis ?"ucap Naruto.

Ophis yang awalnya kaget langsung memasang senyum diwajahnya.

"Kau lumayan juga putra Great Red, biasanya hawa ku dapat dirasakan hanya pada pemimpin fraksi, bahkan dua iblis disana tidak menyadarinya kan, Naruto"ucap Ophis yang menunjuk Sona dan Rias.

"Kau tahu Great Red, dimana dia ?"ucap Naruto yang memegang pundaknya.

"Aku tahu dimana dan aku akan menjawab semua yang ada dipikiran mu saat ini asalkan kau mau bergabung dengan Chaos Bridge dan menjadi pangeranku"ucapnya santai.

"Yang benar saja, aku tidak akan bergabung dalam organisasimu dan kenapa aku harus memenuhi keinginanmu itu ?"balas Naruto yang melepasakan pegangan nya.

"Kau dapatkan informasi tentang Great Red dan aku mendapatkanmu menjadi pangeranku, anak dari Great Red dan Ouroboros Dragon kurasa itu cocok"ucap Ophis tersenyum menyeringai.

"Itu menurutmu tapi maaf saja aku tidak mau"ucap Naruto.

"Kalau kau menjadi pasanganku, kau akan mendapatkan kekuatan dan menjadi pemimpin Chaos Bridge"tawar Ophis lagi.

"Maaf saja Ophis aku cukup senang dengan kekuatanku saat ini"ucap Naruto yang berjalan meninggalkan nya.

"Dan aku tahu cara melepaskan segel yang ada pada dirimu itu"ucap Ophis dan membuat Naruto berhenti melangkah.

"Aku cukup tersanjung karena kau mencari informasi semua tentangku dari DIA tapi aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan semua tawaranmu. Sepertinya kau harus segera pergi dari sini karena jika tidak Sirzech akan merasakan auramu"ucap Naruto yang menunjuka Sirzech dan Lucius yang memasuki Kuoh Academy.

"Kau baik sekali pangeranku, aku akan pergi tapi aku akan tetap menantikan jawaban ya dari mulutmu"ucap Ophis yang mencium sekilas bibir Naruto dan pergi begitu saja.

'Astaga dia nekat juga dan kenapa pula tubuhku bereaksi dengan ciuman tadi'batin Naruto.

"Tapi untunglah dia sudah pergi"ucap Naruto dan meninggalkan atap sekolah.

Time Skip

Hari ini tepatnya merupakan hari kunjungan orang tua, semua siswa bersemangat menunjukan kepada keluarga selama mereka sekolah dan ada pula yang bosan dan tidak mau melihat mereka disini contohnya saja Rias. Dia cukup Risih dengan tindakan ayahnya yang dari tadi menyeruhkan namanya apalagi setelah dia berhasil menyelesaikan soal Kimia.

"Rias seharusnya kau bersemangat melihat kakak dan ayahmu disini"ucap Naruto yang memegang tangan kekasihnya.

"Tapi aku malu Naruto-kun"ucap Rias yang menundukan kepalanya.

"Kenapa perlu malu ?, mereka disini melihat anak dan adik nya disekolah seharusnya kau menujukan kepada mereka bukan nya malu"ucap Naruto.

"Seandainya Okaa-sama disini pasti aku akan bersemangat bukan nya s-"ucapan Naruto karena Rias yang meletakan jarinya di bibir Naruto.

"Kau tidak sendiri Naruto-kun , kau masih punya aku"ucap Rias.

"Terimakasih Rias, aku mencintaimu"ucap Naruto.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Naruto-kun"ucap Rias.

Lucius dan Sirzech yang melihat kearah Naruto dan Rias hanya bisa tersenyum tapi mereka langsung memasang wajah serius.

"Apa Tou-sama merasakan nya tadi di atap ?"ucap Sirzech.

"Ya, aura Ouroboros Dragon dan aura Great Red. Aura Great Red yang berasal dari Uzumaki Naruto-kun walaupun samar-samar"ucap Lucius yang melihat kearah Naruto dan Rias.

"Dan pada pertemuan 3 Fraksi nanti kau harus pastikan semuanya, Sirzech"ucap Lucius yang berjalan menjauh.

'Termasuk aura dari Kushina-chan'telepatinya.

"Tentu Tou-sama'balasnya.

Namun tanpa disadari oleh mereka Naruto hanya memasang wajah tersenyum sambil melihat kearah pintu.

Teng teng teng teng

Bel istirahat akhirnya berbunyi dan semua siswa akhirnya meninggalkan kelas dan menuju kantin. Kini Naruto sedang tidur bersandar dekat pohon disamping gedung lama.

"Kau disini Naru-kun"ucap Rias yang datang bersama keluarganya.

"Owh ada apa Rias ?"ucap Naruto yang membuka matanya.

"Aku disini hanya ingin memberikan mu ini"ucap Rias yang membawakan sebungkus roti dan sebotol susu hangat"ucap Rias yang memberikan nya.

"Wahhh terimakasih Rias, kebetulan aku lapar"ucap Naruto yang mengambil bungkusan tadi.

Sementara Issei yang melihat Bucho tersayangnya bermesraan dengan senpainya hanya bisa pundung di bawah pohon.

Sementara di atap gedung lama, Ophis yang merencanakan untuk membawakan makanan untuk pangeran nya langsung mengahancurkan makanan itu di tempat karena melihat adegan Rias yang menyuapi pangerannya.

"Kurang ajar kau Gremory, kau berani sekali mengambil pangeranku"ucapnya dan melihat kearah Issei dan sebuah rencana terpikirkan olehnya.

"Tunggu saja , kau tidak akan bisa memiliki Naruto-kun karena dia hanya untukku"ucap Ophis yang menghilang dengan cara merobek dimensi.

Sementara di salah satu gedung lain, Vali dan Bikou yang melihat Ophis baru saja meninggalkan tempat berucap.

"Aku baru tahu kalau Ophis mengenal kata cinta"ucap Bikou.

"Kau benar mungkin gara-gara darah naga yang mengalir dalam tubuh senpai"ucap Vali.

"Senpai"beo Bikou yang bingung dengan ucapan Vali.

"Dan apa maksudmu dengan darah naga"tambahnya.

"Aku memanggil orang yang ada disana karena dia berhasil mengalahkanku dan dia adalah anak dari Great Red"ucap Vali sambil menunjuk kearah Naruto.

"APAAAAAA"teriak Bikou.

"Pantas saja Ophis mengincarnya"tambanhnya

Sementara di tempat Naruto, dia yang merasakan aura Ophis dan Vali mengalihkan pandangan nya.

"Ada apa Naru-kun ?"ucap Rias.

"Tidak ada apa"ucap Naruto.

"Nee Naru-kun, Onii-sama mengundangmu ke pertemuan 3 fraksi, maukah kau ikut denganku sekalian memperkenalkanmu pada mereka ?"ucap Rias.

"Ta-"ucapan naruto terpotong karena Rias yang meletakan jarinya dibibir Naruto.

"Aku tidak menerima penolak kan"ucapnya.

"Tapi aku-"lagi-lagi ucapan nya terpotong karena mendengar suara siswa yang melintasi mereka.

"Hey kau dengar ada seorang cosplayer penyihir di aula"ucapnya.

"Benarkah, ayoo kita kesana"ucap yang satunya lagi.

"Penyihir"ucap Asia.

"Pasti dia, benarkan Naru-kun, Akeno"ucap Rias.

"Benar/iya"ucap Naruto dan Akeno. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk melihat dan meninggalkan Issei yang masih pundung di pohon.

Issei Pov

"Kenapa hidupku begini, aku memang merelakan Bucho untuk Naruto-senpai tapi kenapa ada suatu hal yang menginginkan Bucho hanya untuk ku seorang"ucapku entah pada siapa.

"Aku akan membantumu"ucap seseorang.

"Siapa kau gadis loli ?"ucapku.

"Kau tidak perlu mengetahui siapa aku ?"ucap nya.

"Setidaknya kau sebutkan namamu supaya aku bisa memanggilmu"ucapku.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Ophis"ucap Ophis.

"Aku akan membantu mu, karena aku tertarik dengan Uzumaki Naruto dan kau bisa mengambil Rias Gremory untukmu"ucap Ophis.

"Mana bisa begitu, Naruto-senpai sudah jadian dengan Rias Bucho"ucapku.

"Bukan nya dalam hatimu kau menginginkan nya bukan"ucap Ophis.

"Ta-tapi aku i-"ucapanku terpotong karena dia menyelanya.

"Kau nanti akan dibawa Gremory untuk menemui seseorang dan setelah kau darisana kau ajak dia untuk keruanganya bilang ada yang ingin kau katakan kemudian kau cium dia d-"ucapan Ophis terpotong.

"Mana bisa begitu aku bisa dibunuh Naruto-senpai"ucapku.

Issei pov end

"Kau terlalu lama Sekiryuutei"ucap Ophis dan tiba-tiba saja warna mata Issei menjadi merah.

"Dengan tubuh ini aku akan menghancurkanmu Rias Gremory"ucap Issei yang telah dirasuki Roh Ophis.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi"ucap Issei lagi.

Disisi Naruto, mereka telah sampai dan melihat seseorang yang berdiri diatas panggung.

"Wahhh Naruto-kun datang untuk menemuiku"ucap gadis tersebut yang langsung menerjang Naruto dan membuat mereka terjatuh.

"Aku tidak bisa bernafas"ucap Naruto yang tertindih.

"Owh maaf, Naruto-kun. Sera kangen sama kamu"ucap Serafall.

Naruto yang sudah berdiri melihat siswa lain yang masih memfoto segera berucap.

"Kalian bubar"ucap Naruto tegas dan mereka membbarkan diri dengan wajah kesal.

"Selamat datang Serafall-sama"ucap Rias.

"Wahhhh Rias-chan rupanya, kau tahu dimana Sona-chan ?, aku dari tadi mencarinya dan malah tersasar disini"ucap Serafall.

"Sona pasti di ruangan nya, apakah anda datang melihat tempat pertemuan ?"tanya Rias.

"Tentu dan juga untuk melihat Sona-chan pastinya"balasnya dengan girang.

"Owh itu yang namanya Sekiryuutei"Ucap Serafall.

"Darimana saja kau Issei ?"ucap Rias.

"Maaf Bucho, aku tertinggal tadi"ucapnya terkekeh.

"Benar Serafall-sama, dia Hyoudo Issei pawnku dan Issei ini Serafall Leviathan salah satu Yondai Maou"jelas Rias.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Rias-chan, dadah Naruto-kun"ucap Serafall mencium pipi kanan Naruto dan pergi dari sana dan Ophis yang memasuki tubuh Issei hanya menggeram karena pangeran nya dicium begitu. Bunyi bel membuyarkan mereka dan mereka semua mulai memasuki kelas untuk melanjutkan pelajaran.

Time Skip

Akhirnya pelajaran berakhir, Rias mengajak Issei untuk menemui seseorang dan kini Naruto sedang mengobrol dengan Lucius.

"Sebelumnya saya mengucapkan terimakasih lagi karena kau menyelamatkan putriku"ucap Lucius.

"Bukan masalah bagiku"ucap Naruto datar.

Dan mereka mengobrol seperti akrab seperti sudah mengenal satu sama lain.

Di tempat Rias, kini dia dan Issei berada diruangan nya karena ada yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Issei.

"Ada apa kau mengajakku kesini Issei ?"ucap Rias.

"Aku ingin pinjam hp mu Bucho lalu ada yang ingin aku bicarakan"ucap Issei dan Rias menyerahkan Hp nya. Setelah dia selesai. Rias dibuat kaget karena Issei yang mencium nya dan sekarang menindihnya.

"Issei apa-apaan ini"ucap Rias yang mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Aku menginginkanmu Bucho"ucap Issei yang melepaskan baju seklolah Rias dan mengambil salah satu dadanya dan kemudian mengulumnya, Rias yang diperlakukan begitu hanya bisa mengerang tertahan.

"Hentikan ini Issei"ucapnya lirih dan lagi-lagi mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Kau menikmatinya Bucho"ucap Issei.

Sementara Naruto yang baru saja selesai acara mengobrolnya dengan Lucius mendapatkan sms dari Rias dan menyuruhnya kesana. Tapi ketika sampai disana dia mendengar suara desahan dan segera membuka pintu tersebut.

"Jadi ini yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku Rias"ucap Naruto dengan nada datar.

Rias yang mendengar suara Naruto dan melihat celah langsung melepaskan diri dan menuju ke Naruto tak lupa memakai kembali bajunya.

"Naruto-kun ini bukan seperti yang kau lihat"ucap Rias.

"Jangan menyangkal Bucho, kau menikmatinya"ucap Issei dari seberang.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Issei hanya bisa menggepalkan tangan dan menggertakan giginya dan tiba-tiba saja tubuh Naruto mengeluarkan aura merah pudar dan semakin memekat.

"Ayooo Bucho kita lanjutkan lagi"ucap Issei.

"Tutup mulutmu Issei"bentak Rias.

"Kalian boleh lanjutkan dan aku akan pergi sekarang"ucap Naruto dan meninggalkan mereka.

Dan kini hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka dan Ophis yang masih didalam jiwa Issei hanya bisa tersenyum menyeringai.

'Rencana ku berhasil'batin nya dan keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan Rias disana.

To Be Continue

Maaf sebelumnya agak lama update karena saa baru saja selesai UAS dan beristirahat sejenak sembari meringankan pikiran. Terimakasih kepada semua yang telah memberikan komentar nya pada chapter kemaren dan jangan lupa berikan komentar mu tapi NoFlame. Semoga suka dengan chapter ini.

Arigatou Gozaimasu


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer

Masashi Kishimoto dan Ichie Ishibumi

Genre :Romance and Adventure

Rating : M

Pairing: Naruto x ?

Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, Miss tanda baca, Typo dan Gaje, RinneNaru

The Chronicles Son of Dragon

Chapter 9

Naruto yang sedang duduk ditaman, merasakan hawa dingin dari pipinya dan melihat Ophis yang memberinya sekaleng soda.

"Untuk apa ini ?"ucap Naruto.

"Untuk diminum Naruto-kun, bukan nya untuk ditatap saja"ucap Ophis yang membuka minuman dan Naruto mengambilnya dan segera meminumnya.

"Aku melihat semua apa yang terjadi tadi ?"ucap Ophis dan Naruto hanya bisa berhenti dan menatap nya tajam.

"Apa maksudmu ?"ucaapnya.

"Kejadian di ruang tadi, adegan Sekiryuutei dan Rias Gremory. Itu sungguh h-"ucapan Ophis terpotong karena Naruto yang mencengkram kerah bajunya.

"Jangan pernah kau sekali-kali menyebut itu disini"ucap Naruto yang telah menatap Ophis dengan Rinnegan nya.

"Maaf saja Naruto-kun kalau membuatmu marah tapi itu benarkan kejadian tadi sungguh menakjubkan dan tak di duga-duga"ucap Ophis.

"Kau yang merupakan pacar si rambut merah, dan dia berani sekali bermain api dibelakangmu dan ternyata Sekiryuutei lah yang bermain dengan-"lagi-lagi ucapan Ophis terpotong kerena Naruto yang telah mengarahkan Gedoudama nya kemuka Ophis.

"Sekali lagi kau berucap maka kau akan hancur"ucap Naruto datar.

"Sungguh menarik Naruto-kun, apa kau bisa mengalahkan ku dengan kekuatan mu sekarang bahkan kau hanya kutu dihadapanku ?"ucap Ophis dengan nada menghina dan juga dia telah membuat kekai takutnya kan terjadi pertempuran disini.

"Heh kita belum mencoba Ophis"ucap Naruto sombong kemudian dia mundur kebelakang dan bersiap menyerang Ophis dengan gedoudama nya tetapi Ophis menangkis nya dengan tangan kosong.

'Mustahil Gedoudamku bisa ditangkis hanya satu tangan'batin Naruto.

"Kau jangan remeh kan aku Naruto-kun, aku ini Ouroboros Dragon, naga yang dapat ditakuti Tuhan(Anime)"ucap Ophis.

"Jangan senang dulu Ophis, aku masih belum mengalah"ucap Naruto dan dari dalam keluar anjing raksasa.

"Owh jadi ini, yang disebut Great Red waktu itu"ucap Ophis pelan dan bersiap menangkis serangan.

"Kenapa kau hanya menagkis saja Ophis, lawan aku ? , gunakan kekuatan mu"teriak Naruto yang mengarahkan Fudoudama nya lagi-lagi ditangkis Ophis hanya menggunakan 1 tangan.

"Hmmmm aku tahu kenapa Rias Gremory meninggalkan kan mu, karena kau lemah. Kau harus ingat Sacred Gear bocah itu diisi oleh salah satu naga surgawi, Ddraig. Tidak ada apa-apanya denganmu"ucap Ophis yang mencoba memancing emosi Naruto dan Naruto yang pada awalnya memang dalam keadan emosi langsung menyerangnya membabi buta.

"Jangan sok tahu kau"balasnya.

"Jika kau bergabung dengan ku kau akan jadi orang terkuat di dunia bahkan di Underworld"ucap Ophis.

"Jangan hanya menghindar sialan"ucap Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau menyakiti pangeranku tapi kalau kau memaksa aku akan serius"ucap Ophis yang mulai menaikkan kekuatan.

"Jangan lengah"ucap Ophis yang telah berada di belakang dan mengarahkan bola hitam pekat kearah Naruto dan mengenainya telak.

"Luar biasa"ucap Naruto yang berjalan dengan perut yang berdarah karena serangan tadi.

"Kau bisa mengeluarkan nya juga bahkan lebih maka dari itu ikutlah denganku"ucap Ophis yang berjalan menuju Naruto dan memegang pipinya.

"Untuk apa tetap berada di sini, disini hanya akan membuat hatimu luka. Datang lah padaku maka aku akan sembuhkan luka hatimu dan kau bisa membalaskan nya pada Gremory bagaimana sakitnya dihianati"ucap Ophis

"Ta-tapi aku mas-sih mencin-tainya bah-kan a-ku tela-h ber-cin-ta deng-an nya"ucap Naruto sambil terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Kau keras kepala seperti Great Red"ucap Ophis tersenyum bukan senyum palsunya selama ini.

"Aku baru per-pertama ka-li melih-atmu terse-nyum Ophis, kau ca-ntik kalau beg-itu"ucap Naruto terbata sambil mulutnya terus mengeluarkan darah.

"Jangan banyak bicara lagi"ucap Ophis yang mengarahkan tangan nya keperut Naruto.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa ikut dengan mu Ophis aku ma-"ucapan Naruto terpotong karena Ophis yang mencium. Naruto yang masih kaget dengan tindakan Ophis perlahan tapi pasti membalas ciuman Ophis. Kini Ophis berada dipangkuan Naruto dan memeluk leher nya sedangkan naruto memeluk pinggangnya.

'Apa yang terjadi denganku ?, kenapa tubuhku tidak dapat berhenti melakukan nya ?'batin naruto.

"Kenapa kau menyembuhkanku dan kenapa kau peduli denganku ?"ucap Naruto yang telah duduk ditanah dan melepaskan pegangan nya tadi.

"Sudahku bilang, aku menginginkanmu sebagai pangeranku dan aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kau berkata "ya" "ucap Ophis.

"Dan ada hal yang harus aku katakan padamu"ucap nya.

"Apa itu ?"balas Naruto.

"Ini menyangkut ibumu"ucap Ophis.

"Kau pasti herankan, kenapa tidak ada salah satu pun dari keluarga Gremory yang datang ketika ibumu meninggal ?"ucap Ophis.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Ophis terpaksa mengingat apa yang dikatakan ibunya.

"Karena ibumu telah diusir dan di buang oleh keluarga Gremory"ucap Ophis, kali ini Naruto menegeras kan wajahnya.

"Jangan asal ngomong, Kaa-sama bilang dia pergi untuk tinggal di dunia manusia bukan seperti yang kau katakan tadi"balas Naruto.

"Aku mengatakan ini apa yang diucapkan Great Red padaku"balas Ophis dan lagi-lagi Naruto hanya bisa menggertakan giginya dan mengepal tangan nya kuat dan juga dia kembali berucap.

"Ophis aku punya satu permintaan"ucap Naruto.

"Apa itu ?"ucapnya.

"Pertemukan aku dengan Great Red"ucap Naruto dan tanpa disadari olehnya Ophis memasang senyum di wajahnya.

"Baiklah ikut aku"ucap Ophis berdiri dan merobek celah dimensi dan memasuki nya disusul Naruto.

Sementra tak jauh dari sana, Vali dan Bikou yang melihat mereka berdua memasuki celah dimensi berucap.

"Telah dimulai rupa nya"ucap Vali.

"Sepertinya begitu"ucap Bikou dan mereka juga pergi dari sana.

Sementara di ruang penelitian ilmu gaib, Rias yang masih memikirkan kejadian tadi tiba-tiba tersentak.

'Aku merasakan Naruto-kun dalam bahaya tapi aku juga tidak tahu apa itu ? dan kenapa harus menjadi seperti ini'batin Rias.

Di tempat Ophis dan Naruto, kini mereka tengah menunggu kedatangan Great Red.

"Inikah celah dimensi"ucap Naruto.

"Benar, untung kau pergi bersamaku jika tidak kau akan menghilang karena butuh kekuatan yang besar dapat membuka dan memasuki celah dimensi tapi perbincangan mereka terputus karena kedatangan sosok naga merah besar.

"Ada apa Ophis ?, kau mau merebut celah dimensi da-"ucap Great Red terpotong karena melihat anaknya disana.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga nak ?"ucap Great Red dan Naruto yang pertama kali melihat ayahnya langsung mendekat bukan untuk memeluk tetapi mengarahkan Gedoudama ke Great Red tapi dengan mudah ditepis.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan Kaa-san ?, kemana kau naga busuk ?"ucap Naruto marah dan tak lama kemudian terdengar suara isakan dari Naruto.

"Kau tahu Kaa-san merindukanmu bahkan di saat terakhirnya dia ingin sekali bertemu denganmu"isak naruto.

"Maafkan aku nak, aku tidak ada pada saat itu"ucap Great red.

"Dan ini saat yang tepat menceritakan nya Great Red"ucap Ophis.

"Baiklah. Dengarkan ini nak, aku akan menceritakan semua yang tidak pernah diceritakan Kushina padamu dan mungkin saja ini akan mempengaruhi mu dalam menilai klan Gremory."ucap Great Red.

Flashback On

Di underworld telah terjadi perang besar antara bangsa iblis, malaikat dan malaikat jatuh tapi pertarungan mereka terganggu karena bangsa naga yang juga melangsungkan pertarungan mereka disana. Tampak Great Red yang sedang bertarung dengan Trihexa dan meninggalkan banyak korban baik dari bangsa iblis, malaikat dan malaikat jatuh. Jadi mereka sepakat untuk memerangi mereka dan berhasil melukai Great Red hingga membuat salah satu sayapnya putus dan Trihexa yang disegel oleh Tuhan(Anime) dan naga yang tersisa Albion, Ddraig dan Ouroboros mencoba melarikan diri tetapi Albion dan Ddraig berhasil ditangkap dan disegel dalam sebuah Scared Gear. Itu akan aktif ketika mereka menemukan orang yang tepat untuk memiliki nya.

Ourobors yang berhasil lolos dan meninggalkan tempat dan Great red juga berhasil kabur karena mereka yang sedang membantu menyegel Trihexa dan membantu penyegelan Ddraig dan Albion.

Sementara di area mansion Gremory, Kushina yang tidak ikut perang sedang berada ditaman melihat pria berambut hitam yang terkapar dengan tangan yang putus. Karena perang sedang berlangsung mereka dilarang membawa orang kerumah takutnya dia itu mata-mata dari bangsa lain. Kushina lantas membawa nya ke sebuah pondok yang tak jauh dari Mansion Gremory. Kemudian dia pergi membawa peralatan dan obat setelah selesai memperban luka, dia menunggu sampai siuman dan tak lama kemudian pria tersebut membuka matanya.

"Jangan bangun dulu pemuda-san, kau masih terluka"ucap Kushina yang menahan badan Great Red yang mencoba bangun.

"Aku dimana ?"ucapnya.

"Kau aman sekarang pasti kau korban perang kan"ucap Kushina.

Sementara pemuda tersebut diam tanpa menjawab.

"Kushina, Kushina Gremory"ucap Nya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Pemuda tersebut membalas uluran tangan tersebut.

"Great Red, kau bisa memanggilku Great Red"ucapnya. Sejak saat itu mereka berteman akrab dan lama-lama muncul perasaan suka diantara mereka. Dan pada suatu hari terjadilah hal yang tidak diingkan dan membuat semua nya sedikit berubah.

Suatu hari Tetua Gremory memanggil seluruh anggota nya termasuk Kushina untuk berkumpul di ruang keluarga.

"Ketika perang berlangsung aku mendengar dari warga melihat pemuda dan yang membuatku marah mereka melihat Kushina yang menyelamatkan nya. Apa benar Kushina ?"ucap tetua dengan nada marah.

"Apa maksudmu Otou-sama ?, Kushina-chan selalu berada dirumah"ucap Lucius.

"Permisi Lucius-sama tapi belakangan ini Kushina-sama pulang agak terlambat"ucap salah satu penjaga dan pelayan.

"Kalian diam, tidak ada yang menyuruh kalian bicara"ucap Lucius membentak mereka.

Tetua yang mendengar ucapan pelayan dan penjaga tadi berucap berjalan menuju Kushina dan memegang bahunya erat.

"Katakan dimana kau menyumbuyikan nya Kushina ?"bentak nya.

"Otou-sama jangan kasar dengan Kushina-chan"ucap Lucius.

"Kau dengar Lucius, dia bukan keluarga kita, dia hanya anak yang diselamatkan dan ada beberapa malaikan jatuh yang ingin menyerangnya"ucapnya.

"Jika dia yang dikatakan oleh para warga, aku tidak segan membunuhnya karena membiarkan musuh ada di sini"ucap nya dan mendorong Kushina dan membuat nya menabrak kaki meja.

"Memang benar yang dikatakan mereka, waktu itu aku menyelamatkan seseorang, dia terluka parah tangan nya hampir putus, aku tidak tega karena tidak ada yang mau menolong nya maka nya aku membawa dia kegubuk dan mengobatinya"jelas Kushina.

"Dan kau langusng tidur dengan nya"ucap salah satu tetua dan Lucius yang mendengar Kushina dihina mengarahkan Power destruction nya tetapi tangan nya ditahan oleh Venelana.

"Jaga ucapan kalian"bantak nya.

"Memang benar kan, mata-mataku mengatakan begitu"ucap salah satu tetua.

"Itu memang benar, memangnya kenapa ?"ucap seseorang yang menerobos masuk.

"Owh punya nyali rupanya kau masuk kesini, kupikir kau akan meringkuk takut"ucap salah satu tetua.

"Jika sesekali kau menyentuh Kushina, jika kau menyentuhnya kupastikan kau hanya tinggal nama"ucap nya.

Kushina yang melihat orang yang dicintainya, berjalan mendekat dan menenangkan nya.

"Red-kun tenanglah aku tidak apa-apa"ucap Kushina.

"Tapi dia melukai mu dan membahayakan anak kita"ucap nya. Dan mereka semua yang ada disana mendengar kata anak kita hanya menggeram terutama tetua yang sudah marah besar sejak tadi menampar Kushina dan membuatnya menabrak kursi. Dan Venelana tengah mengandung anak kedua mencoba mendekat tapi tetua melarangnya.

"Kenapa Jiji, bibi Kushina terluka"ucap Sirzech kecil.

"Dia itu pengkhianat"ucap tetua.

"Kalian cari mati rupanya"Ucap nya dan tubuhnya diselimuti aura merah pekat.

"Aku akan membunuh kalian semua"teriaknya dan pemuda terebut menjadi naga merah besar yang sangat mereka kenal.

"GREAT RED"ucap mereka kaget karena salah satu naga yang lolos berada disini.

"Kalian telah membuat kesalahan besar"ucap nya yang siap menyerang tetapi dia melihat salah satu tetua mengarahkan pisau ke perut Kushina dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau mendekat maka mereka akan mati"ucap salah satu tetua yang mengarahkan pisau ke perut Kushina.

"Tetua jangan, Kushina-chan sedang mengandung"ucap Lucius yang ingin kesana tetapi tangan nya ditahan oleh Venelana.

"Kau tahu banyak anggota Gremory yang mati saat perang dan para naga lah yang membunuhnya"Ucapnya.

"Bukan berarti kau harus membunuhnya"teriak Lucius marah.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan ?"ucap Great Red .

"Mudah saja. Kau pergi dari sini maka Kushina dan bayinya akan selamat, karena aku muak melihatmu"ucapnya.

"Baiklah , tapi tolong jangan sakiti mereka"ucap Great Red lirih sambil bejalan menuju Kushina dan meletakan tangan nya di perut dan muncul cahaya merah disana dan setelah itu dia mulai mengepak kan sayapnya dan meninggalkan tempat.

"Kau bodoh, kenapa dibiarkan pergi ?"ucap salah satu tetua berbadan kecil.

"Tenang saja aku punya rencana"ucapnya berbisik.

2 tahun setelah peristiwa itu, Kushina sedang beristirahat untuk proses melahirkan nya nanti tapi tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang membekapnya dan dia jatuh pingsan dan seseorang itu membawanya pergi.

"Kushina-chan apakah kau sudah siap ?"ucap Lucius yang memasuki kamar adiknya tetapi tidak menemukan nya.

Lucius memeriksa ke kamar mandi tetapi tidak ada dan memerintahkan semua penjaga untuk mencarinya.

Sementara disuatu tempat yang jauh di dunia manusia, Minato yang sedang pulang menuju ke rumah dikagetkan dengan sesosok wanita yang pingsan di halte bus, dengan inisiatif dia membawa nya ke rumah dan memanggil dokter.

"Bagaimana keadaan nya dok ?"ucap Minato.

"Kandungan nya sehat dan sepertinya tahun ini dia akan melahirkan"ucap Shizune.

"Sebaiknya anda menjaga nya"ucap Shizune yang sudah dijelaskan Minato perihal tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu"ucapnya.

"Terimakasih banyak dok"ucap Minato dan menghantarkan nya sampai depan.

Tapi tak lama kemudian kushina membuka mata nya dan langsung mencoba berdiri dan duduk disana.

"Ternyata aku dibuang"ucap Kushina lirih.

"Tak apa nak, ibu akan selalu bersamamu"ucapnya mulai terisak sambil mengelus perutnya. Tanpa disadari oleh Kushina, Minato telah mendengar yang dikatakan nya tadi.

Sementara di Underworld

Perihal menghilangnya Kushina langsung menyebar di kalangan bangsawan iblis dan mereka semua membantu mencari tetapi salah satu prajurit dari keluarga Sitri menemukan sosok yang mirip Kushina meninggal di ujung sungai dekat daerah kekuasaan Sitri dan Lucius yang mendengar itu langsung menuju lokasi untuk memastikan dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat luka tusuk diperut nya.

Lucius memeriksa perutnya dan betapa kagetnya lagi karena dia tidak merasakan hawa kehidupan dari bayinya. Semua yang ada disana terpuruk dan membawa mayat Kushina kerumah untuk dimakamkan dan dua orang tetua dan satu penjaga tersisa disana.

"Kerja bagus"ucap tetua dan menyerahkan sekantong berlian padanya dan pergi dari sana sementara penjaga tersebut menggenggam erat kantong tersebut dan membatin.

'Maafkan saya Kushina-sama'batin nya.

Flashback off

"Bukan nya Kushina mati ditangan penjaga itu"ucap Ophis.

"Tak akan kubiarkan. sebelum kejadian tersebut, aku merasakan hal yang tidak enak akan terjadi dengan Kushina dan aku melihat dari bola kristal ini, penjaga itu ingin membunuh Kushina dan anak ku jadi terpaksa aku melumpuhkan nya dan mengganti Kushina dengan salah satu iblis disana dan membuatnya persis seperti Kushina dan membuatnya seolah-olah dia ditusuk dan kemudian aku membawa nya kedunia manusia"jelas Great Red.

"Kenapa tidak membawa nya ke celah dimensi ?"ucap Ophis sambil melirik kearah Naruto yang menunduk kan kepala nya.

"Kau bodoh, mereka bakalan hancur dengan tekanan celah dimensi"ucap Great Red.

"Lanjutkan"ucap Naruto datar.

"Baiklah"ucap Great Red.

Flashback On

Akhirnya Kushina dimakam kan dan semua orang turut berduka cita dan menyesalkan kejadian ini. Di dunia manusia, Kushina yang telah menceritakan semuanya pada Minato siapa dan darimana dia berasal pada awalnya Minato kaget tapi dia bisa menerima dan mengerti keadaan nya

Di Underworld Tepatnya tanggal 9 oktober xxxx lahirlah salah satu pewaris Gremory dengan rambut merah terang dan wajah yang sangat cantik.

"Namanya siapa anata ?"ucap Venelana.

"Rias, Rias Gremory namanya"ucap Lucius yang menggendong putri kecil nya.

Tepat satu hari setelah kelahiran Rias tapatnya tanggal 10 oktober xxxx, di dunia manusia lahirlah anak laki-laki berambut pirang.

'Kok pirang'batin Kushina melihat bayinya.

"Selamat tuan dan nyonya bayinya laki-laki, sehat pula"ucap dokter tersebut.

"Wah tampan dan lucu nya"ucap Minato.

Setelah dibersihkan dan dibungkus kain bayi tersebut langsung diberi asi oleh Kushina dan sekarang Minato sedang berbincang dengan dokter di depan.

"Kau tampan sekali nak mirip Red-kun tapi kenapa rambutnya pirang ya"ucap Kushina.

"Mau diberi nama siapa Kushina"ucap Minato yang membuatnya kaget dan sedang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Aku juga bingung Minato, ada saran"ucap Kushina.

"Bagaimana kalau Uzumaki Naruto Gremory, Uzumaki yang berarti kekal, Naruto adalah pusaran dan Gremory dari nama keluarga mu. Jadi pusaran Gremory yang kekal"jelas Minato.

"Nama yang bagus, sekarang namamu Uzumaki Naruto Gremory sayang"ucap Kushina mencium hidung Naruto dan tangan kecil Naruto meraih pipi ibunya. Minato yang melihat interaksi ibu dan anak itu sedikit terharu.

"Owh ya Kushina, kenapa kau tidak kembali ketempat mu ?. Mungkin mereka senang kalau mereka tahu Naruto telah lahir"ucap Minato memainkan pipi tembem Naruto dan Naruto kecil mengambil tangan Minato.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, apakah mereka mau melihat kami lagi ?"ucap Kushina sedikit terisak dan dia kaget karena Minato yang memeluknya.

"Tenang saja Kushina, aku akan menjagamu dan Naru-chan walaupun kita berasal dari dunia yang berbeda dan juga pintu rumah selalu terbuka untukmu"ucap Minato.

"Terimakasih Minato-kun"ucapnya lirih.

Flashback off

"Kenapa kau tidak melihat Kaa-sama dan aku waktu itu"ucap Naruto.

"Aku ingin nak tapi waktu itu beberapa dari golongan Maou lama dan beberapa orang dari malaikat jatuh sedang mencari orang yang mendapatkan Sacred Gear dan kemudia membunuhnya, jika aku keluar maka takutnya akan membuat gempar dan memancing tetua sialan itu"ucap Great Red.

"Aku sangat menyesal karena tidak bersamamu dan Kushina. Aku juga tidak melihat pertumbuhan anakku tapi untung saja pria yang bernama Minato itu sangat baik, dimana dia sekarang. Aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih"ucap Great Red.

"Dia sudah meninggal, menyelamatkan aku dan Kaa-sama dari serang golongan Maou lama"ucap Naruto dan Great Red yang mendengar itu hanya bisa terdiam dan merubah dirinya dalam wujud manusianya dan memeluk Naruto.

"Maafkan aku nak, aku pantas kau bunuh sekarang aku mengizinkanmu"ucap Great Red.

"Bodoh kalau kau kubunuh aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi dan para tetua Gremory sialan dan seluruh anggota Gremory itu akan merasakan pembalasan nya"ucap Naruto. Great Red merasakan hawa Naruto mulai naik dan melihat matanya yang berwarna merah kekuningan.

"Bukan nya kau mencintai salah satu dari keluarga Gremory kalau tidak salah namanya Rias Gremory"ucap Great Red.

"Aku tak perduli lagi dengan cinta, mereka akan segera menerima balasan atas apa yang telah mereka lakukan pada Kaa-sama"ucap Naruto melepaskan pelukan dan keluar dari sana.

"Sepertinya kau sangat ingin memiliki Naruto yah Ophis"ucap Great Red yang kembali lagi dalam wujud naga.

"Tentu saja, aku akan mendapatkan nya dengan cara apapun"ucap Ophis.

"Pasti kau juga yang menyebabkan kejadian itu"ucap Great Red.

"Pastinya, dia berani mengambil pangeranku maka aku tak akan segan-segan lagi. Baiklah aku pergi dulu Great Red"ucap Ophis yang keluar dari sana.

(Akan terjadi sesuatu di pertemuan ketiga Fraksi dan kuharap kau dapat menghentikan amukan Naruto, Ophis) telepati Great Red.

(Aku tidak janji Great Red, aku merasakan hawa nya meningkat dan hawa kebencian juga meningakat tapi sepertinya kau harus mengucapkan terimakasih padamu karena telah menceritakan nya pada Naruto-kun)balasnya.

'Apa aku telah salah bertindak, apa aku salah Kushina telah menceritakan semuanya pada Naruto. Semoga kau bisa membantunya Kushina'batin Great Red.

To Be Continue

Terimakasih banyak kepada semua yang masih setia menantikan kelanjutan dari The Chronicles Son of Dragon. Chapter ini banyak sekali yang berbeda di canon dan saya membuat tanggal lahir Rias yang 1 hari lebih dulu dari Naruto dan kehamilan bangsa iblis yang lama. Dan juga saya mengucapkan terimakasih kepada semua nya yang telah berkomentar(bukan flame tentunya) dan memfollow dan memfavorite cerita ini dan juga yang masuh penasaran kenapa Ddraig tidak ngapa-ngapain ketika Issei dirasuki dan semua pertanyaan tentang hal di ruang klub Rias akan terjawab di chapter selanjutnya. Saya kembali menekankan kepada para Haters, bagi yang tidak suka dengan fic ini berhenti berkata di kolom komentar dan ngepm saya dengan kata hujatan. Kalau tidak suka jangan dibaca dan silahkan tekan tombol back. Karena saya tidak suka ketika seseorang menghujat karya orang lain yang belum tentu mereka bisa membuatnya dan tunjukan karya kalian bukan nya hujatan kepada author. Lah-lah kok saya emosian baiklah lupakan tentang itu ini balasan Reviewnya.

Rozinakmikaze: mungkin saya akan buat Naru sedikit dark karena perasaan cintanya pada Rias masih memenuhi hatinya(walahhhh kok malah alay, Gomen ne)

Antoni Yamada: saya gak tahu kalau kecepatan, dan itu gak nyinggung kok malah saya mengucapkan terimakasih telah diingatkan.

Tamao: memang tetap NaruRias kok tapi mereka akan dipermainkan oleh takdir dan naru agak brengsek disini hehehehe.

Firdaus Minato: memang saya punya keinginan apa yan Firdaus-san katakan tapi kalau anaknya yang menyelamatin sepertinya belum sampai sana ide saya. Dan terimakasih atas saran nya.

Guest: memang disini Naru rada brengsek dan sampai cerita ini tamat akan tetap NaruRias kok karena saya salah satu NaruRias Lovers tapi hubungan mereka itu hanya dipermainkan oleh takdir dan keinginan Ophis yang ingin memiliki Naruto.

XIVIX Phreaker: nih dah lanjut kok.

.980: dah kok

Akira: maaf saja Akira-san, disini tetap NaruRias mungkin nanti rada2 NTR.

Asd: mih dah lanjut kok.

Guest007: hahahahaha nih dah lanjut kok.

Takashi: pairing fic ini NaruRias dan mungkin ada tapi tak banyak dan saya juga belum mahir buat fic lemon.

Yadi: woahhh terimakasih banyak, insyaallah.

Dark Resolvet: maaf saja anda nyampah saja di kolom komentar dan jika gak suka jangan dibaca. Tunjukan pada saya kalau kau itu lebih hebat dari saya jangan hanya buat komentar yang nyampah saja.

Shizuka: itu akan terjawab di chapter depan.

Kurotsuki kazu: Arigatou.

Blu kira: haha gomen gomen tapi itu lah yang alurnya Kira-san.

Grand560: mungkin, tapi saya gak tahu juga Naru akan ke Rias tapi jalan nya kembali akn sangaaaaaat panjang hehehehehe.

Laras781: Wokeh.

Senju nara shira: 1. Kemungkinan antara jumat-senin karena saya ingin publish sekalian dengan yang naruto phenex, 2. Chapter depan, 3. Tetap NaruRias kok tapi akan banyak rintangan salah satunya Ophis. Terimakasih atas saran nya dan semoga kita semua diberikan kesehatan amiiin.

Vin'DieseL D'.Newgates: ahhhh ini reader yang pengertian wkwkwkwk.

A1l3nz: owh sebelum buat ini saya pernah buat dengan judul yang sama tapi karakter nya Oc udah mau masuk chapter 4 dan banyaknya hujatan saya stop nulis tapi waktu itu saya publish di akun teman saya ini karena dulu saya belum punya akun.

Uzu Nami Tara 217: wokeehhh

Ashuraindra64: wahhh kamu ini sepertinya anti NaruRias ya, kalau Akeno pasti masuk tapi kalau gabriel bisa dipertimbangkan.

Dra zoldyck: wokeh.

The KidSno Oppai: wokeh

Crucufix: tetap NaruRias kok. Wokehh

Hyuuhi Ga Ara: aku juga gak tahu kenapa bisa jadi begini.

Shi-senpai: hahaha saya but Iphis disini sangat ambisius dan licik.

.5: Arigatou Ne.

Toni Nak Nexad881: pertanyaan kamu akan terjawab di chapter depan.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Identitas yang terbongkar

Disclaimer

Masashi Kishimoto dan Ichie Ishibumi

Genre :Romance and Adventure

Rating : M

Pairing: (Naruto x Rias Gremory)

Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, Miss tanda baca, Typo dan Gaje, RinneNaru

The Chronicles Son of Dragon

Happy Reading

Pada malam hari nya, pertemuan 3 fraksi sedang berlangsung. Pihak iblis diwakili oleh Sirzech dan Serafall serta ibils muda dan keluarganya, fraksi malaikat jatuh diwakili Azazel dan Vali sebagai wakilnya dan pihak malaikat diwakili Michael dan Irina Shidou.

"Mungkin kita mulai saja pertemuan ini, Sirzech"ucap Michael.

"Baiklah kita mu-"ucapan Sirzech terpotong karena Azazel yang menyelanya.

"Kita tunggu sebentar lagi, bukan nya Rias Gremory mengundang seseorang untuk datang"ucap Azazel sambil memangku kepalanya.

"Owh ya aku lupa, Apa kau sudah katakan padanya Ria-tan ?"ucap Sirzech.

Sedangkan yang di tanya hanya bisa menundukan kepala dan membuat semua yang ada disana bingung dan Serafall menyenggol sedikit tangan adiknya seolah meminta penjelasan.

"Aku tidak tahu Oneesama, Rias sudah begitu ketika pulang dengan Issei"ucapnya.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu"ucap seseorang yang ternyata adalah Naruto.

Naruto sekilas melihat kearah Rias dan mengalihkan pandangan nya dan menatap kearah Sirzech dan berjalan menjauh.

"Baiklah karena Naruto-kun sudah datang, maka kita mulai pertemuan ini. Azazel aku ingin mendengar langsung dari mulutmu, apakah kau terlibat dalam penyerangan Kokabiel ke Kuoh Academy ?"ucap Sirzech.

"Tentu saja tidak, Kokabiel bergerak sesuai dengan kemauan nya sendiri makanya aku menyuruh Hakuryuukou untuk menjemputnya, tapi dia sudah dihabisi oleh bocah Uzumaki-kun"ucap Azazel.

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat saja"ucap Naruto dengan nada datar.

"Dan bagaimana kau bisa mengalahkan Kokabiel Naruto-kun ?, secara dia adalah salah satu petinggi malaikat jatuh dan kau hanya manusia biasa"ucap Michael.

"Tak susah Michael-sama, aku hanya mengarahkan gedoudama ini"ucap Naruto dan menunjukan bola hitam pada tangan nya.

Sementara pemimpin fraksi kecuali Azazel dan Sirzech, terkejut karena melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto.

"Bukan nya kamu hanya manusia biasa saja Naruto-kun"ucap Serafall dengan wajah kaget di wajah nya.

"Seperti yang anda lihat Leviathan-sama, aku bukan hanya manusia lemah seperti yang kalian lihat. Aku bahkan bisa membunuh semua yang ada disini hanya dengan tanganku saja"ucap Naruto yang mulai meninggikan suara nya karena tersinggung dengan perkataan Serafall.

"Jaga ucapanmu Naruto"bentak Sona.

"Jangan kira kalian adalah makhluk terhormat, kami manusia bisa tunduk dengan kalian. Dan kalian dengar aku sudah muak berada disini, melihat seorang pengkhianat disini berdiri merasa tak bersalah"ucap Naruto yang menatap Rias sebentar dan mengalihkan nya ke Issei.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto-kun ?"ucap Akeno yang melihat pandangan Naruto yang mengarah ke Issei dan Rias secara bergantian.

"Kau bisa tanyakan sendiri pada si jalang Gremory"ucap Naruto menunjuk kearah Rias.

Tapi mereka dikagetkan dengan bola berwarna merah pekat yang dilemparkan Sirzech kearah Naruto tapi langsung memental dan meledakan ruang rapat.

"Bola ini tidak mempan padaku Sirzech Gremory Lucifer-sama"ucap Naruto datar.

"Owh ya aku akan perkenalkan diriku lagi pada kalian semua, nama saya adalah Uzumaki Naruto Gremory, anak dari Great Red dan Kushina Gremory yang akan membawa kehancuran pada kalian"ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai.

Sementara itu di celah dimensi

"Owh ya Great Red, aku masih penasaran kenapa bisa sayapmu bisa terpotong. Siapa yang dapat melakukan nya ?"ucap Ophis.

"Kau ingat seorang iblis yang bernama Rizevim Livan Lucifer, dialah yang memotong sayapku dengan menggunakan pedang kembar Izanagi Izanami, pedang yang dapat memotong apapun"ucap Great Red mengingat kembali kejadian saat itu.

"Bukan nya itu hanya legenda, karena tidak ditemukan nya bukti kalau kedua pedang itu ada"ucap Ophis lagi.

"Pedang itu benar-benar ada, konon katanya hanya Tuhan yang bisa memakainya, bahkan itu digunakan tuhan ketika menjinakkan kita dulu dan sekarang pedang itu ada didalam perut gunung Fuji dan yang kudengar salah satu naga api yang bernama Igneel menjaganya"terang Graet Red.

"Aku mengerti dan akan kudapatkan pedang itu dengan cara apapun walau harus membunuh sesama naga sekalipun"ucap Ophis yang mulai meninggalkan tempat. Tapi dia langsung berbalik dan melihat sekilas ke Great red.

"Sepertinya akan ada pertarungan di pertemuan 3 fraksi dan lagi pangeranku sudah mulai memberontak"ucap Ophis yang melemparkan sebuah bola ke Great Red yang menampilkan kejadian dipertemuan.

"Aku serahkan semuanya padamu Ophis"ucap Great Red.

Dan dijawab dengan seringaian oleh Ophis dan kemudian menghilang dalam robekan dimensi.

'Kuharap kau bisa mengendalikan dirimu saat ini Naruto'batin Great Red.

Kembali ke pertemuan

Semua orang disana kaget luar biasa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Naruto tapi lain hal nya dengan Vali karena dia sudah mengetahui semuanya dari Ophis.

"Tidak mungkin, Kushina Neesama telah meninggal, Otousama bahkan sudah memeriksanya bahkan bayi didalam kandungan nya pun meninggal"ucap Sirzech dengan nada penuh kekagetan.

"Jadi kalian selama ini telah menganggap Kaa-chan meninggal padahal dia selalu mengharapkan kehadiran di akhir hayatnya. Great Red telah menceritakan semua nya padaku. Dalam hati kecilku aku ingin membunuh semua anggota Gremory tapi kaa-chan meminta untuk yang terakhir kalinya untuk tidak membenci kalian dan memaafkan semua kesalahan yang telah kalian perbuat tapi apa balasan nya, bahkan aku melihat semua foto kaa-chan dibakar oleh pelayan bajingan itu karena suruhan salah satu tetua bangsat itu ketika kau pertama kali mengajak ku Underworld"ucap Naruto dengan airmata yang keluar dari matanya.

"Bahkan dia sudah memaafkan kalian, bahkan para tetua pun sudah dia maafkan. Apa ini yang disebut keluarga Gremory, keluarga yang sangat menyayangi keluarga nya, Semua itu hanya omong kosong."teriak Naruto sambil mengeluarkan air matanya dan setelah itu dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf kaa-chan aku tidak bisa untuk memaafkan mereka, mereka harus mati di tanganku"ucap Naruto yang mengangkat kepala nya dan terlihatlah Rinnegan yang menyala terang.

"Naruto aku bisa jelaskan semuanya p-"ucapan Sirzech terpotong karena tiba-tiba aliran waktu disekitar mereka berhenti.

"Apa lagi ini ?"ucap Azazel.

"Lama tak jumpa Azazel, Sirzech, Michael dan Serafall"ucap seseorang yang keluar dari robekan dimensi.

"Katarea Leviathan"ucap Sirzech.

"Kau mengingatku rupanya. Owh ya langsung saja ke intinya. Aku disini untuk merebut kembali gelar Leviathan dari mu Serafall"ucap katarea.

"Tapi kenapa Katarea-chan, kupikir kita ini teman"ucap Serafall.

"Jangan membual, bersiaplah Serafall"ucap Katarea yang mulai menyerang Serafall tapi mereka yang melihat itu terkejut karena melihat dengan mudah Naruto menjatuhkan Katarea dan saat ini Naruto memegang kepalanya.

"Katakan padaku, apa hubunganmu dengan Ophis ?, kenapa kau bisa mempunyai kekuatan nya dalam dirimu ?"ucap Naruto.

"Siapa kau bocah sialan ?"teriak Katarea.

"Kau terlalu lama iblis sialan"ucap Naruto yang mengeluarkan salah satu kekuatan nya.

Dan terdengarlah teriakan dari Katarea, karena mereka melihat nyawa seseorang tengah direnggut paksa.

"Tolong hentikan, baiklah akan kujelaskan bahwa aku disini untuk mengambil salah satu budak Rias Gremory yang bernama Gasper Vladi untuk menjalankan penyihir yang menolongku dan membalaskan dendamku pada Maou yang sekarang karena telah berani mengambil posisi Maou lama dan juga kenapa aku mempunyai kekuatan Ophis karena aku bagian dari Organisasinya, Khaos Brigade pasti kau pernah mendengarnya"jelas Katarea dengan nada yang ketakutan seolah-olah dia melihat Shinigami di depan nya.

"Begitu rupanya, rupanya tujuan kita sama. Aku akan bergabung denganmu"ucap Naruto. Jika mereka memasang wajah kaget lain hal nya dengan Katarea, dia memasang wajah penuh seringaian karena seperti mendapatkan pasukan dengan kekuatan yang besar.

"Kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu anak muda ?"ucap Katarea yang telah terbebas dari maut karena Naruto yang telah membatalkannya.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto Gremory. Putra Great Red dan Kushina Gremory. Aku hanya ingin berurusan dengan bangsa iblis dan kau urus sisanya.

"Rupanya kau putra Kushina, kukira mereka sudah mati. Baiklah aku akan ikuti rencanamu Naruto-kun. Ayo kita habisi mereka"ucap Katarea yang telah mengeluarkan sayapnya.

Di pihak Fraksi

"Sepertinya akan ada perang besar"ucap Azazel yang telah mengeluarkan alatnya.

"Sepertinya begitu, akan aku urus Naruto dan sisanya coba bebaskan yang lain nya dari sihir ini dan kau Issei, Rias selamatkan Gasper yang berada di ruang klubmu karena itulah tujuan mereka"ucap Sirzech.

"Oniisama aku mohon tolong jangan sakiti Naruto-kun, karena penyebab semua ini adalah karena kesalahanku"ucap Rias Lirih dan mereka bingung apa maksud dari perkataan nya.

"Aku tidak janji Imouto, karena aku bisa melihat kebencian yang besar hidup di hatinya"ucap Sirzech yang menatap Naruto terutama matanya.

"Ayoo Bucho kita selamatkan Gasper"ucap Issei dan kemudia Issei dan Rias meninggalkan ruangan. Naruto yang melihat Issei dan Rias pergi meninggalkan tempat hanya bisa mendecih dan mengalihkan tatapan nya ke Sirzech.

"kita mulai Iblis sialan"ucap Naruto yang yang mengarahkan Fudoudama ke arah mereka.

Di sisi Fraksi

"Vali apa kau ikut bergabung ?"tanya Azazel yang telah memakai alatnya.

"Daripada diam saja, lebih baik aku membantu"ucap Vali yang telah menggunakan Sacred Gear milik nya.

"Sepertinya ini akan menjadi rumit, perselisihan cinta, keinginan balas dendam, dan kedamaian yang diinginkan. Kita akan menentukan nya disini"ucap Azazel yang mulai menyerang Katarea.

"Seperti biasa kau terlalu banyak omong Azazel"ucap Vali yang menghabisi para penyihir yang didatangkan Katarea. Dan semua orang mulai membantu dan sekarang mereka akan memperjuangkan apa yang ingin mereka raih selama ini yaitu kedamaian.

To Be Continue

Saya mengucapkan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kepada semua reader karena sangat lama tidak mengupdate cerita ini. Dan mengucapkan terimakasih kepada semua yang masih setia menunggu kelanjutan nya, sekali lagi saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak, semoga saja kalian masih tetap setia mengikuti kelanjutannya.

Dan untuk pertanyaan, di chapter ini jawaban kalian terjawab dan maaf kalau tidak memuaskan. saya tidak memaksakan kalian untuk tetap membaca fic ini, pasti ceritanya gaje dan ngawur tapi saya akan terima semua judge dari kalian. Dan maaf untuk semua kekurangan pada chapter ini.

Arigatou Gozaimasu


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Perpisahan dan Awal baru

Disclaimer

Masashi Kishimoto dan Ichie Ishibumi

Genre :Romance and Adventure

Rating : M

Pairing: (Naruto x Rias Gremory)

Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, Miss tanda baca, Typo dan Gaje, RinneNaru

The Chronicles Son of Dragon

Happy Reading

Saat ini para pemimpin fraksi sedang memperjuangkan yang ingin mereka raih selama ini yaitu kedamaian. Tampak Azazel yang tengah bentrok dengan Katarea, Vali yang menghadapi para penyihir dan juga yang lain ikut membantu tapi fokus dari pertarungan ini terjadi antara Naruto vs Sirzech.

"Jangan menghindar kau Maou sialan"ucap nya yang telah membuat pedang Gedoudama dan kembali menyerang.

"Aku tidak ingin menyakiti keluarga ku sendiri"ucap Sirzech yang tak tampak membalas serangan.

"Omong kosong, aku bukan keluarga kalian, kalian musuhku"ucap Naruto yang lagi-lagi menyerang dan mencoba menyentuh Sirzech tapi tak pernah berhasil.

'Kushina-neesama apa yang harus kulakukan ?, aku tidak ingin menyakiti nya. Bantulah aku Neesama'batin Sirzech. Ketika dia membatin tak diketahui nya terbentuk bola merah kecil ditangan nya dan bola tersebut mengarah ke Naruto.

Duar duar duar

Sirzech yang baru saja sadar melihat didepan nya asap tebal, ketika ingin mendekat terdengar suara tawa dibalik asap.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA ternyata kau cukup serius Sirzech, ayo kita mulai"ucap Naruto yang kembali menyerang Sirzech dengan Fudoudama nya.

Sementara dengan Issei dan Rias, mereka yang telah selesai menyelamatkan Koneko dan Gasper segera menyusul ke tempat pertarungan. Mereka melihat Naruto yang sedang melawan Sirzech dan menyerang nya membabi buta.

"Naruto-kun cukup, aku mohon cukup"teriak Rias yang telah mendekat menuju pertarungan Naruto dan Sirzech.

"Buchou jangan"ucap Issei yang mencoba menyusul tapi kekuatan nya belum kembali dan Issei mencoba terbang dengann sayap iblisnya.

"Hmmm sepertinya kurang seru"ucap Naruto dan dia mengarahkan tangan kebawah dan dalam sebuah lingkaran besar keluar anjing berkepala sembilan.

Tiba-tiba naruto merasakan sebuah tangan memeluknya dari belakang, ternyata Rias lah yang memeluknya dan berbisik pelan.

"Sudah Naruto, cukup. Aku tidak mau kau terluka lebih jauh. Aku moh-"ucapan Rias terpotong karena sebuah besi hitam menancap diperutnya.

"Jangan nodai aku dengan tanganmu"ucap Naruto datar dan matanya yang telah mengeluarkan darah.

{SHINRA TENSEI}

Rias pun terpental jauh dan menabrak gedung tua menimbulkan kerusakan yang lumayan parah. Anggota keluarga Rias segera kesana untuk melihat Rias tapi mereka bersyukur karena Azazel yang telah menggendong nya dan meletakan ditanah, Asia dengan cepat mengobati Rias dan syukurlah tidak terlambat. Issei yang melihat Buchou nya seperti ini tersulut emosi nya dan menyerang Naruto.

"Sialan kau senpai, kau menyakiti Buchou, tidak akan kubiarkan"ucap Issei yang terus meninju muka Naruto tapi pukulan terakhir, Naruto menangkapnya dan balik meninju muka Issei berulang kali.

"Hehhhh bagaimana rasanya telah meniduri Rias, bocah ?"ucap Naruto kemudian menendeng Issei tapi sebelum dia terjatuh Kiba telah menangkapnya.

"Pasti kau menikmatinya, Oppai yang besar dan suara desahan Rias. Kau sungguh menikmatinya Issei"ucap Naruto.

Tiba-tiba mereka merasakan tekanan yang begitu kuat yang berasal dari Sirzech, aura merah kehitaman yang pekat menyelibunginya. Para iblis muda duduk terjatuh tidak bisa menahan aura tersebut termasuk Naruto yang telah menahan tangan dilututnya tapi ketika Naruto ingin berdiri, Sirzech sudah ada didepan dan langsung menendang perut Naruto. Sirzech pun akhirnya berucap.

"Kau boleh memukulku, memakiku tapi jika kau kau menyakiti dan menghina Rias jangan salahkan aku jika kau hanya tinggal nama saja"ucap Sirzech datar dan dia membuat power of destruction yang menuju Naruto tapi ketika Naruto hendak mementalkan nya, dia merasakan kedua matanya panas dan mata Rinnegan nya pun menghilang. Tapi ucapan terakhir Sirzech membuat Naruto sangat marah.

"Jika Kushina-neesama masih hidup, kau membuatnya bersedih saja"ucap Sirzech dan bola destruction itu melahap Naruto.

Duar duar duar duar

Terjadi ledakan yang cukup besar, mereka semua yang menyasksikan itu hanya bisa kaget. Rias yang baru sadar melihat Naruto yang telah ditelan power of destruction milik kakaknya mencoba kesana tapi Grayfia memeluknya mencoba menenangkan.

"Grayfia lepaskan, lepaskan aku"ucap Rias yang mencoba melepaskan pelukan tapi Grayfia menahan nya dan semakin memeluknya dengan erat. Grayfia memang tidak mengenal siapa Naruto sebenarnya ataupun Kushina Gremory tapi mendengar semua cerita tadi, dia mengerti betul perasaan naruto, wajar saja kalau dia membenci tetua Gremory karena kelakuan mereka yang sudah keterlaluan.

Di celah dimensi

Great Red yang berada di celah dimensi, merasakan kekuatan hitam yang hidup didalam anaknya dan kekuatan itu telah akan mengambil alih tubuh Naruto. Lalu hologram Ophis pun terlihat.

"Great Red sepertinya pangeranku mengaktifkan segelnya sendiri"ucap Ophis.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa, tapi tolong hentikan Naruto karena kekuatan hitam didalam Naruto mulai mengambil alihnya"ucap Great Red.

"hehhh sejak kapan kau menjadi pemohon tapi akan kulakukan. Aku tidak mau pangeranku mati begitu saja"ucap Ophis dan dia pun menghilang.

'Aku harap kau cepat Ophis'batin Great Red.

Di tempat pertarungan

Mereka yang masih kaget dengan kejadian tadi, dikagetkan lagi dengan naruto yang berjalan keluar dari asap dengan kepala tertunduk dan sebuah suara pun terdengar.

( _Terimakasih iblis kau telah membebaskanku, dan kalian semua disini telah menyesal berada ditempat ini)_

( _Aku lah sisi gelap dewa naga yang agung, aku tercipta karena kebencian sang dewa. Akan kulenyapkan semua yang menghalangiku_ )

Dari pundak naruto keluar sayap naga merah dengan flash hitam yang besar dan sayap setan nya, kemudian keluar taring dari mulutnya perlahan tapi pasti sisik-sisik naga timbul dibadan nya dan keluarlah ekor naga yang besar.

( _Akan kutunjukan pada dunia ini apa yang disebut dengan kegelapan dan akan kutunjukan siapa aku sebenarnya_ )

Setelah suara itu berahir keluarlah cahaya merah kehitaman dan membentuk bola yang menyelibungi Naruto setelah beberapa menit bola merah kehitaman itu retak dan menampilkan sosok naruto yang berbeda 360 derajat, dia tampak seperti naga kecil tapi dengan sayap yang besar dan lebar.

GROARGGHHHHHHHH

Terdengar auman naga yang membuat mereka menutup telinga dan mencoba menahan angin kencang yang datang. Setelah angin dan auman terdengar, hening beberapa saat tapi kemudian mereka dikagetkan dengan bentuk dragonoid Naruto yang telah berdiri di depan Sirzech dan memukul perutnya membuat Sirzech terdorong ke belakang dan menghancurkan bangunan.

GROAGGHHHHHH

Auman lagi-lagi terdengar dan juga mereka dengan sigap menutup telinga, Vali yang melihat Naruto dalam bentuk dragonoid nya menyerang nya tiba-tiba dan tentu saja itu membuat Azazel kaget tapi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Vali yang telah sampai di depan Naruto, hendak mengambil sedikit kekuatan nya tapi itu tidak terjadi karena Naruto yang telah memegang lehernya. Terdengar suara kesakitan dari Vali dan yang membuat mereka kaget adalah Armor balance breaker nya hancur dan menyisahkan Vali yang mengerang kesakitan.

GROOAGHHHHHH

( _hahahaha Vali Lucifer, kau tidak akan bisa mengambil kekuatan anak ini)_

( _Kau telah salah bertindak. Aku cukup kaget masih ada keturunan Rizevim disini, sungguh menarik_ )

"Jangan kau menyebutkan nama kakek tua bangka itu"ucap Vali yang telah berhasil keluar dari cengkraman Naruto.

"Kau bilang apa barusan ?"ucap Grayfia yang telah berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto dan Vali.

"Kau siapa sebenarnya Hakuryuukou ?"ucap Sirzech.

"Namaku Vali Lucifer"setelah Vali berucap dia kembali ke mode balance breaker dan mengeluarkan sayap iblisnya. Reaksi mereka tentu saja kaget dan itu diluar dugaan mereka terutama Azazel.

"Owh jadi kau yang dimaksud wakilku"ucap Azazel.

"Begitulah aku bekerja sama dengan Ophis. Dia membentuk Khaos Brigade untuk memenuhi tujuan nya dan dia akan memberikan sedikit kekuatan nya asal mereka membantu nya. Aku akan mengalahkan Great Red dan menjadi Hakuryuushinkou"ucap Vali yang menatap bentuk dragonoid Naruto.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto menyerang mereka tapi berkat Grayfia dan Serafall mereka berhasil selamat dari serangan itu tapi mereka dibuat bingung dengan sikap Naruto. Dia membuka mulutnya, tangan kaki nya sebagai penyokong lalu perlahan keluarlah bola kehitaman bercampur warna merah pekat. Lama-kelamaan bola itu makin membesar.

"Kita harus membuat penghalang"ucap Sirzech.

"Penghalang tidak akan cukup menahan itu"ucap Azazel yangtelah bersiap membuat penghalang. Tapi suara seseorang terdengar.

"Aku akan membantu kalian"ucap Ophis yang keluar dari celah dimensi, para pemimpin fraksi terkejut dengan kedatangan pemimpin dari Khaos Brigade.

"Aku disini hanya melindungi Naruto-kun, dan tidak berniat untuk melindungi kalian. Cepatlah buat penghalang nya. Setelah mendengar ucapan Ophis, Serafall, Grayfia dan Michael juga membuat penghalang dan terakhir Sirzech juga membantu, sedangkan iblis muda juga membantu sebisa mereka. Issei sebagai pemberi kekuatan, anggota keluarga Rias, Sona dan Irina juga membuat pertahanan sebisa mereka. Rias yang masih belum bergerak mengeluaran sayap iblisnya dan terbang kearah Naruto. Sirzech yang mencoba menghentikan adiknya sudah terlambat karena penghalang berhasil dibuat. Vali yang melihat itu hanya bisa diam dan tak berucap apapun.

Rias yang telah berdiri di depan Naruto mencoba meyakinkan nya dan dengan nekat Rias hendak memeluknya tapi sebuah rantai memegangi tangan dan kaki Rias. Akhirnya bola kehitaman itu siap untuk ditembak, Rias hanya bisa menutup matanya dan Sirzech hanya bisa berteriak dari dalam penghalang dan Ophis tersenyum senang karena salah satu saingan nya akan mati. Tiba tiba saja sebuah rantai melilit Naruto dan bola kehitaman itu menghilang. Mereka bingung siapa yang melakukan nya tapi Issei menunjuk diatas Naruto dan betapa kagetnya Sirzech melihat siapa dia.

"Kushina-neesama"bisiknya pelan para Maou dan pemimpin fraksi juga ada yang kaget lain hal nya dengan iblis muda tampak diraut wajah mereka kebingungan siapa wanita yang ada disana.

{Kau sudah besar ya Sirzech-kun, bagaimana kabar Nii-san dan Venelana ?}

"Kushina-neesama apakah kau masih hidup ?"ucap Sirzech yang masih kaget.

{Aku sudah lama mati, aku hanya roh yang hidup didalam hati Naruto. Owh ya kamu siapa gadis cantik, kalau dilihat dari rambutmu kau mirip dengan Venelana tapi berambut merah}

"Anda siapa kenapa kau kenal dengan Onii-sama dan juga ibuku ?"ucap Rias setelah beberapa menit Rias akhirnya mengingat siapa yang berdiri didepan nya.

"Apa kau bibi Kushina ?"ucap Rias dan Kushina tersenyum kearahnya.

{Ternyata Venelana mempunyai anak lagi selainmu Sirzech-kun}

"Benar Nee-sama, dia Rias Gremory"ucap Sirzech.

"Rias dimana sopan santunmu ?"ucap Sirzech lagi dan Kushina hanya bisa tertawa mendengar itu.

{Tak perlu formal begitu, owh ya apa kau pacar Naruto ?}

Tapi ketika Rias ingin berucap, terdengar raungan yang kuat dan rantai yang melilit badan naruto hendak putus.

{Sepertinya aku harus menghilangkanmu dulu Kuro}

( _Kau tidak akan bisa Kushina_ )

{Kita kan belum mencobanya} setelah ucapan itu terbentuklah bola putih ditangan Kushina dan dia memasukan bola tersebut kedalam dada naruto dan terdengar jeritan dari dalam tubuh Naruto.

( _Sialan kau Kushina_ ) dan sebuah bayangan hitam keluar dari badan naruto tapi Naruto masih tetap dalam bentuk naga nya dan sekarang Naruto diam dengan kepala tertunduk.

{Ingatlah Naruto, Kaa-san akan selalu dihatimu dan jangan lah membenci semua fraksi apalagi keluarga Gremory karena mereka keluargamu} bisik Kushina di telinga Naruto

{Untuk kalian aku titip Naruto walaupun aku tidak tahu keputusan apa yang akan dia ambil. Jika dia memilih jalur hitam aku mohon untuk membawanya kembali ke jalur putih. Untuk sirzech sampaikan pada Lucius nii-sama bahwa aku sangat menyayangi nya walaupun kita bukanlah saudara kandung. Selamat tinggal semuanya} setelah ucapan itu perlahan roh Kushina menghilang dan Naruto sudah kembali ke wujud manusia nya dan jatuh kebawah. Rias hendak menangkapnya tapi dia kalah cepat karena Vali telah menangkapnya dan Ophis berdiri disampingnya.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan dengan Naruto ?"ucap Sirzech yang telah dalam mode bertarung.

"Aku hanya ingin Naruto menjadi pangeranku saja"ucap Ophis.

"Kembalikan Naruto, Ophis"ucap Rias dengan kencang.

"Maaf saja Putri Gremory tapi Naruto-kun milikku"ucap Ophis.

"Kalian kan sudah mendengar bahwa Naruto membenci fraksi iblis terutama keluarga Gremory"ucap Ophis lagi.

"Tidak mungkin, Naruto jug-"ucapan Rias terpotong Naruto yang telah sadar dan mencoba melepaskan diri dari pegangan Vali dan berucap.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Ophis, aku tidak bisa bersama kalian lagi, maaf kita sudah berbeda Rias"ucap Naruto dengan nada pelan.

"Tapi kenapa Naruto-kun, apa kau masih membenciku karena kejadian itu, aku bisa menjelaskan se-"ucapan Rias terpotong karena Ophis yang berucap.

"Kalian lihat lah ini"ucap Ophis sebuah video terpampang jelas yang menampakan Issei sedang mencium Rias dan mencoba membuka bajunya.

"Sekiryuutei-kun hanya kambing hitam disini, aku memanipulasi dan menggunakan dirinya. Saat kami bertemu di pohon dekat sekolah, aku memasukan kekuatanku ke dirinya dan membuat Ddraig-kun tidak merasakan kehadiranku dalam tubuh hostnya"ucap Ophis tersenyum senang.

( _Pantas saja, aku merasakan sedikit pusing dan ada yang berbeda terjadi dengan tubuhku beberapa hari ini, jadi ini ulahmu Ophis_ ) permata hijau keluar dari tangan Issei.

"Maaf Ddraig-kun, aku hanya meminjam sebentar tubuh hostmu saja kok untuk memuluskan rencanaku dan semuanya berhasil"ucap Ophis dengan tawa terkikik. Naruto awalnya kaget dengan ucapan Ophis dan kembali kewajah datarnya.

"Kau dengarkan Naruto-kun, ini semua perbuatan Ophis"ucap Rias.

"Aku sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan semua itu, aku hanya ingin membuat tetua Gremory sialan itu menderita atas apa yang mereka lakukan ke Kaa-san dan maaf Rias aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi, semoga kau bisa menemukan yang lebih baik dariku"ucap Naruto lirih dan menatap kearah Rias.

"Aku tidak perduli kalau kau mau membunuh tetua Gremory, aku tidak perduli tapi tolong jangan tinggalkan aku"ucap Rias yang telah menangis.

"Maaf Rias aku tidak bisa. Untukmu Issei jagalah Rias dan untuk semuanya mungkin kita akan bertemu lagi tapi bukan sebagai kawan tapi sebagai musuh"ucap Naruto.

"Naruto-kun kumohon jangan pergi, aku mencintaimu"akhirnya Akeno berucap menyerukan isi hatinya. Naruto yang mendengar itu melihat sebentar kearah Ophis kemudian dia berjalan kearah Akeno dan membisikan sesuatu.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak pantas buatmu dan juga kita adalah musuh sekarang"bisik Naruto.

"Aku tidak perduli"ucap Akeno dan airmata jatuh dikedua matanya dengan sigap Naruto menghapusnya dan memeluknya.

"Kukira Issei cukup baik untukmu walaupun sedikit mesum tapi dia bisa melindungi kau dan Rias"bisik Naruto. Setelah itu dia melepaskan pelukan dan berjalan menjauh tapi ketika Rias hendak kearah Naruto sebuah penghalang menghalangi nya.

"Tidak, tidak jangan pergi Naruto-kun, jangan tinggalkan aku"Rias hendak menyusul kearah Naruto tapi Sirzech memeluknya mencoba menahan Rias.

"Lepaskan, lepaskan aku Nii-sama, aku mau meyakinkan Naruto-kun lagi"ucap Rias sambil menangis mencoba melepaskan peluka, Sirzech hanya bisa memeluk adiknya itu dengan erat.

"Kita pergi Ophis"ucap Naruto melirik kearah Vali dan Ophis. Ophis hanya bisa tersenyum kearah Naruto.

"Jadilah kuat Sekiryuutei"ucap Vali tersenyum kearah sang rival dan Sebelum pergi Naruto sempat berucap.

"Aku mencintaimu Rias, Akeno. Selamat tinggal"ucap Naruto dan mereka perlahan menghilang kedalam celah dimensi, Rias yang mendengar ucapan Naruto mencoba melepaskan pelukan dan dia berhasil melepaskan pelukan kakaknya tapi terlambat naruto, Ophis dan Vali telah pergi.

"NARUTO-KUNNNNNNN"teriak Rias dan Akeno sambil menangis histeris dan Grayfia, Asia, dan Sona datang kearahnya dan menenangka nya, Rias memeluk Grayfia dengan erat dan menangis dipelukan nya dan Akeno memeluk Asia untuk meluapkan kesedihan nya. Sementara mereka yang melihat hanya bisa diam tanpa berucap apa-apa. Lain hal nya dengan Issei, dia telah mengepalkan tangan karena melihat orang yang sudah dianggap saudara itu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

'Tunggu saja Naruto-senpai, aku pasti akan membawamu kembali pada Bucho dan aku akan mengalahkanmu Vali'batin Issei dengan tekad yang kuat sambil memandang kearah tempat dimana Naruto tadi dan suara tangis kesedihan Rias terdengar bahkan lebih kencang dan Sirzech hanya bisa menggepalkan tangan nya saja melihat itu. Dan para pemimpin fraksi lain hanya bisa diam membantu mengembalikan tempat yang hancur. Setelah selesai, Grayfia membawa Rias kembali diikuti semua anggota Rias, Sona dan Sirzech dan yang lain nya pamit kembali ke tempat mereka masing dan mulai besok tidak akan sama dengan sebelumnya.

To Be Continue

Hanya bisa minta maaf dengan keteledoran ini, semoga suka dengan chapter ini dan maaf tidak menjawab review kalian, dan untuk kedepan nya insya allah akan saya jawab. Terserah ada yang nge-Pm saya bilang gaje, aneh dan yang paling parah ada yang bilang "author goblok" saya tidak perduli dan terimakasih banyak atas dukungan kalian karena fic ini telah mencapai 36k+ view, 171 favorite, 136 follower dan 270 review. Terimakasih banyak kepada kalian semua yang masih menunggu update fic saya ini, semoga saya tidak lagi teledor karena tidak mengupdate fic ini.

List Harem Naruto: Rias, Ophis, Akeno, Yasaka, Kuroka, Koneko

Apakah ada saran atau ada yang mau diubah, mungkin bisa dipertimbangkan. Sekian dan Terimakasih

Arigatou Gozaimasu


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

New Life dan Pelatihan

Disclaimer

Masashi Kishimoto dan Ichie Ishibumi

Genre: Romance and Adventure

Rating : M

Pairing: (Naruto x Rias Gremory x Harem)

Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, Miss tanda baca, Typo dan Gaje, RinneNaru

The Chronicles Son of Dragon

Happy Reading

Sudah 3 hari sejak penyerangan Maou lama, terkuaknya siapa Vali sebenarnya dan kemunculan ketua Khaos Brigade, tampak semuanya telah kembali ke aktivitas semula seperti menyebarkan kertas kontrak atau menjalanan panggilan tapi ini tidak berlaku untuk Rias Gremory. Kini dia masih berdiam di kamarnya, menutup dari dunia luar. Akeno yang merupakan wakil dari Rias, memberitahukan keadaan Rias ke keluarganya atas saran dari yang lain. Tak lama setelah diberitahu, tampak dua orang yang keluar dari lingkaran sihir Gremory yaitu Sirzech Lucifer dan Grayfia.

"Dimana Rias , Akeno ?"tanya Sirzech dengan nada serius.

"Silahkan ikuti saya Sirzech-sama"ucap Akeno yang menuntun nya menuju ruangan Rias dan anggota keluarga yang lain juga mengikuti Akeno. Setelah sampai mereka melihat kondisi kamar hancur berantakan, banyak kaca yang pecah dan isi bantal yang bersebaran di lantai. Mereka melihat Rias yang meringkuk di ujung kamar. Sirzech dan Grayfia berjalan menuju Rias dan dengan cepat Sirzech memeluknya erat.

"Rias ini Nii-sama"ucapnya pelan sambil tetap memeluk sang adik tapi dengan cepat Rias menolaknya dan mendorong nya dengan kencang.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri Nii-sama"Rias berucap.

"Aku mohon"ucapnya dengan nada lirih sambil menatap kearah Sirzech dan tampak bekas air mata yang kering di wajahnya.

"Setidaknya kamu harus makan Rias, kudengar dari Akeno, kau belum menyentuh makanan tiga hari ini"ucap Sirzech.

"Aku tidak berselera. Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri"balasnya.

Ketika Sirzech ingin berucap, tangan nya ditahan Grayfia.

"Biarkan aku dan Akeno-sama yang berada disini, Sirzech-sama"ucap Grayfia dan Sirzech hanya bisa menganggukan kepala nya dan semua yang ada disana kecuali Akeno keluar dari ruangan.

"Rias-sama anda tidak perlu menyimpan nya seorang diri"setelah ucapan itu, Rias memeluk Grayfia dan Akeno dengan erat dan mengeluarkan semua kesedihan nya.

"Kenapa Naruto-kun harus meninggalkanku Grayfia-nee"ucap Rias sambil terisak dalam sang kakak ipar sementara Grayfia hanya bisa diam dan mencoba menenangkan Rias dengan cara mengelus bahunya. Grayfia mengarahkan perhatian nya kearah Akeno, tampak raut wajahnya seperti menahan kepedihan.

"Anda juga tidak perlu menahan nya Akeno-sama"setelah ucapan itu, Akeno meneteskan air mata yang selama ini dia tahan dan menangis terdiam. Sementara di ruang bawah, mereka Semua dapat mendengar suara tangisan berkat kemampuan setan yang mereka miliki.

"Ini salahku, jika aku tidak bertemu gadis itu. ini semua tidak akan terjadi"ucap Issei yang mengingat pertemuan nya dengan Ophis beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Issei-san"ucap Asia sambil memegang tangan Issei.

"Ini bukan salah siapapun, ini hanya takdir yang diberikan kepada kita"ucap Sirzech yang telah mendudukan diri. Mereka semua juga mendudukan diri di kursi yang tersedia.

"Ini hanya kesalahan masa lalu"ucap Sirzech lagi.

"Tapi aku berjanji dalam hidupku, aku akan membawa Naruto-senpai kembali ke jalan putih lagi"ucap Issei dengan nada penuh tekad.

"Aku mengagumi semangat mu Issei-kun tapi ingat satu hal, yang kita hadapi ini adalah Khaos Brigade, kelompok teroris yang sangat membahayakan apalagi Ophis sudah menyatakan bahwa Naruto adalah miliknya. Aku , para Maou lain bahkan pemimpin lain tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Ouroboros Dragon"ucap Sirzech sambil mengingatk kembali perkataan Ophis beberapa hari yang lalu.

Tapi perhatian mereka teralihkan dengan sebuah lingkaran sihir yang bersinar.

"Rupanya kau disini Sirzech"ucap seseorang yang baru saja datang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Ero-Datenshi ?"ucap Issei yang menunjuk kearah sesorang yang baru datang.

"Ada apa Azazel ?" tanya Sirzech sambil memijat hidungnya, dia menghiraukan ucapan Issei tadi.

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa aku menerima menjadi pengawas klub penelitian ilmu gaib sekaligus melatih iblis muda ini"ucap Azazel sambil menunjuk kearah Issei, Kiba, Koneko, Asia dan Xenovia.

"Begitu Rupanya"ucap Sirzech tanpa melihat lawan bicara.

"Owh ya Sirzech, bukan nya pertemuan iblis muda akan dimulai, 1 minggu dari sekarang kalau aku tak salah"ucap Azazel yang berjalan mendekat.

"Benar, pertemuan iblis muda akan dilaksanakan di Underworld"ucap Sirzech menimpali.

"Dan kudengar dari ajudanku, akan ada anggota dari Khaos Brigade yang merusuh dan juga Odin bersedia hadir dalam pertemuan kali ini"bisiknya.

"Begitu rupanya. Terimakasih informasinya Azazel. Lebih baik kita ketempatku untuk membicarakan semua ini lebih lanjut"ucap Sirzech yang telah berdiri dari duduknya.

"Owh ya Kiba-kun, jika Grayfia sudah selesai, katakan padanya bahwa aku kembali dengan Azazel"ucap Sirzech.

"Saya akan sampaikan Sirzech-sama"balas Kiba lalu mereka semua melihat Sirzech dan Azazel pergi meninggalkan tempat. Sedangkan mereka hanya bisa menunggu di ruang yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk kumpul.

Sementara itu di tempat berbeda

Tampak sesosok pemuda yang diketahui Naruto sedang tertidur tapi dia tidak sendiri disana, ada Vali dan anggota yang lain sedang mengawasi Naruto.

"Nyaa apa yang kita lakukan disini Vali ?"ucap sosok wanita yang memakai kimono hitam.

"Entahlah Kuroka, Ophis memanggil kita. Dia meminta kita datang kesini"ucap Vali yang dari tadi tidak melihat orang yang memanggilnya.

"Siapa dia?"ucap anak kecil yang duduk disamping Kuroka.

"Le Fay-chan benar, siapa dia Vali ?"ucap Kuroka yang telah mengelus wajah Naruto.

"Kehe Jika Ophis melihat ini, kau akan habis Kuroka"ucap Bikou dengan penuh cengiran.

"Emang ada apa dengan pemuda ini nyaa ?"ucap Kuroka dan dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto dan hendak menciumnya tapi sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka semua.

"Jika kau berani menyentuhnya, kau berurusan denganku Kuroka"mereka semua membalikkan badan, ternyata Ophis lah yang berucap dan berjalan kearah mereka dengan sosok laki-laki berambut hitam bersamanya, langsung saja Kuroka menjauhkan dirinya dan berdiri dibelakang Vali.

"Great Red"ucapan Vali membuat semua orang bingung tapi tidak dengan Ophis dan pria tersebut.

"Sungguh menakjubkan Hakuryuukou"setelah pria itu berucap, mereka semua dikagetkan dengan aura yang mereka rasakan.

"Great Red"ucap Bikou dan yang lain nya.

"Halo semuanya"ucap Great Red dalam wujud manusia nya.

"Itu tidak penting baka-red"ucap Ophis.

"Kau benar, dimana Naruto ?"tanya Great Red.

"Disana"ucap Ophis sambil menunjuk ke sosok Naruto yang sedang tidur.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan nya ?"ucapnya sambil melihat kondisi anaknya.

Flashback On

Setelah Naruto, Vali dan Ophis meninggalkan Kuoh Academy, Naruto dibawa kesuatu tempat gelap tapi dia tahu ini dimana, dia berada di sebuah ruangan seperti ruangan pertemuan dengan lilin yang menjadi penerang.

"Selamat datang ditempatku pangeran"Naruto mengabaikan ucapan Ophis dan berjalan melihat-lihat tempat. Dia merasakan kekuatan yang besar dari tempat ini. Dia menyadari bahwa dia masih dalam bentuk setengah naga nya.

"Bagaimana cara kembali ke wujud semula ?"ucapnya yang telah berdiri di depan cermin. Dia melihat tampak ada taring, dua tanduk kecil dan beberapa sisik dimuka dan tangan nya.

"Konsentrasi dan dan pikirkan wujud yang kau inginkan"ucap Ophis, langsung saja Naruto melakukan apa yang dikatakan dan tampak perlahan tapi pasti taring, dua tanduk dan beberapa sisik itu menghilang.

"Seperti nya mereka belum kembali"ucap Ophis yang tidak melihat anggota yang lain.

"Sepertinya begitu"ucap Vali tapi mereka dikagetkan dengan suara orang yang jatuh.

"Sepertinya dia kehabisan sihir"ucap Vali yang mengecek tubuh Naruto.

"Sepertinya begitu. Angkat dia Vali, bawa ketempat tidurku"ucap Ophis dan Vali membawa tubuh Naruto ketempat yang dikatakan tadi. Setelah meletakan Naruto, Vali yang melihat Ophis mulai melepaskan pakaian nya, dia paham betul apa yang akan terjadi kemudian lalu dia pergi dari ruangan dan Ophis mulai melakukan tugasnya dan berbaring disebelah Naruto dengan keadaan tanpa busana dan memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

Sudah tiga hari berlalu, tapi belum ada tampak Naruto akan bangun. Padahal hampir setiap hari dan setiap jam Ophis menyalurkan kekuatan nya pada Naruto.

Pada malam hari

"Kenapa kekuatanku tidak bereaksi ?"ucap Ophis yang mengelus kedua pipi Naruto dan menciumnya.

"Lebih baik aku ke baka-red"ucap Ophis yang telah berpakaian dan merobek celah dimensi menuju tempat sang musuh sekaligus ayah dari pangeran nya.

Flashback Off

"Begitu rupanya"ucap Great Red dan tampak tubuh Naruto diselimuti oleh cahaya merah. Mereka juga melihat ada sosok bayangan hitam yang keluar dari tubuh Naruto.

"Sekarang kau bisa menyalurkan energimu Ophis"setelah ucapan itu, Ophis merangkak ke Naruto dan mencium nya dengan penuh gairah.

"Kau belum cukup umur Le Fay-chan"ucap Kuroka sambil menutup mata Le Fay dan tampak semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Kehe adegan live. Benarkan Arthur, Vali"ucap Bikou sambil menyikut kedua teman nya, sedang Arthur hanya bisa menaikan kacamata yang turun dan Vali hanya bisa diam, dia mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah lain.

"Hahaha kau benar Sun Wukong"ucap Great red yang telah merangkul pundak Bikou dan tertawa bersama.

"Lihatlah ini semakin panas"ucapnya lagi dan kini dia menunjuk Ophis yang sedang bermain dengan lehernya dan mulai menciumi dadanya. Setelah 10 menit berlalu, Ophis tiba-tiba menghentikan aksinya karena mendengar suara dari Naruto.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga pangeranku"ucap Ophis mencium bibirnya dan dia melihat di kedua mata Naruto yang berbeda.

"Aku dimana ?"ucap Naruto.

"Akhhh kepala ku masih sakit"ucapnya sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Tenang saja nak, itu sedikit efek dari transformasimu itu"ucap Great Red.

"Siapa kalian ?"Naruto mengabaikan ucapan Great Red lalu menunjuk kearah Kuroka, Bikou, Arthur, Le Fay.

"Mereka semua anggota dari Khaos Brigade, dan mereka semua tergabung dalam kelompok Awakening Dragon"ucap Ophis.

"Awakening Dragon"ucapnya dengan nada bingung.

"Itu kelompok yang aku bentuk"Vali lah yang menjawabnya.

"Kenapa baumu seperti Koneko-chan ?"ucap Naruto yang telah berdiri dan mendekati Kuroka lalu dia mengendus Kuroka.

"Nyaa baumu juga harum"ucap Kuroka yang tanpa sadar memeluk leher Naruto dan mendekat kepala mereka tapi Kuroka segera melepaskan pelukan dan melihat Ophis yang menatapnya dengan wajah khasnya.

"Namaku Kuroka, salam kenal nyaa"ucap Kuroka dengan tersenyum genit dan lagi lagi Ophis hanya mendeathglare nya.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, kau ada hubungan dengan Koneko karena baumu seperti Koneko yang seorang Nekomata"ucapnya.

"Mungkin yang kau maksud itu Shirone nyaaa. Kami bukan dari bangsa Nekomata tapi dari bangsa Nekoshou"ucap Kuroka yang telah mengaitkan tangan nya di tangan Naruto.

"Siapa Shirone dan apa pula Nekoshou itu ?"tanya Naruto.

"Nekoshou adalah salah satu golongan bangsa lebih tinggi dari Nekomata. Shirone yang dimaksud adalah Koneko Toujou salah satu anggota dari Rias Gremory"ucap Vali.

"Yang dikatakan Vali benar nyaa. Shirone itu adikku"ucap Kuroka dan dia semakin menguatkan pegangan nya. Great Red yang melihat situasi segera melihat Ophis, tampak dia tampak menggeram tertahan.

"Silahkan kalian lanjutkan. Ophis ikut denganku"ucap Great Red. Belum juga Ophis menjawab, tangan nya telah ditarik keluar dari ruangan.

Di luar

"Kenapa kau menarik ku keluar baka-red ?"ucap Ophis sambil melihat kedalam ruangan.

"Kau tahu kan sekarang, Naruto sudah menjadi setengah naga, otomatis dia akan memiliki lebih dari satu pendamping"ucap Great Red.

"Aku paham maksudmu, dan menurutmu Naruto tertarik dengan Kuroka maupun sebaliknya"balas Ophis.

"Mungkin saja"ucap Great Red melihat Naruto yang mulai akrab dengan mereka.

"Aku akan terus memantau mereka tapi akulah yang akan memilih harem yang pantas untuk pangeranku"ucap Ophis yang melihat dari celah pintu, melihat Naruto yang cepat akrab dengan anggota Team Vali.

"Kalau begitu, aku punya satu permintaan terakhir. Bisakah kau membantuku, bisakah kau melatih Naruto untuk menggunakan kekuatan nya"ucap Great Red.

"Aku bersedia membantumu"ucap Ophis dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu karena jika aku terlalu lama aku disini akan memancing anggotamu terutama bocah pahlawan itu kesini"ucap Great Red kemudian dia pergi melalui celah dimensi. Ophis memutuskan untuk kembali masuk dan menyampaikan keinginan nya dan Great Red. Ketika di dalam dia melihat Naruto yang sedang mengobrol dengan anggota Team Vali.

"Tampaknya kau cukup akrab dengan mereka ya, pangeranku"ucap Ophis yang tiba-tiba sudah ada dibelakang Naruto dan memeluknya sedangkan Naruto mengabaikan apa yang dilakukan Ophis padanya.

"Naruto-kun enak diajak ngobrol, benarkan Le Fay-chan"ucap Kuroka yang melihat ke samping nya.

"Benar, Naruto-san enak diajak ngobrol"ucap Le Fay menimpali.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, kau bisa lebih mengakrabkan diri dengan kelompokmu"ucapan Ophis menarik perhatian mereka kecuali Vali.

"Apa maksudmu Ophis ?"tanya Bikou dan Naruto.

"Kau akan menjadi anggota dari Awakening Dragon, benarkan Vali"ucap Ophis sambil melirik kearah sang ketua kelompok.

"Akan semakin menarik jika Naruto masuk kelompok ini"ucap Vali yang melihat sekilas kearah Naruto lalu kembali berucap.

"Bagaimana Naruto, apa kau mau ?"ucap Vali lagi.

"Aku tidak masalah asalkan kalian bisa membantuku membunuh para Tetua Gremory sialan itu"ucapnya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangan nya.

"Owh ya pangeranku, aku tadi berdiskusi sejenak dengan Great Red, dan kami memutuskan, aku akan melatihmu menggunakan kekuaatan nagamu. Bagaimana pendapatmu ?"tanya Ophis.

"Bagiku tidak masalah, saat ini yang kubutuhkan adalah terus menjadi kuat dan kuat. Agar aku bisa membunuh mereka yang telah membuat kaa-san menderita"ucapnya sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Akan kulakukan apapun, agar aku aku bisa mendapatkan kekuatan, meski harus mengorbankan nyawa sekalipun"ucapnya dan mereka melihat dua mata Rinnegan yang telah aktif dan kedua mata itu bersinar.

"Aku senang dengan ucapanmu, latihanmu akan dimulai besok pagi-pagi sekali. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat"ucap Ophis yang telah melepaskan pelukan.

"Vali, Kuroka, Bikou dan Pendragon bersaudara ikut denganku, ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian"ucap Ophis keluar dari ruangan di ikuti dengan yang lain, menyisahkan Naruto sendiri di dalam kamar.

"Lebih baik aku istirahat, badan dan kepalaku sakit sekali"ucap Naruto yang menjatuh diri dan perlahan jatuh tertidur.

Sementara dengan Ophis

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan Ophis ?"ucap Vali.

"Kudengar dari mata-mataku, 1 minggu dari sekarang akan diadakan pertemuan iblis muda di Underworld dan kudengar Loki akan menyerang pertemuan itu"ucap Ophis.

"Kebetulan sekali. Aku tertarik dengan Fenrir miliknya, itu akan semakin memperkuat team ini"ucap Vali.

"Kebetulan sekali, aku juga ingin bertemu Shirone. Kekuatan nya sangat berguna untuk kita"ucap Kuroka sambil melirik kearah Ophis dan Vali.

"Dan Bikou kau ikut denganku untuk bertemu Shirone"sebelum Bikou bisa menjawab, dia mendapatkan tatapan maut dari Kuroka dan langsung berucap.

"Kehe Aku tidak bisa menolak dan sepertinya akan menarik"ucap Bikou.

"Baiklah kalian boleh bubar"setelah Ophis berucap, mereka semua pergi berpencar melakukan kegiatan nya masing-masing. Ophis kembali ke kamar Naruto dan dia melihat nya tertidur, dia memutuskan bergabung sambil memeluk Naruto dengan erat kemudian larut dalam tidur.

Sementara dengan di ruang penelitian ilmu gaib. Semua orang disana masih betah menunggu sang wakil ketua dan asiten dari Maou sama untuk turun. Baru saja dibicarakan, mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan Rias dan berjalan kearah mereka.

"Bagaimana Bucho, Akeno-san/Grayfia-sama"ucap Issei, Kiba, Koneko, Xenovia dan Asia.

"Rias-sama saat ini sedang istirahat. Dan kalian tetap lanjutkan tugas kalian"ucap Grayfia yang menjawab pertanyaan mereka semua.

"Owh ya Grayfia-sama, tadi Maou-sama berpesan jika dia saat ini berada di Underworld bersama Azazel sedang membahas sesuatu"ucap Kiba.

"Aku mengerti. Terimakasih Kiba-sama"ucap Grayfia yang telah menyiapkan lingkaran sihir.

"Kalian harus tetap maju walaupun raja kalian tidak ada"ucap Grayfia yang telah berjalan memasuki lingkaran.

"Kami mengerti Grayfia-sama"ucap mereka.

"Aku pergi"ucapnya lalu dia menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir.

Setelah melihat Grayfia pergi, mereka melanjutkan aktivitas mereka.

"Ayo Asia kita sebarkan kontrak"ucap Issei dengan nada yang bersemangat.

"Baik Issei-san"balas Asia dan mereka keluar dari ruangan.

"Ayo kita pergi Kiba-senpai"ucap Koneko yang menarik ujung baju Kiba.

"Baiklah Koneko-chan"balas Kiba.

"Kami pergi Akeno senpai"ucap Kiba dan Koneko. Beda dengan Issei dan Asia yang harus pergi dengan sepeda, Kiba dan Koneko pergi dengan menggunakan lingkarann sihir yang dibuat Koneko. Sekarang hanya Akeno yang sedang duduk sambil meminum teh yang ada disana.

'Kenapa kau harus pergi Naruto-kun. Kenapa kau harus tinggalkan aku dan Rias'Batin nya sambil memegang kalung yang pernah diberikan Naruto saat dia berhasil membebaskan Rias dari pernikahan nya.

'Aku mencintaimu'batin nya dan perlahan air mata membasahi kalung tersebut dan terdengar isakan tertahan dari Akeno yang mengisi hening nya malam di ruang penelitian ilmu gaib.

Time Skip

Pagi hari di ruang penelitian ilmu gaib, tampak Akeno yang tertidur di meja kerja yang biasa Rias gunakan. Dia terbangun karena sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela ruangan.

"Ternyata aku tertidur disini"ucapnya sambil merenggangkan diri lalu melihat kearah jam yang menunjukan pukul 07.00.

'Sebaiknya aku melihat Rias sebentar lalu bersiap-siap'batin nya. Lalu beranjak menuju kamar Rias. Dia melihat Rias yang masih tertidur.

Tok tok tok tok

'Siapa yang datang begitu pagi'batin nya lalu berjalan menuju pintu, dia melihat Sona dan Tsubakilah yang berkunjung.

"Selamat pagi Akeno"ucap Sona.

"Selamat pagi Kaichou, Tsubaki. Silahkan masuk"ucap Akeno yang mempersilahkan mereka berdua masuk.

"Owh ya apakah Rias masih tidur"tanya Sona yang telah mendudukan dirinya.

"Rias masih tertidur, mungkin dia izin lagi hari ini"ucap Akeno dari arah dapur dan dia datang dengan membawa dua cangkir meinuman.

"Silahkan"ucapnya dan dia mendapatkan ucapan terimakasih dari mereka berdua.

"Sudah tiga hari dia absent, aku akan memperpanjang izin nya lagi"ucap Sona.

"Itu akan sangat membantu"ucap Akeno.

"Owh ya, bisakah aku melihat Rias"ucap Sona.

"Dia masih dikamarnya, kamarnya dari sini belok kanan, kamar yang paling pojok"jelas Akeno. Setelah itu Sona beranjak meninggalkan Akeno dan Tsubaki.

Dikamar Rias

"Kenapa semuanya jadi begini ?"ucap Sona yang melihat Rias tertidur.

Flashback On

Tampak dua anak yang sedang berlari di dekat salah satu gedung yang baru selesai dibangun. Mereka tidak sendiri, dibelakang mereka tampak lelaki dan perempuan yang melihat mereka dan memperhatikan gedung sekolah tersebut.

"Jadi ini sekolah nya Sir-tan"ucapnya.

"Benar Serafall. Bagaimana menurutmu ?"ucap Sirzech.

"Sekolahnya bagus, tinggal kita tambahkan hal yang kurang saja"ucapnya.

"Hey kalian jangan terlalu jauh Sona-chan, Rias-chan"ucap Serafall.

"Tenang saja Serafall-sama, aku hanya ingin membawa Sona mengelilingi sekolah baru kita"ucapnya.

"Tenang saja Nee-sama, aku akan menjaga Rias"ucapnya dengan nada menyindir.

"Mou dasar baka"ucapnya yang menarik tangan Sona dan berjalan meninggalkan serafall dan Sirzech.

"Dasar anak-anak"ucap Sirzech.

"Biarkan saja Sir-tan, mereka masih kecil. Ayo kita temui arsitek gedung ini"ucap Serafall, lalu mereka pergi mencari arsitek tersebut.

Sementara dengan Rias dan Sona

"Kita sepertinya tersesat Rias"ucap Sona yang melihat kearah gedung yang belum jadi.

"Merek melihat kearah kita terus"ucap Rias sambil menunjuk kearah pekerja yang melihat kearah mereka. Tampak di wajah Rias menampakan raut ketakutan.

"Biarkan saja, ayo kita cari nee-sama dan Sirzech-sama"ucap nya dan dia menarik tangan Rias mencoba menjauh. Sementara pekerja yang melihat itu entah mengapa memasang wajah menyeringai.

Kembali dengan Sirzech dan Serafall

"Selamat datang Sirzech-sama, Serafall-sama"ucap sang arsitek.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Minato Namikaze, saya yang menjadi penangung jawab pembangunan"ucapp Minato sambil menjulurkan tangan, Sirzech pun membalasnya.

"Nama saya Sirzech Gremory dan ini Serafall Shitori. Kami mengucapkan terimakasih atas bantuan nya Minato-san, kami sudah melihat semua bangunan yang ada disekolah ini. Kami puas dengan hasilnya"ucap Sirzech.

'Gremory. Ada hubungan apa dengan Kushina, dan warna rambut mereka sama'batin Minato yang melihat ke arah Sirzech.

"Ada yang salah Minato-san"ucap Sirzech yang membuyarkan lamunan Minato.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Sirzech-sama, senang jika Sirzech-sama, dan Serafall-sama menyukainya. Hanya sedikit saja kurang, gedung yang berada di ujung utara masih dalam proses pembuatan. Aku perkirakan pembangunan itu akan selesai dalam dua minggu kedepan agar bisa segera digunakan"jelas Minato yang mengalihkan Sirzech dengan menunujuk ke desain sekolah.

"Kami percayakan semuanya padamu Minato-san"ucap Serafall.

"Anda bisa mengandalkan saya Serafall-sama, Sirzech-sama"ucap Mianto tapi perhatian mereka teralihkan karena mendengar suara ketukan pintu.

Tok tok tok tok

Pintu pun dibuka, menampilkan sesosok anak kecil berambut pirang yang membawa kotak bento ditangan nya.

"Tou-san, aku membawakan makan siang dari kaa-san"ucapnya yang berjalan masuk dan meletakan kotak tersebut.

"Terimakasih Naruto"setelah ucapan itu naruto keluar dari ruangan tanpa melihat kearah Sirzech dan serafall.

"Siapa dia Minato-san. "tanya Sirzech.

"Dia anak saya, namanya Naruto Uzumaki"ucapnya.

"Dia lucu sekali"ucap serafall dengan nada childish.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kami permisi dahulu Minato-san"ucap Sirzech dan hanya Minato hanya menganggukan kepalanya lau mereka berdua meninggalkan ruangan.

"Sebaiknya kita cari Rias-chan dan Sona-chan. Ini sudah jam makan siang"ucap Serafall sambil menunjuk jamnya.

"Baiklah"ucap Sirzech dan merek beruda mencari keberadaan mereka berdua.

Sementara dengan Naruto

"Hehhh membosankan, lebih baik aku makan ramen saja"tapi Naruto mendengar suara yang meminta tolong yang berasal dari sudut ruangan yang belum dibangun.

"Jangan sakiti kami"ucap Rias yang hampir menangis.

"Paman tidak akan menyakiti kalian, kami hanya ingin bermain dengan kalian"ucapanya dan dia melihat kearah bagian dada Rias.

"Pergilah dari sini"ucap Sona dengan nada skeptis.

"Ojou-chan, kami tidak akan menyakiti kalian, justru kami ingin bermain dengan kalian"ucap salah satu pria disana.

"Pergilah atau aku akan teriak"ucap Rias dengan nada mengancam. Dan dua lelaki tersebut hanya bisa tertawa keras.

"Sudahlah bos, kita sikat saja. Gadis yang berambut merah itu sungguh menggoda"ucap salah satu pria tersebut. Ketika mereka ingin mendekat, mereka semua mendengar suara seseorang.

"Jika kalian mendekat, aku akan lempar batu bata ini"ucapnya.

"Siapa kau bocah kuning jelek ?"ucap mereka dengan nada meremehkan.

"Kalian orang dewasa hanya berani dengan anak kecil, perempuan pula"ucap Naruto dengan nada menyindir.

"Kau berani bocah"ucap salah satu dari pria yang mencoba meninju Naruto tapi dengan mudah Naruto menangkapnya dan memelintirkan tangan tersebut.

"Jangan pernah meremehkan anak kecil"ucapnya di meninju muka pria tersebut dan mendorongnya tapi Naruto tidak menyadari seseorang yang mencoba memukulnya dengan balok kayu.

"Awas dibelakangmu"teriak Sona dan Rias. Mendengar ucapan itu, Naruto dengn segera melompat kebelakang.

"Selain kalian berani dengan anak kecil, kalian juga pengecut berani menyerang dari belakang"ucap Naruto yang meludah kearah mereka.

"Dasar bocah sialan"ucap mereka.

"Tapi kali ini cukup"ucap naruto yang telah mengeluarkan sebuah besi hitam dari belakang badan nya.

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan dengn bes-"ucapan mereka terputus ketika melihat Naruto dengan sigap mengayunkan tongkat besi nya itu. dan membuat tiga pria itu terjatuh sambil memegang badan nya yang penuh luka.

'Cepatnya'batin Sona dan Rias.

"Ini sudah berakhir"ucap Naruto sambil memainkan besinya. Naruto melihat tali tambang tak jauh dari sana, dia lantas mengikatnya dan segera memanggil bantuan. Tak lama itu bantuan datang dan datangnya Sirzech dan Serafall yang mendengar ada dua anak yang sedang dalam bahaya.

"Untung ada kamu, Naruto"ucap iruka yang telah membawa 3 pekerja tadi ke dalam mobil polisi yang baru saja datang.

"Kebetulan aku ingin pulang setelah mengantar bento untuk tou-san, dan tak sengaja mendengar suara orang dari pojokan bangunan dan melihat mereka dalam bahaya. Jadi aku menolong mereka"jelas Naruto.

"Tapi kamu tidak apa-apa kan naruto, ibumu akan arah jika tahu kau terluka"ucap Minato yang melhat keadaan anaknya.

"Tenang saja tou-san, aku tidak apa-apa"ucapnya.

"Syurkurlah kalau begitu, kau tahukan bagaiamana ibumu bila marah"ucap Minato dengan nada yang menakutkan dan Naruto hanya bisa berkeringat dingin.

Tapi perhatian mereka teralihkan dengan kedatangan seorang pria dan wanita yang datang bersama anak kecil.

"Aku mengucapkan terimakasih banyak"ucap Sirzech.

"Ini sudah menjadi tugas sesama manusia untuk saling menolong"ucap Naruto. Sirzech dan Serafall sedikit terdiam mendengar kata naruto lalu dengan tiba-tiba Serafall mengangkat tubuh kecil Naruto dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Untung saja ada Naru-tan, kalau tidak aku tidak tahu Sona-chan akan jadi apa"ucap Serafall yang menangis histeris sambil sambil menciumi muka naruto.

"Lepaskan nee-san"ucap Naruto yang melepaskan pelukan Serafall dan berjalan kebelakang ayahnya sambil menggigil.

"Maaf serafall-sama, Naruto takut jika seseorang menciumi wajahnya"ucap Minato yang menenangkan anaknya dengan cara menggendongnya.

"Maafkan onee-chan, Naru-tan"ucap Serafall dengan nada menyesal.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf Serafall-sama, Naruto akan baikan tak lama kemudian. Kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama dua gadis cantik ini"ucap Minato yang telah mensejajarkan diri dengan Sona dan Rias.

"Nama saya Sona Shitori"ucap Sona.

"Nama saya Rias Gremory, salam kenal oji-san"ucap Rias dengan semangat khas anak-anak.

"Sepertinya kalian seumuran dengan Naruto"ucap Minato yang melihat kearah anaknya.

"Naruto bukan nya arti nya kue ikan oji-san"ucap Rias.

"Itu biasa digunakan sebagai topping ramen"ucapan Sona membuat mereka tertawa.

"Kau dengar ya, arti namaku adalah pusaran bukan kue ikan. Mengerti"ucap naruto yang telah keluar dari gendongan ayahnya dan berdiri di depan Rias dan Sona.

Sejak saat itu entah kenapa, Rias dan Sona sering main ke tempat bangunan dan bermain bersama naruto. Sejak saat itu pula mereka mulai akrab dan menjadi akrab dan mendeklarasikan diri bahwa mereka akan berteman selamanya.

Flashback off

"Sungguh indah"ucap Sona mengingat kenangan ketika dia pertama kali bertemu dengan naruto.

'Sebaiknya aku bersiap pergi'batin nya sekilas melihat Rias lalu keluar dari ruangan dan melihat Akeno yang telah berpakaian khas Kuoh Academy dan mereka meninggalkan ruangan menuju sekolah mereka. Diperjalanan, mereka bertemu anggota keluarga Rias yang lain dan juga beberapa anggota dari Sona. Ketika memasuki halaman sekolah, mereka disambut teriakan dari para siswa dan siswi dan mereka mendengar hujatan yang ditujukan untuk Issei. Tapi dua orang siswi yang diketahui bernama Murayama dan Katase berdiri di depan mereka.

"Kaichou dimana Rias-sama kami tidak melihatnya lagi hari, apa dia masih izin ?"ucap Murayama dan siswi lain juga mendekati mereka.

"Sebenarnya dia sudah pulang tapi mendadak dia tidak enak badan jadi sekarang sedang beristirahat"ucap Sona dan langsung saja mereka mendapatkan jeritan keras dari para penganggum dan fans Rias.

"Rias-sama sakit ?, dirawat dimana Rias-sama, Sona Kaichou dan bagaimana keadaan nya"itulah sebagian reaksi dari fans Rias.

"Dia baik-baik saja, hanya butuh istirahat. Sebagainya kalian sgera masuk kekelas kalian masing-masing karena kelas akan dimulai"ucap Sona sambil melihat jam yang menunjukan pukul 07.50. dengan segera mereka membubarkan diri sesuai perintah sang Kaichou. Beberapa menit kemudian bel berbunyi, mereka semua telah berada dikelas masing-masing. Saat ini suasana di kelas XII B sedang ramai karena guru yang mengajar belum datang, ini menyebabkan semua siswa dan siswi sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka kecuali Sona dan Akeno tampak diwajah mereka wajah letih dan tak bersemangat. Mereka dikagetkan dengan suara pintu terbbuka, akhirnya guru pun datang dan siap memulai pelajaran.

"Baiklah anak-anak, silahkan buka buku kalian. Owh ya Rias Gremory berhalangan hadir dikarenakan sakit"ucap sang guru yang memegang surat ditangan nya. Akeno sedikit melirik kearah Sona dan dia hanya tersenyum kearah Akeno.

"Dan juga salah satu teman kita Uzumaki Naruto, harus meninggalkan sekolah ini dikarenakan mengikuti orang tuanya pindah ke Belanda"lantas saja semua fans dari Naruto menjerit histeris mendengar sang idola harus pindah tapi beda dnegan Akeno dan Sona, mereka tahu betul kenapa Naruto harus keluar dari sekolah ini. Guru pun menenangkan mereka dan memulai pelajaran hari ini

Di tempat Naruto

Tampak dua insan manusia berbeda jenis kelamin yang sedang tertidur di kasur yang besar dan tampak diselimuti selimut. Salah satunya adalah pria berambut pirang yang mengerang dalam tidurnya.

"Rias"ucapan naruto ini, membuat Ophis mengerang dalam tidurnya dan terbangun karena ucapan tersebut.

"Rias aku mencintaimu"igau naruto. Ophis yang melihat itu lantas saja mencium Naruto dengan penuh gairah dan berharap dia tidak menyebutkan nama gadis itu disini. Naruto bereaksi dengan apa yang dilakukan ophis padanya dan dia membuka matanya dan melihat Ophis yang sedang menciumnya.

"Selamat pagi anata"ucap Ophis yang telah melepaskan ciuman dan dia memberikan ciuman selamat pagi di pipinya.

"Apa yang coba kau lakukan ?"ucap Naruto memandang kearah Ophis dan sedikit menjauh, tapi dia baru menyadari bahwa Ophis tanpa busana.

"Kenapa pula kau telanjang, cepat pakai pakaianmu ?"ucap Naruto dengan suara keras.

"Bukan nya semua lelaki menyukai ini, melihat seorang gadis telanjang tidur bersama mereka"ucap Ophis yang mencondongkan badan nya dan mulai menggoda Naruto.

"Kau harus ingat satu hal. Tidak semua lelaki di dunia seperti yang ada dipikiranmu"ucap Naruto yang telah keluar dari kasur, mengambil boxer yang berada dilantai dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi .

'Kau memang seperti yang kupikirkan pangeran'batin Ophis lalu dia menjentikan jarinya. Kini dia telah berpakaian yang biasa dia gunakan yaitu sebuah gaun gothic lolita.

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan pakaian terakhir senelum dia meninggalkan Kuoh dan melihat Ophis yang berdiri dekat kasur dan terdapat lubang yang diketahui jalan menuju celah dimensi.

"Apa kau siap dengan pelatihanmu pangeranku ?"ucap Ophis dengan menatap mata Naruto dengan intens dan dengan nada serius.

"Aku siap"ucapnya dan mereka kemudia memasuki celah dimensi yang telah dibuat Ophis dan mereka perlahan menghilang. Setelah keluar dari lubang tersebut, mereka disambut dengan banyaknya pohon dan rumput yang tumbuh tapi yang menarik perhatian Naruto adalah sebuah air terjun yang sangat besar berwarna merah dan terdapat batu untuk duduk.

"Selamat datang di tempatku, disini adalah tempat dimana aku akan melatihmu Naruto. Tempat ini juga digunakan oleh kelompok Vali untuk berlatih, akan ada dua tahap dalam pelatiihan ini, pertama kita akan membuka gerbang kekuatan mu"Ucap Ophis.

"Simpel saja, kau cukup buka bajumu dan duduk disana. Tutup mata dan berkonsentrasilah, nanti akan ada rintangan yang kau harus hadapi untuk bisa membuka gerbang kekuatan nagamu. Apa kau siap Naruto ?"ucap Ophis lagi dan dia mendapatkan seringaian dari lawan bicara. Langsung saja Naruto membuka bajunya dan berjalan menuju air terjun, lalu duduk bersila dan memejamkan matanya. Pada awalnya belum ada gerakan dari Naruto, tapi langsung saja Ophis melihat betapa gelisahnya Naruto saat ini terbukti dengan gerakan kepala, terdengar gertakan gigi dan terdapat sisik di wajahnya.

"Sepertinya kebencian nya begitu tinggi, Ophis"ucap suara yang mengagetkan nya yaitu Vali.

"Sepertinya begitu"ucap Ophis lagi dan melihat kembali kearah arah naruto, tampak dua taring yang mulai tumbuh perlahan tapi pasti ada aura merah kehitam-hitaman mengelilingi Naruto.

'Kau harus bertahan pangeranku'batin Ophis dan melihat aruto dengan wajah datarnya, sementara Vali melihat Naruto dengan intens dan tersenyum menyeringai.

Sementara dengan mindscape Naruto

"Kenapa aku melihat semua ini ?"ucap Naruto yang melihat semua kenangan yang pernah dia lalui, termasuk ketika dia memergoki kegiatan Rias dan Issei. Dengan cepat dia mengeluarkan fudoudama dan menghapus kenangan itu.

'Sialan'batin nya. Dia melihat sebuah pintu yang tak jauh dari tempat nya berdiri, lalu dia berjalan kesana dan memasuki pintu dan melihat sebuah kastil besar. Dia melihat sesosok anak kecil berambut merah yang sedang berlari mengelilingi istana.

(Tangkap aku Lucius-nii)

(Awas ya Kushina-chan, jika dapat nanti nii-chan akan gelitiki kamu)

(Weeee)ucapnya sambil menjulurkan lidah dan tetap berlari.

(Coba tangkap aku)ucapnya sambil terus berlari menhindari tangkapan sang kakak.

'Ini ingatan kaa-san'batin Naruto sambil sedikit tersenyum melihat kenangan sang ibu. Diapun mengikuti dua anak tersebut sampai Naruto melihat sang anak laki-laki kedatangan seorang gadis.

(Siang Lucius-kun)dengan sedikit semburat dipipinya

(Siang juga Venelana-chan)sama seperti lawan bicara, terdapat semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Kushina yang melihat itu segera berucap.

(Nee-chan, Lucius nii suka kamu)ucapnya dengan nada menyindir, sedangkan mereka berdua mukanya semakin memerah tapi kegiatan mereka terganggu dengan datangnya 4 orang dewasa yang menghampiri mereka.

(Ternyata Venelana-chan, sudah menemukan dimana Lucius-kun berada)

(Anda benar Raito, sepertinya kita harus mempercepat rencana kita)

(Sepertinya begitu Raezel, ayo kita membahasnya diruanganku)

(Ayo Kushina-chan kita jangan ganggu mereka dahulu)ucap wanita yang berambut merah menggandeng tangan Kushina.

(Ayo kita pergi kaa-chan, Lia kaa-chan. Nii-san main dengan nee-chan ya)kushina mengedipkan matanya kearah Venelana dan Lucius dan membuat mereka memerah di kedua pipinya. Sementara Naruto setia melihat memori sang ibu, sesaat setelah itu muncul pintu tak jauh dari dia berdiri. Dia memutuskan memasuki pintu tersebut dan dia melihat akhirnya Lucius dan Venelana menikah. Naruto melihat wajah sang ibu yang berseri-seri.

(Kuharap Kushina-chan bisa menyusul seperti kami ya)Venelana berucap.

(Tentu saja)ucap Kushina.

(Aku akan selektif siapa yang akan menjadi suaminya Kushina-chan)ucap lucius yang Sister-complex nya kambuh. Dia mengerang kesakitan ketika Venelana menjewernya.

(Kushina lah yang tepat memilih Lucius-kun)ucap Venelana yang telah melepaskan jeweran nya.

(Terserah saja)ucapnya sambil memegangi telinganya yang memerah.

(Ayo kalian segera bersiap-siap untuk bulan madu kalian)ucap kedua orang tua Venelana dan Lucius.

(Kami pergi dulu ya Kushina-chan)ucap Venelana dan Lucius. Mereka giliran mencium Kushina di dahi lalu meninggalkan tempat menuju Griffon yang telah di sediakan. Sementara Kushina pergi bersama Maid keluarga Gremory.

(Sepertinya kita harus cepat menjalankan rencana Nii-san)ucap salah laki-laki tua yang sedang memandang kearah kushina.

(Tenang saja, dia tidak akan memunculkan wajah nya. Tunggu sebentar lagi)ucapnya dengan tersenyum menyeringai. Tapi Naruto melihat dan mendengar ucapan para tetua Gremory.

"Tetua sialan"ucap Naruto yang menggeram. Tak lama dari itu pintu muncul dan Naruto pergi melalui pintu tersebut. Setelah 10 tahun pernikahan, lucius telah memiliki seorang anak laki-laki sehat yanng diberi nama Sirzech Gremory yang berumur 5 tahun. Kini kushina telah tumbuh menjadi wanita yang sempurna dan telah banyak memikat laki-laki dari klan lain, dengan rambut merah panjang dan ramahnya Kushina membuat semua pria di underworld jatuh cinta dengan nya. Dan juga di Underworld sedang terjadi perang antara bangsa iblis, malaikat jatuh dan malaikat, ini diperparah dengan bergabungnya bangsa naga kedalam perang. Kebanyakan dari perang ada dua pihak yang terlibat. Ada bangsa iblis, malaikat jatuh, dan malaikat yang menentang perang ini dan ada juga yang mendukung nya termasuk para naga maupun yang mendukung perang ini terjadi.

Sementara itu dengan keadaan di kastil Gremory

(Kau harus berhati-hati Lucius-kun)ucap Venelana.

(Aku akan. Kushina tolong jaga kastil ini dan aku akan memperketat penjagaan di sekitar kastil ini)ucap Lucius.

(Aku akan Lucius-nii, aku akan menjaga Nee-chan dan Sirzech-kun dengan segenap jiwaku)ucap Kushina.

(Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan segera pergi dengan Raito dan Leonardo)ucap Lucius pergi bersama sang sahabat yang merupakan kepala keluaraga dari klan Phenex dan Sitri.

Sementara di sisi Naruto, dia masih mengamati situasi tapi tatapan nya tertuju kepada 3 tetua Gremory yang sedang menatap kearah Kushina.

'Apa yang kalian rencanakan tetua sialan'batin nya sambil menggengam tangan nya erat.

Perang pun terjadi terus menerus tanpa henti dan tak lupa memakan korban, baik dari pihak malaikat, Malaikat jatuh, iblis dan bangsa naga. Bangsa naga lah yang paling banyak memakan korban salah satu dewa naga yang ditakuti oleh seluruh bangsa yaitu Great Red. Dia terkena tebasan dari Tuhan(anime) dibagian sayapnya termasuk kedua rivalnya Ophis, Ouroboros Dragon dan Trihexa. Hanya Albion, Ddraig yang berhasil di segel tuhan kedalam Sacred Gear sedangkan Trihexa berhasil disimpan dalam sebuaah cawan suci yang tidak tahu dimana disimpan nya sedangkan Ophis berhasil lolos dari perang tersebut dan menghilang begitu saja. Kini Great Red telah dalam bentuk manusia nya, dia tak mampu lagi menahan efek dari tebasan pedang Izanagi dan Izanami yang dilakukan Tuhan padanya. Sebelum pingsan dia melihat sesosok wanita berambut merah yang mencoba membantunya sebelum akhirnya visualnya menjadi hitam.

Semenetara itu naruto berdiri tak jauh dari kejadian, dia hanya bisa melihat dan terus mengikuti jalan kenangan sang ibu.

Seminggu setelah itu, para tetua mulai melakukan pergerakan seperti dengan mengutus salah satu prajurit untuk mengikuti Kushina yang dicuragai mereka menyimpan mata-mata dari mereka dan disinilah puncaknya, Kushina diseret paksa oleh prajurit yang diperintahkan oleh para tetua. Kushina diseret kedepan mereka semua. ada Lucius, Venelana, para tetua dan Sirzech yang berlindung di balik kedua kaki ibunya.

(Ada apa ini ?, kenapa kita berkumpul disini ?)ucap Lucius.

(Kau tanya saja dengan penghianat disana)ucap salah satu tetua.

Lucius melihat kearah sang adik dan kemudian menatap sang tetua lagi.

(Kushina menyembunyikan seseorang yang diketahui sebagai mata-mata) ucap sang tetua.

(Apa benar yang dikatakan mereka Kushina ?)ucap Lucius.

(Tidak, itu tidak benar)ucap Kushina.

(Tunjukanlah Kushina, apa harus aku membunuh janin yang ada di perutmu itu sehingga dia keluar dari persembunyian nya)ucap tetua tersebut dengan nada kesal. Mereka semua yang ada disana membulatkan mata mereka mendengar ucapan salah satu tetua tersebut.

(Tak perlu aku sudah disini dan jika kalian semua berani menyentuh Kushina aku akan menjadi malaikat maut untuk kalian)ucap seseorang yang telah masuk kedalah ruang pertemuan dengan perban yang melilit bahu dan dadanya.

(Akhirnya keluar juga kau mata-mata)ucap sang tetua menatap dengan nada sinis.

(Red-kun, kenapa kau kesini. Kau masih belum pulih)ucap Kushina yang telah berjalan kearah seorang lelaki tersebut.

(Aku tidak ingin tetua sialan ini menyakiti anak kita)ucap nya membuat semua orang disana semakin membulatkan matanya termasuk Lucius.

(Apa benar semua ini Kushina ?)ucap Lucius.

(Maafkan aku nii-san, aku tidak tega membiarkan dia hampir tewas kehabisan darah, jadi aku merawatnya dan perlahan tapi pasti aku mulai mencintai red-kun)ucap Kushina sambil mengelus perutnya yang masih datar.

Tapi mereka semua dikagetkan dengan flash merah yang muncul di depan Kushina ternyata sang ayah angkat berdiri di depan Kushina lalu terdengar bunyi tamparan yang begitu keras dan membuat Kushina terjatuh. Pria tersebut menggeram tertahan dengan aksi tersebut dan Naruto yang tak jauh dari sana mengeluarkan aura ungu merah kehitaman dari tubuhnya dan mtanya telah berubah menjadi Rinnegan yang bersinar.

(Kau sungguh murahan Kushina, kau langsung tidur dengan orang yang baru kau kenal)ucap bapak Lucius.

(Maafkan aku tou-san)ucap Kushina lirih sambil menunduk dan terdengar suara isakan pelan.

(Kau bukan anak dari Jacob, dan kau bukan bagian dari Gremory. Kau hanya anak pungut yang dipungut olehnya)ucap sang tetua dengan sinis, dan kushina menangis tertahan mendengar cacian dari tetua tersebut.

(Cukup Tetua anda berlebihan)ucap Lucius yang mencoba membela adik angkatnya itu.

(Kau diam Lucius, ini adalah aib bagi Gremory, dan aib harus dimusnahkan)ucap sang tetua yang telah mengeluarkan pedang dari jubahnya.

(Jika kalian berani menyentuh Kushina sedikit pun, aku akan membunuh semua anggota Gremory)ucap Pria tersebut badan nya yang telah terselimuti aura merah dan mereka dikagetkan dengan sosok asli dari sang pria.

(Great Red)ucap mereka semua kaget.

[ _Kalian akan merasakan namanya kematian dan murkanya sang dewa naga_ ]Graet red telah membuat sebuah bola merah besar dan siap diluncurkan kearah mereka tapi salah satu tetua disana mengarahkan pisaunya kearah leher Kushina.

(Jika kau melakukan itu, aku akan membunuh Kushina dan bayinya)ancamnya. Langsung saja Great Red menghilang bola itu.

[ _Tolong jangan sakiti dia dan bayinya, aku akan lakukan apapun tapi tolong jangan sakiti mereka, mereka berarti bagiku_ ]

(Sekarang kau pergi, aku muak melihat mu. Jika kau melawan aku akan mudah membunuh mereka)ucap salah satu tetua.

[ _Baiklah, aku akan pergi dari sini_ ]Great Red melihat kearah Kushina dan berucap.

[ _Maafkan aku Kushina, kuharap kau akan sehat selalu dan aku berharap aku selalu bisa bersamamu_ ]ucap Great Red yang telah mengepakan sayapnya.

(PERGILAH DARI SINI)teriak tetua tersebut dengan keras dan telah melepaskan kushina.

[ _Aku mencintaimu selamanya Kushina_ ]setelah itu Great Red terbang meninggalkan tempat dan Kushina yang melihat tak kuasa menahan tangis, dia merasakan seseorang yang memeluknya ternyata Venelana yang memeluknya, Kushina memeluk Venelana dengan erat dan menuangkan segala kesedihan nya. Jacob menggendong cucunya dan membawanya meninggalkan ruangan, Lucius hanya bisa menatap kearah Ksuhina dan Venelana, sementara dengan para tetua mereka diam tak berucap.

"Maafkan aku tou-san. Aku telah salah menilaimu selama ini"ucap Naruto yang dari tadi melihat dan mendengar semua kebenaran itu, menangis tertahan tetapi air mata mengalir di kedua pipinya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan kalian tetua Gremory sialan"ucap Naruto yang menggenggam erat kedua tangan nya, dia tidak menghiraukan apa yang sedang dilakukan tetua Gremory saat ini.

Sementara itu dengan para tetua

(Kenapa kau membiarkan nya)ucap salah satu tetua.

(Aku ada rencana yang lebih indah lagi. Tidak akan kubiarkan keturunan dari Great Red hidup setelah banyakya korban dari pihak Gremory akibat para naga sialan itu)ucapnya.

(Kita bisa menjadikannya sebagai alat bagi kita)ucap tetua yang lain.

(Aku tidak perduli, nyawa harus dibayar nyawa)ucapnya yang meninggalkan tempat dengan kedua saudaranya. Naruto yang telah kembali ke mode awal kembali melihat sebuah pintu yang bersinar di sebelahnya, dia memasuki pintu tersebut dan melihat kenangan dimana Kushina yang dibius dan dibawa oleh salah satu prajurit tapi dia dibuat kaget dengan Great Red yang dalam wujud manusia nya menyelamatkan Kushina, dan menggantikan nya dnegan seorang perempuan yang dibuat semirip dengan kushina dan diletakan di pinggir sungai dalam kondisi tak bernyawa. Kemudian Naruto melihat, Great Red membawa Kushina kedepan sebuah rumah lalu meletakan nya di depan pintu dan mengetuknya. Sebelumnya Naruto dapat melihat sebuah cahaya merah yang menyelubungi perut Kushina, setelah itu Great Red bersembunyi dan Naruto melihat ayah angakatnya membuka pintu dan menolong Kushina dan membawanya masuk.

(Maafkan aku Kushina)ucap Great Red lalu menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir.

'Inilah semua kebenaran. Aku tidak akan melupakan semua ini dan aku akan mencabut semua nyawa kalian dengan tanganku"ucap Naruto dengan lantang sambil mengenggam kedua tangan nya. Setelah itu sebuah gerbang merah besar bersimbol kepala naga muncul di depan Naruto.

{Dekatkan lah tanganmu kelambang naga ini dan bukalah, maka kau akan mendapatkan hal yang begitu istimewa}

Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto meletakan tangan nya ke simbil naga tersebut lalu memutar dan seketika itu aura merah menyelimutinya.

Mindscape Off

Sementara itu ditempat Ophis dan Vali

Vali dikagetkan dnegan aura merah pekat yang menyelibungi naruto dan dia dapat merasakan aura yang begitu kuat yang berasal dari naruto.

"Tenang saja Vali, Pangeranku sudah berhasil membuka kekuatan yang baka-red segel"Ucap Ophis sambil menatap Intens kearah naruto. Lalu mereka melihat air terjun tempat Naruto bersemedi tadi meledak dan perlahan keluarlah seseorang dari balik asap yaitu Naruto.

"Bagaimana pangeran, apa kau merasakan ada yang lain ?"tanya Ophis.

"Aku merasakan badanku semakin ringan dan aku merasakan kekuatan mengalir dalam badanku"ucap Naruto sambil melihat ke seluruh badan nya.

"Baguslah, tapi masih ada satu pelatihan lagi yang harus kau jalani dan pelatihan itu akan kumulai besok"ucap Ophis lalu melirik kearah Vali.

"Vali besok kau bawa seluruh anggotamu ke markas, aku ada sedikit percobaan yang akan kuterapkan ke pangeranku. Apa kau bersedia ?"tanya Ophis.

"Kami akan senang datang kesini"ucap Vali menyeringai sambil menatap kearah Naruto.

"Aku permisi dulu Ophis"ucap Vali dan telah menghilang dalam robekan dimensi.

Tiba-tiba saja Ophis memeluk naruto dengan erat dan betapa kagetnya Ophis ketika Naruto membalas pelukan nya, karena ketika dia memeluk Naruto kemaren, dia tidak bereaksi sama sekali.

"Kau tak perlu takut Ophis, kenangan itu memang menyakitkan tapi berkat kenangan itulah aku tahu semua hal kotor yang dimainkan oleh tetua gremory itu"ucap Naruto yang mengeratkan pelukan nya.

"Aku takut ketika kamu melihat kenangan tersebut emosi mu akan terpancing dan kau akan sulit mengendalikan diri karena jika seseorang memilki emosi yang tinggi maka tempat ini akan merespon dan semakin menguatkan emosi tersebut dan membuat seseorang yang sedang bersemedi disini akan mati. Aku tidak mau kehilangan pangeranku"ucap Ophis dengan anda khasnya.

"Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu, sebelum orang yang membuat kaa-san menderita binasa tak tersisa"ucap Naruto.

"Aku baru tahu kalau dewa naga perduli dengan makhluk lain"ucap Nauto dengan nada terkekeh. Belum sempat ophis menjawab pertanyaan naruto, mulutnya dibungkam dengan bibir Naruto. Ophis membalas ciuman tersebut dan mengaitkan tangan nya dileher naruto dan memperdalam ciuman tersebut. Lalu sebuah cahaya menyelimuti mereka dan mereka berdua menghilang selaras dengan cahaya yang mulai memudar.

Beberapa menit sebelum Naruto dan Ophis pergi, inilah yang terjadi di celah dimensi

"Hahaha sikapnya 180 derajat berbeda setelah membuka segel tersebut, atau memang karena insting naga Naruto yang mulai terbangun dan Ophis adalah salah satu dewa naga makanya Naruto mulai menerima jati dirinya karena mereka sesama naga walaupun Naruto hanya setengah naga"ucap Great Red sambil melihat kearah sebuah bola besar.

"Karena baru membuka segel tersebut, pastinya insting, Nafsu dan sifat yang dimiliki naga akan mulai berkembang dan itulah saat-saat yang ditunggu oleh Ophis"ucap Great Red lagi.

'Dan apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya nak ?'batin Great Red dan terpaku ke visualisasi Naruto dan Ophis.

Di Kuoh Academy

"Baiklah kita sudahi pelajaran hari dan jangan lupa kerjakan tugas kalian"ucap sang guru lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas. Langsung saja semua murid mengambil tas mereka dan meninggalkan kelas kecuali Sona, Tsubaki dan Akeno. Lalu mereka bertiga melihat semua anggota keluarga Sona dan Rias memasuki kelas dengan tas di tangan mereka.

"Sebaiknya kita segera ke ruangan kami"ucap Akeno mulai berdiri dan berjalan menuju keruangan penelitian ilmu gaib.

"Emang apa yang ingin disampaikan, Hyoudo ?"ucap Saji sambil menyikut badan Issei.

"Entahlah, kita ikuti saja Akeno-san dan Sona-kaichou"ucap Issei melihat kearah depan.

Beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya mereka telah sampai diruangan penelitian ilmu gaib. Ketika mereka masuk, mereka melihat Rias dengan pakaian sekolahnya sedang duduk. Mereka semua kecuali anggota kelompok Sona sadar dan paham bagaimana keadaan Rias saat ini.

"Ada apa dengan Rias senpai ?"bisik Saji di telinga sang rival tapi Issei hanya bisa diam tanpa bisa berucap tapi mereka melihat kearah Sona yang telah berucap.

"Selamat Sore Rias"ucap Sona sambil menaikkan kacamata nya yang sedikit turun. Rias hanya memandang mereka sejenak lalu berdiri dan berjalan tapi perkataan Sona membuat Rias berhenti di tempat.

"Kau tidak bisa begini terus Rias, Kau adalah raja dan kau juga memiliki anggota keluarga dan kau adalah p-"ucapan Sona terputus karena Rias telah membalikkan kepalanya dan berucap.

"Bisakah kau diam"ucap Rias dengan nada datar lalu kembali berjalan.

"Ada apa denganmu Rias ?"ucap Sona.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya ingin beristirahat saja dan besok aku akan masuk kembali"ucap Rias lagi-lagi dengan nada datar dan mulai berjalan.

"Apa semua perubahan sikapmu ini karena Naruto ?"Rias berhenti berjalan dan berdiam diri di tempat.

"Apa kau begitu kehilangan nya ?"ucap Sona dengan pelan.

"JIKA IYA KENAPA, AKU BEGITU KEHILANGAN NYA, DIA CINTA PERTAMAKU DAN SEKARANG DIA MENJADI MUSUHKU, KAU TIDAK TAHU BAGAIMANA RASANYA KEHILANGAN CINTA DAN KAU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK TAHU NAMANYA RASANYA JATUH CINTA"ucap Rias yang mengeluarkan semua unek-unek dihatinya.

"BUKAN HANYA KAU MERASA KEHILANGAN NARUTO, AKENO DAN SEMUA ORANG MERASAKAN KEHILANGAN TERMASUK AKU, KARENA AKU MENCINTAI NARUTO"ucap Sona yang akhir meluapkan semua penat yang dia pendam selama ini dan juga perkataan Sona membuat semua orang termasuk Akeno kaget dengan pengakuan nya.

"JIKA KAU MEMANG MENCINTAINYA, KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENYATAKAN NYA, KENAPA ?, JAWAB AKU SONA"ucap Rias dengan nada tinggi.

"APA KAU TEGA MENYATAKAN PADANYA BAHWA KAU MENCINTAINYA SEMENTARA SAHABATMU MENYUKAI ORANG YANG SAMA DENGAN ORANG YANG KAU CINTAI"ucapan Sona membuat semua orang terdiam termasuk Rias.

"Mana tega aku menyatakan perasaanku pada naruto sementara aku tahu kau sangat mencintainya, jadi aku hanya bisa memendamnya"ucap Sona lirih dan dia menundukan kepalanya.

"Dan setelah Naruto pergi, aku baru merasa bagaimana rasanya kehilangan ?"terdengar isakan dari arah Sona berdiri lalu mereka melihat Sona berlari meninggalkan tempat sambil menghapus air matanya yang telah keluar. Semua anggota keluarga Sona, menyusul sang raja dan hanya menyisakan Tsubaki.

"Sepertinya pertemuan hari ini batal ya, Akeno-san. Mungkin besok bisa kita lanjutkan lagi"ucap Tsubaki yang mewakili pihak Sona.

"Kami selalu siap"ucap Akeno.

"Baiklah aku permisi dulu"ucap Tsubaki dan sedikit membungkuk kearah mereka lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa Rias telah meninggalkan tempat.

"Sebaiknya kalian semua segera pulang dan hari ini kita libur dulu dan aku mohon dengan kalian untuk beberapa saat jangan membicarakan semua hal tentang naruto. Kalian lihat sendirikan bagaiamana reaksi Rias dan juga aku akan memimpin kalian sampai Rias kembali seperti semula"ucap Akeno.

"Hai Fuku-Buchou"ucap mereka semua lalu mereka semua meninggalkan tempat dan hanya menyisakan Akeno. Lalu dia memutuskan untuk melihat keaadaan Rias sebelum pulang. Ketika sampai dikamarnya, seperti kapal pecah sepeti itulah keadaan kamar Rias sekarang. Kapuk dimana-mana, pecahan kaca, vas dan lain sebagainya. Akeno mendekati Rias yang sedang duduk dikasur dengan posisi kepalanya yang mengubur di antara kedua kakinya.

"Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini Rias ?, seperti yang dikatakan Sona, bukan hanya kau yang merasa kehilangan. Aku, Koneko, Kiba, Asia dan Issei juga merasa kehilangan dan Sona juga merasa kehilangan"ucap Akeno.

"Bagaimana kau bisa setenang itu ketika orang yang kau cintai meninggalkanmu"ucap Rias yang telah mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kearah Akeno.

"Mengubur ke dalam pelukan teman-temanmu"ucapan Akeno membuat Rias kaget dan terdiam.

"Sona benar, Kau tidak bisa selamanya begini. Kau mempunyai keluarga, kau tidak sendiri, ada aku dan semuanya yang bersamamu, jadi kau tidaklah sendirian"ucap Akeno yang mengambil sebuah foto yang jatuh. Foto tersebut merupakan foto keluarga Rias.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu Rias"ucap Akeno dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Terimakasih Akeno"ucap Rias.

"Itulah guna nya keluarga"ucap Akeno dan meninggalkan tempat.

"Kau benar, aku tidak sendirian"ucap Rias dan membaringakan diri lalu perlahan jatuh tertidur di iringi dengan senyuman dan tanpa disadari olehnya, bayangan Kushina tersenyum melihat semuanya dari pojokan kamar lalu menghilang bagai angin.

Sementara itu di markas Ophis atau lebih tepatnya di kamar Ophis, terlihat Naruto dan Ophis yang hanya menggunakan selimut dan pakaian mereka bertebaran dimana-mana.

"Beberapa hari dari sekarang, akan ada pertemuan iblis muda di Underworld"ucap Ophis yang meletakan kepalanya di dada naruto.

"Mungkin itu saat yang tepat menghabisi para tetua gremory sialan itu"ucap Naruto.

"Tak perlu terburu-buru pangeranku, nikmati saja"ucap Ophis yang meraba dada bidang Naruto.

"Kau benar, aku harus menikmatinya dahulu dengan cara membunuh mereka satu persatu"ucap Naruto dengan nada menyeringai.

"Bagaimana jika kita melanjutkan yang tadi pangeranku"ucap Ophis mulai mencium wajah Naruto.

"Dengan senang hati"jawab Naruto dan mereka melanjutkan kegiatan mereka dan terdengar suara erangan dari kamar tersebut.

Time Skip

Setelah satu jam, Ophis telah tertidur dan menjadikan dada Naruto menjadi bantalnya dan meringkuk dekat kearah Naruto. Sementara Naruto masih terjaga dan menjadikan tangan nya sebagai bantal.

'Sebentar lagi aku bisa membalaskan kesedihan dan kepedihan yang kau rasakan kaa-san. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka hidup dengan tenang'batin Naruto dan perlahan tapi pasti Naruto mulai menutup matanya dan jatuh tertidur. Kamar ini tersinari bulan yang begitu terang, sementara tanpa disadari Naruto, bayangan Kushina melihat semua yang dilakukan Naruto.

'Aku berharap semua ini tidak akan terjadi, aku tidak ingin kau semakin terjerumus kedalah lubang hitam lebih jauh lagi nak. Semoga saja mereka bisa membawamu kembali ke jalan putih nak'batin Kushina lalu bayangan Kushina menghilang bagai ditelan angin.

To Be Continue

Akhirnya bisa update juga fic ini dan ini merupakan word terpanjang yang pernah saya buat. Terimakasih kepada semua yang telah mendukung fic ini dari awal cerita sampai chapter ini. Terimakasih juga telah mereview, ngefollow dan ngefavorite fic ini dan juga terimakasih banyak atas reviewnya, silahkan cek pm kalian atas balasan pertanyaan. Jika ada saran, kritik, masukan dan pertanyaan silahkan Pm saya atau komen di kotak review.

Arigatou Gozaimasu


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer

Masashi Kishimoto dan Ichie Ishibumi

Genre: Romance and Adventure

Rating : M

Pairing: (Naruto x Rias Gremory) x Harem

Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, Miss tanda baca, Typo dan Gaje, RinneNaru

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading

Chapter 13

3 hari setelah keributan terjadi di ruang penelitian ilmu gaib, semua anggota sedang berkumpul untuk mendapatkan pengumuman dari sang Bucho a.k.a Rias Gremory tapi perhatian mereka teralihkan dengan kedatangan sang buchou dan fuku-buchou yaitu Rias dan Akeno.

"Anda sudah lebih baik Rias-buchou"ucap Koneko yang sedikit menelisik wajah Rias, terlihat sedikit kantung mata dan masih ada bekas air mata di kedua pipinya. Rias yang ditanya demikian menjawabnya dengan senang.

"Tentu saja Koneko-chan, aku tidak bisa terlalu terpuruk. Aku tidak mengungkiri bahwa kepergian Naruto-kun sangat membuatku terpuruk tapi aku tidak sendiri karena kalian bersamaku"ucapan Rias membuat semuanya senang dan lega karena raja mereka telah kembali kesemula walaupun mereka sangat sadar bahwa Rias tidaklah Rias yang mereka kenal, ada sedikit perubahan sikap yang mereka rasakan, semua nya terlihat dari ucapan, gestur tubuhnya.

"Aku ada pengumuman untuk kalian semua"ucapan Rias membuat mereka menatapnya kembali.

"Besok kita akan ke Underworld untuk memenuhi undangan pertemuan para iblis muda sekaligus untuk liburan musim panas"mereka yang mendengar ucapan Rias terutama Issei bersorak senang karena mereka minus Kiba, Akeno, dan Koneko pertama kali mengunjungi Underworld, tempat dimana para keluarga iblis dan para Maou tinggal.

"Sepertinya aku telat di pertemuan pertama klub kita"sebuah lingkaran sihir terlihat tak jauh dari mereka dan Azazel lah yang keluar dari lingkaran tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ero-datenshi ?"ucap Issei sambil menunjuk kearah Azazel dengan Boosted Gear-nya. Lain dengan Issei yang siap menyerang, Akeno memandang Azazel dengan raut wajah marah karena orang yang berdiri didepannya ini pemimpin dimana ayahnya berada.

"Owh tenang-tenang Sekiryuutei aku disini tidak ingin cari masalah dengan siapapun termasuk dengan putri dari Baraqiel"Akeno langsung menatap kearah lain karena dia ketahuan sedang menatap kearah pemimpin Datenshi tersebut.

"Aku disini diutus oleh Sirzech Lucifer untuk menjadi pembimbing klub ini dan melatih kalian memaksimalkan Sacred Gear yang kalian miliki dan juga meningkatkan kemampuan kalian"ucapan Azazel membuat semua orang kaget dan dengan cepat Akeno berucap.

"Kau harus mendengar pendapat Rias tentang ini **Datenshi"** ucap Akeno yang menekankan kata Datenshi pada ucapannya.

"Apa pendapatmu tentang hal ini Rias Gremory ?"ucap Azazel yang menatap Rias yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi pendengar.

"Jika ini keputusan Onii-sama aku hanya bisa menerimanya. Jangan lupa besok kita akan ke Underworld dan selamat datang di klub penelitian ilmu gaib, Azazel-sensei"ucap Rias lalu keluar dari ruangan pertemuan. ucapan Rias sungguh diluar perkiraan Azazel karena yang dia tahu dari Sirzech bahwa Rias sangat memebenci para Datenshi apalagi Azazel merupakan pemimpin hal yang paling dibencinya.

'Hmmm begitu rupanya, kepergian bocah pirang itu telah mengubah total sang Crimson Ruin Princess. Aku penasaran apa saja yang sudah dilakukan bocah pirang padanya ?'batin Azazel sambil mengelus dagunya.

"Seperti yang kalian dengar dari King kalian, persiapkan diri kalian karena besok kita akan menuju ke Underworld untuk pertemuan iblis muda. Sayonara"setelah itu Azazel menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir miliknya.

"Apa kalian merasakannya ?"Issei berucap seketika.

"Ada apa Issei-san ?"jawab Asia bingung.

"Perubahan sikap, perilaku dan tata bicara Bucho. Apa kalian tidak merasakannya ?"ucap Issei. Akeno yang tau arah pembicaraan Issei segera menyelanya sebelum Issei berbicara lagi.

"Sebaiknya kalian kembali ketempat kalian, menjalankan panggilan atau bersiap-siap untuk besok. aku permisi dahulu"Akeno dengan segera meninggalkan ruangan.

"Yang dikatakan Akeno-san benar, ayo kita segera bersiap"ujar Xenovia. Koneko yang memulai langkah dengan bergabung dengan Gasper yang sedang bermain game konsolnya lalu Kiba dan Xenovia yang menjalankan panggilan bersama.

"Ayo kita gabung dengan Koneko-chan dan Gasper, Asia"dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Asia.

Disisi Rias

Di dalam sebuah ruangan gelap yang hanya diterangi lilin, Rias sedang tidur telungkup sambil memegang sebuah figura foto yang berisi dua anak perempuan yang mengapit seorang anak berambut pirang yang diketahui anak lakik-laki itu adalah Naruto.

"Masih terasa sakit hati ini ketika kau pergi Naruto-kun"ucap Rias sambil mengelus wajah Naruto di foto tersebut.

"Jika aku bisa memundurkan waktu, aku tidak ingin terlahir sebagai Gremory karena nama Gremory ini lah yang membuat kau meninggalkanku sendiri"tak terasa air mata pun jatuh dari bola mata Rias.

"Hikss hiks-aku merindukanmu Naruto-kun, hiks hikss-aku sangat merindukanmu"suara tangisan Rias terdengar pelan dan suara tangisan itu menjadi irama pengiring malam ini.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, tampak 7 orang yang sedang duduk melingkar dan tampak mendiskusikan sesuatu yang penting.

"Aku akan membahas pekerjaan yang akan kalian jalani, team pertama akan pergi ke Underworld untuk membuat kerusuhan pada pertemuan iblis muda, team ini berisikan Naruto, Kuroka, Bikou dipimpin oleh Naruto dan team kedua akan mengambil pedang yang kita cari selama ini di dalam gunung Fuji yang dijaga oleh salah satu naga yang bernama Igneel, team kedua berisikan aku, Vali, Pendragon bersaudara, aku yang akan memimpin penyerangan. Ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan"Ophis menatap memindai teamnya dan tak ada penolakan ataupun sanggahan.

"Sepertinya kalian semua setu-"ucapan Ophi terhenti karena Vali yang berucap.

"Apa kau tidak khawatir mengirim Naruto-senpai ke Underworld tanpa kau dampangi ?"ucapan Vali tentu saja menarik perhatian mereka terutama Ophis.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu itu Vali ?"Naruto berucap tajam tak terasa ada dua aura tekanan yang saling beradu.

"Aku hanya khawatir kau akan bertindak semaumu apalagi disana tempat para tetua Gremory yang sangat ingin kau habisi. Aku tak ingin karena sifat tak sabaranmu itu, bisa menganggalkan misi ini. Bukan begitu Ophis"Vali menatap ke sang pemimpin yang tak menatap kearahnya justru sedang menatap Naruto.

"Prinsipmu adalah **apapun akan dilakukan dalam mencapai tujuan kita dan tidak ada kegagalan** "ucap Vali yang menekan kalimatnya. Baru saja Ophis ingin berucap tetapi mereka dikagetkan dengan Naruto yang telah mencengkram kerah baju Vali dengan erat.

"Kau dengar ya Hakuruyuukou, dengan atau tanpa bantuan kalian semua, aku akan membunuh semua tetua itu dan membalaskan kekecewaan ibuku"ucap Naruto dengan Rinnegan yang menyala dan kedua sayap naga nya yang telah keluar tak lupa taring yang telah tampak.

"Kalian silahkan jalankan apa yang ingin kalian lakukan, aku akan lakukan apapun yang ku mau. Tak usah perdulikanku, urus misi kalian"Naruto yang menggeram marah dan mendorong Vali dengan kuat hingga menimbulkan retakan di dinding.

"Jangan pernah kalian mendekat ataupun membantuku, aku akan melakukannya sendiri tanpa bantuan. Aku akan buktikan pada kalian bahwa aku bisa tanpa kalian"lalu Naruto meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kita akan bicara ini nanti Vali"ucap Ophis yang telah menghilang dalam lingkaran sihirnya.

"Kau telah salah berucap Vali"ucap Kuroka.

"Aku mengatakan sesuai apa yang kita pahami, sebaiknya kita segera bersiap"ucap Vali dan mereka hanya bisa menganggukan kepala dan meninggalkan tempat.

Sementara dengan Naruto, kini dia tengah berada di dalam hutan dan tampa banyak pohon yang telah tumbang.

"Aku pasti akan membalaskan kekecewaan dan sakit hatimu bu"ucap Naruto yang duduk menyandarkan diri sambil menatap kearah sepucuk foto yang berisikan seorang wanita yang sedang menggendong anak 2 tahun dalam dekapannya dan sesosok pria berambut pirang yang berdiri disamping wanita tersebut.

"Aku merindukanmu bu, apa kau baik-baik saja bersama ayah disana. semoga kau senang berada disurga walaupun ibu dari bangsa iblis tapi hati dan jiwa adalah seorang malaikat. Semoga kau tenang disana bu"ucap Naruto. Setelah itu dia mengambil sepotong foto yang berisikan dua anak laki-laki dan perempuan yang tersenyum.

"Aku rindu melihat senyumanmu Rias, takdir begitu kejam padaku. Walaupun aku sangat membenci keluarga Gremory tetapi aku tak pernah sekalipun membencimu. Aku mencintaimu Rias Gremory selalu dan selamanya"ucapnya lagi tapi tanpa disadarinya Ophis melihat dan mendengar semua yang diucapkan Naruto tadi lalu dia menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir miliknya.

1 jam telah berlalu, akhirnya Naruto kembali ke dalam markas dan melihat Ophis, Vali, Bikou, Pendragon bersaudara, Kuroka yang sedang kumpul di ruang utama. Ketika Naruto melewati mereka, Vali segera berucap.

"Mungkin perkataanku tadi sedikit kasar tapi seperti The Awakening Dragon bekerja, kami tidak menerima kesalahan"ucapnya.

"Mungkin aku baru pertama kali mengucapkan ini tapi aku minta maaf senpai"ucapnya lagi.

"Tidak perlu kau pikirkan, aku hanya anggota baru, sebagai anggota baru dalam kelompok ini, aku harus mengikuti aturan main dalam kelompok ini. Aku minta maaf atas tindakanku tadi Vali, minna"balasan Naruto tentu saja membuat mereka kaget, mereka pikir Naruto akan memukul atau melakukan kekerasan.

"Kapan kita akan mulai melaksanakan misi ini Ophis ?"tanya Naruto ke Infinite Dragon.

"Besok kalian bisa menjalankan misi kalian sesuai team yang telah dibentuk dan ada tambahan, untuk team Naruto bahwa salah satu dewa Norse juga akan mengacau dalam pertemuan ini, ini bisa kalian gunakan sebagai pengalih keadaan"jawab Ophis.

"Begitu rupanya. Bikou, Kuroka kita akan ke Underworld besok pagi-pagi sekali. Kita ketemuan di hutan sebelah barat dari markas ini. Kalian paham"ucap Naruto.

"Tentu saja Dragon boy/Aku paham Naruto-kun"ucap Bikou dan Kuroka serempak. Setelah itu Naruto meninggalkan mereka. Mereka hanya bisa menatap Naruto yang telah meninggalkan tempat.

Time Skip

Hari ini adalah hari dimana seluruh rombongan bangsawan Rias Gremory menuju ke kampung halaman king mereka a.k.a Rias yaitu Underworld.

"Wahhhh besarnya"Issei melihat sebuah kereta merah klasik sudah terparkir di depan mereka.

"Yoshhhh kita akan ke Underworld, ini pertama kalinya kesana"ucap Issei dengan senangnya.

"Selamat datang Rias-sama dan keluarga"mereka segera berbalik ketika mendengar seseorang berucap.

"Selamat pagi Rivaldo, senang bisa melihatmu lagi. Minna perkenalkan ini Rivaldo, kondektur kereta keluarga Gremory. Dialah yang akan membawa kita ke Underworld"ucap Rias ke anggota bangsawan nya.

"Selamat pagi juga Rias-sama , senang melihatmu dan anggota bangsawanmu. Nama saya Rivaldo, kondektur keluarga Gremory"ucapnya lalu semua minus Rias sedikit membungkukkan badan nya.

"Sebaiknya kita segera berangkat, selamat menikmati perjalanan"lalu sang kondektur segera memasuki kereta diikuti yang lain.

"Yoshhhhh Underworld kami datang"mereka hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Issei dan kereta yang mereka tumpangi mulai berjalan menuju Underworld.

Di Underworld

Jika di dunia manusia masih jam 10 pagi, di Underworld sudah memasuki jam 12. Tampak disalah satu sudut kota seorang wanita yang ditemani para pelayan yang menenteng tas yang berisikan bahan makanan.

"Kira-kira mereka akan sampai jam berapa Grayfia"ucap wanita tersebut.

"Kira-kira jam 2 siang ini Kaa-sama"balasnya.

"Begitu, ayo kita sambut kedatangan Rias dan keluarganya dengan meriah"ucap Venelana yang sangat senang ketika mendengar sang putri tercinta akan kembali ke kampung halaman.

Tring Tring

Sebuah hologram dari Sirzech pun berbunyi, seketika Grayfia segera mengangkatnya.

"Ada apa anata ?"ucap Grayfia.

(Kau ada dimana sekarang ?)

"Aku lagi menemani Kaa-sama berbelanja untuk menyambut kedatangan Rias"balasnya.

"Benar Sirzech-kun, apa ada yang terjadi ?"ucap Venelana sambil melihat kearah hologram milik menantunya.

(Begini Kaa-sama, aku mendapatkan informasi para penjaga yang menjaga gerbang masuk ditemukan tewas. Salah satu penjaga yang selamat mengatakan bahwa ada tiga orang yang menyerang mereka, dua laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Aku berpendapat itu pasti dari Khaos Bridge karena kami mendapatkan kabar bahwa mereka akan merusuh di pertemuan iblis muda malam nanti. Jadi bisakah kau segera kesini Grayfia dan aku akan mengutus Souji untuk menggantikan Grayfia mengawal Kaa-sama. Aku takut nya para penyusup menyerang akan menyerang Kaa-sama)

"Aku mengerti situasinya. Grayfia kau segeralah ke lokasi"ucap Venelana.

"Tapi Kaa-sama aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Kaa-sama sendiri, siapa tahu mereka me-"ucapan Grayfia karena Venelana telah menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Kalian tenang saja, aku bisa jaga diri. Apa kalian lupa siapa aku ini hmmm ?"ucap Venelana.

"Aku sangat tahu siapa Kaa-sama tapi kita tidak tahu apa yang terjadi ke-"lagi-lagi ucapan Grayfia dipotong oleh sang ibu mertua.

"Kalian percaya sama Kaa-san kan"Sirzech dan Grayfia hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Mereka sangat tahu siapa Venelana, iblis wanita yang menurunkan sihirnya Power of Destruction yang dikenal dapat menghancurkan apapun ketika terkena sihir ini tapi bagaimanapun juga mereka sangat khawatir dengan kondisi yang lagi genting saat ini.

(Aku percaya bahwa kaa-sama akan baik-baik saja, segeralah ke gerbang barat Grayfia)

"Aku mengerti, maaf aku tinggal Kaa-sama"ucap Grayfia.

"Tak apa Grayfia, kau tak perlu khawtir. Aku akan tiba di mansion dengan selamat"ucap Venelana yang meyakinkan menantunya agar tak perlu risau.

"Cepatlah ke gerbang barat, pasti Sirzech membutuhkanmu disana"ucap Venelana lagi.

"Aku pergi dulu Kaa-sama, Souji sedang dalam perjalanan. Jika ada hal yang mencurigakan, segera laporkan ke saya, kalian mengerti"ucap Grayfia kepada para pelayan yang menemani Venelana.

"Kami mengerti Grayfia-sama"ucap para pelayan kepada pemimpin itu Grayfia menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir Gremory menuju ke gerbang barat.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan lagi membeli bahan untuk memasak masakan kesukaan Rias"ucap Venelana ke para pelayan.

"Baik Venelana-sama"ucap mereka lalu mengikuti sang majikan berbelanja. Sementara di sisi lain dari kota underworld, Naruto dan kelompoknya telah berhasil memasuki Underworld walaupun dengan sedikit insiden tadi.

"Kau begitu ceroboh tadi Bikou, kau tidak lihat ada penjaga. Terpaksa aku membuat mereka tertidur"ucap Kuroka yang telah memperbaiki tudung jubahnya.

"Keh keh maaf saja Kuroka, aku tak lihat"ucap Bikou dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Sebaiknya kalian benarkan jubah kalian, karena insiden tadi pasti keamanan disini di perketat. "ujar Naruto yang sekilas melihat banyak pasukan yang berjaga.

"Sebaiknya kita cari makan terlebih dahulu, kita belum makan dari tadi"ucap Bikou yang celingak-celinguk melihat sebuah kedai.

"Baiklah tapi tetap waspada"lalu mereka mencoba berbaur dengan warga lain. Kuroka dengan sihir menutupi aura mereka agar tidak curiga. Mereka yang melihat sebuah kedai tak jauh lagi segera mempercepat langkah mereka. Entah karena apa tiba-tiba saja Naruto sudah berdiri di depan seorang wanita yang tak jauh dari mereka dan memukul mati orang yang ingin menyerang wanita tersebut, tidak hanya itu Naruto juga mencoba menghalang banyaknya panah yang mengarah kearah rombongan wanita tersebut.

Trang tring trang tring trang

Seluruh panah itu telah patah, hancur dengan tebasan yang Naruto lakukan dengan Fudoudama miliknya. Tak lama setelah itu sebuah asap warna ungu kelaur dari asap itu dan mengerubungi mereka.

"TAHAN NAFAS KALIAN SEMUA"teriak Naruto, mereka tentu saja segera menahan nafas. Beberapa menit kemudian asap ungu itu mulai menghilang.

"Anda tidak apa-apa nona"Naruto melihat kearah wanita yang ditolong nya dan betapa kagetnya dia melihat sosok wanita itu dan tanpa sadar berucap.

"Rias"ucapnya pelan. Wanita tadi tentu saja kaget karena anak muda di depan nya ini menyebutkan nama anak perempuannya.

"Apa kau mengenal anakku Rias, anak muda ?"ucapan wanita itu membuat Naruto membulatkan matanya dan hanya bisa terdiam. Tapi perhatian mereka teralihkan karena seseorang yang dengan cepat menebaskan pedangnya kearah Naruto dan dengan sigap naruto menangkis pedang itu. Bikou dan Kuroka yang melihat salah satu peerage dari Maou datang dengan cepat bersembunyi. Jahat emang tapi ini adalah hal yang tepat karena mereka berdua sangat dikenal oleh semua warga Underworld dan menjadi incaran para Maou saat ini.

"Kenapa kau menarikku kesini Bikou, kita harus menolong Naruto-kun ?"ucap Kuroka yang telah melepaskan pegangan tanganya yang dipegang Bikou tapi dengan sigap Bikou menahannya.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa yang datang itu, dia salah satu peerage dari Sirzech Lucifer yang bernama Souji Okita. Jika kita kesana, kita hanya memancing kedatangan anggota yang lainnya untuk datang"ucap Bikou yang melihat kearah Naruto.

Sementara itu pergulatan pedang antara Naruto dengan orang yang tiba-tiba datang menyerangnya telah usai.

"Apa anda baik-baik saja Venelana-sama ?"ucapnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Souji, tadi memang ada yang menyerang kami tapi anak muda ini yang telah menolong kami"ucap Venelana ke pria yang Souji ini.

"Aku sungguh menyesal telah menyerangmu. Aku pikir kamu salah satu penyusup yang sedang dicari dan berniat mencelakai Venelana-sama. Sekali lagi maafkan atas kelancanganku"ucap Souji.

"Tak masalah, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama jika aku jadi kau"balas Naruto.

"Aku Souji Okita, salah satu peerage dari Srizech Lucifer,bidakku ksatria"lalu dia mengulurkan tangan sebagai tanda perkenalan.

"kau bisa memanggilku-"Naruto yang tak tahu apa yang harus dia bilang tak sengaja melihat seseorang membuang rebung dari mangkok ramen tak jauh darinya.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Menma. Senang bisa berkenalan dengan salah peerege dari Maou-sama"ucap Naruto dan menjabat tangan yang terulur.

'Aku penasaran ada hubungan apa Rias dengan pemuda yang bernama Menma ini dan juga aku merasakan aura Kushina-chan dalam diri anak ini'batin Venelana yang dari tadi terus menatap kearah Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke Mansion. Apa ada lagi yang ingin anda beli Venelana-sama ?"ucapan Souji membuat lamunan Venelana buyar dan menatap kearah salah bidak milik anaknya ini.

"Sepertinya sudah semua, sepertinya kita pulang. Agar aku punya waktu untuk melakukan penyambutan Rias dan keluarganya"mendengar ucapan Venelana membuat Menma a.k.a Naruto sedikit terkesiap dan itu tentu saja disadari oleh Venelana.

"Sekali lagi aku ucapkan terimakasih Menma-san"ucap Souji yang sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Sama-sama. Kalau begitu aku permisi dahulu Venelana-san, Souji-san"lalu Naruto meninggalkan tempat.

"Apa Menma yang membunuh iblis liar ini Venelana-sama ?"tanya nya yang sedang memeriksan keadaan iblis itu. Venelana hanya bisa menganggukan kepala.

"Bagaimana caranya mengalahkan iblis ini Venelana-sama ?"tanya Souji.

"Dia hanya memukulnya sekali. Aku juga kaget melihat dia yang telah berdiri didepanku dan membunuh iblis ini dan sepertinya ini tentara dari salah satu Maou lama karena aku sangat yakin setelah melihat simbol ini"ucap Venelana sambil menunjuk kearah simbol di lengan kanan mayat tersebut.

"Sepertinya Menma-san bukan iblis sembarangan karena dilihat dari mayat ini, tulang lehernya hancur. Yang aku tahu dari literatur bahwa pasukan Maou lama itu terkenal kuat dan seperti yang dikatakan anda tadi dia hanya sekali memukulnya, ini jelas menunjukan dia memusatkan seluruh kekuatannya dalam satu tangan dan membuat tulang lehernya hancur"jelas Souji.

"Sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke mansion"lanjutnya.

"Ayo kita kembali ke mansion"ucap Venelana yang telah masuk kedalam lingkaran sihir milik Gremory lalu sesaat kemudian Souji juga menghilang dalam lingkarang sihir Gremory.

Disisi Naruto

Naruto yang telah bersama Kuroka dan Bikou dengan segera meninggalkan tempat ketika mereka melihat Venelana dan Souji telah menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir mereka.

"Sebaiknya kita segera pergi sebelum ada lagi yang datang"ucap Naruto. Lalu mereka mulai membaurkan diri diantara masyarakat iblis yang lain.

'Jadi itu yang namanya Venelana Gremory tapi sepertinya mereka sudah mulai curiga dengan apa yang kulakukan saat menghabisi setan liar tadi'batin Naruto. Lalu mereka bertiga hanyut dalam ramainya masyarakat iblis sekitar.

Dengan rombongan Rias

30 menit setelah keberangkatan mereka. Suasana semakin rame ketika Sona dan para peeragenya dan menemui mereka beberapa saat yang lalu. saat ini mereka sedang sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing. Issei, Koneko, Asia, Gasper, Saji, Ruruko, Yura sibuk bermain konsol game yang sengaja dibawa Issei dan Saji, Kiba, Xenovia, Tomoe sedang berbicara satu sama lain mengenai sebuah pedang, Momo dan Reya sibuk dengan urusan mereka dan tidak berbaur dengan yang lain, yang terakhir Rias, Akeno, Sona dan Tsubaki yang sedang membicarakan pertemuan besok malam tapi kegiatan mereka terhenti karena terjadi sebuah guncangan hebat dan terpaksa membuat kereta ini berhenti sejenak.

"Apa yang terjadi Bucho/Kaichou ?"tanya Issei dan Saji serempak kepada king mereka. Tiba-tiba sebuah hologram yang menampilkan Azazel terlihat di depan mereka.

(Sepertinya perjalanan kita sedikit terhambat karena sekarang kita sedang terkepung. Kalian harus segera bersiap karena kita akan sedikit pemanasan sebelum tiba di Underworld)

"Apa kalian sudah siap"ucap Rias dan Sona kepada anggota peerage mereka.

"Kami siap Buchou/Kaichou"ucap mereka serentak lalu mereka dengan serentak keluar dari kereta dan langsung berhadapan dnegan banyaknya tentara.

"Ini pasukan Maou-lama Rias"ucap Sona yang menaikkan kacamatanya yang turun, Rias hanya menganggukan kepalanya menjawab ucapan itu. Issei dan Saji telah bersiap dengan Sacred gear mereka, ketika ingin melancarkan serangan pertama semuanya termasuk Azazel melihat sebuah rantai yang melilit pasukan yang menyerang mereka tadi kemudian lenyap tak berbekas.

"Rias bukannya itu"ucap Akeno melihat rantai yang terselibungi warna merah hitam kepekatan.

"Power of Destruction"bukan Rias-lah yang menjawab tapi Azazel.

"Hanya satu orang yang mempunyai kekuatan itu"ucap Sona sambil menunjuk rantai yang perlahan menghilang setelah melenyapkan pasukan Maou-lama.

"Uzumaki Kushina Gremory"lagi-lagi Azazel yang membalas ucapan itu.

"Ibu dari Uzumaki Naruto, kalian semua kenalkan dengannya kan terutama Gremory Ruin Princess kita"ucap Azazel melirik kearah Rias yang dia lihat hanya bisa menggengam kedua tangannya.

"Dia juga adik dari Lord Gremory, walaupun bukan adik kandung tapi Lord Gremory sangat menyayanginya hingga tragedi itu terjadi dan semua hancur berantakan hanya karena perihal kecil. Jadi secara tak langsung Rias dan Naruto merupakan sepupu, walaupun bangsa iblis mengizinkan adanya pernikahan sedarah tapikan Naruto dan Rias tidak ada hubungan darah secara langsung. Pasti Sirzech akan m-"ucapan Azazel terpotong karena sebuah bola merah kehitaman kearahnya dan dengan cepat dia melompat kebelakang.

"Owh Owh tenag Rias, aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa"ucap Azazel dan hany dibalas tatapan tajam oleh Rias.

"Sebaiknya kalian segera masuk dan lanjutkan perjalanan. Aku akan melaporkan hal ini pada Sirzech"lalu Azazel menghilang dalam lingkaran sihirnya.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan lagi"ucap Sona yang mewakili Rias. Sona bisa melihat Rias yang dari tadi terdiam, dia juga melihat Akeno yang mengajak temannya itu meninggalkan rombongan.

Time Skip

Setelah 30 menit berlalu, akhirnya rombongan Rias telah sampai di kediaman sang king. Di perjalanan mereka harus berpisah dnegan rombongan karena walaupun dalam 1 daerah tapi rumah Rias dan Sona berbeda arah dan terpaksa mereka harus berpisah. Setelah sampai rias menuntun keluarganya menuju rumahnya, ketika Rias membuka pintu mereka disambut oleh para maid yang telah berbaris berjejer.

"SELAMAT DATANG RIAS OUJO-SAMA DAN ANGGOTA KEBANGSAWANANNYA"ucap mereka dengan senangnya karena salah satu anak dari majikan mereka datang.

"Aku pulang semuanya"Rias hanya bisa membalas seperlunya dan berjalan di lorong yang menghubungkan ruangan utama.

"RIAS ONEESAMA"sebuah suara pun terdengar tak jauh dari mereka. Dapat dilihat sesosok anak laki-laki yang berlari kearah mereka khususnya kearah Rias dan dengan cepat memeluk orang yang dipanggilnya.

"Selamat datang Rias oneesama"ucapnya yang masih setia memeluk Rias.

"Oneesama pulang, Milicas"balas Rias yang membalas pelukan anak laki-laki tersebut. Sementara para peeragenya kecuali Akneo, Kiba dan Koneko hanya bisa memasang wajah bingung dengan kedatangan anak laki-laki ini.

"Owh ya hampir lupa. Ini anggota keluargaku"ucap Rias sambil menunjuk kearah para peeragenya.

"Salam kenal semuanya, namaku Milicias Gremory. Salam kenal"ucap anak yang bernama Milicas memperkanalkan dirinya.

"Ayo Oneesama kita masuk, pasti Obaasama senang melihat Rias oneesama sudah tiba"ujar Milicas yang menarik-narik tangan Rias memasuki ruangan yang sangat megah dan mereka bisa melihat sesosok wanita yang sedang berbincang dengan orang yang mereka kenal bernama Grayfia.

"Obaasama obaasama lihat Rias oneesama sudah pulang"ucap Milicas sambil menarik ujung tangan pakaian wanita tersebut.

"Ara, kau sudah tiba Rias"lalu wanita tersebut berbalik. Mereka minus Rias, Asia, Xenovia menunduk hormat lain dengan Issei yang telah memasang wajah mesumnya ketika melihat kearah bagain dada dari wanita itu.

"Siapa nona cantik disamping Grayfia-san ini Buchou"tanya Issei dengan masih dengan wajah mesumnya.

"Ara terimakasih atas ucapannya"lalu wanita tersebut mendekat kearah Rias dan Peeragenya.

"Sudah lama kau tak kembali kerumah Rias, okaasama kangen pada anak okaasama yang satu ini"lalu wanita itu memeluk Rias dengan erat.

"Yang penting sekarang aku sudah kembali okaasama, aku juga snagat merindukan rumah ini, merindukan okaasama, otousama, niisama,oneesama, Milicas dan seluruh pelayan dirumah ini"Rias hanya bisa memeluk ibunya dengan erat. Mereka semua hanya bisa tersenyum kearah ibu dan anak ini, beda hal dengan issei yang sudah memasang wajah kaget dan berucap.

"Anda ibunya Buchou"ucap Issei yang cukup mengalihkan acara kangenan anak dan ibu ini.

"Ara kamu baru menyadarinya dragon-boy. Sepertinya kau mendapat keluarga baru Rias"ucap Venelana melihat kearah Asia dan Xenovia.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. saya Venelana Gremory, ibunya Rias"ucap Venelana ke para Peerage Rias. Issei hanya bisa cengo karena ucapan itu dan dengan cepat berucap.

"Maafkan kelancangan saya tadi Venelana-sama"ucap Issei sedikit menunduk.

"Tak masalah Issei. benarkan namamu Issei, Hyoudo Issei"ucap Venelana.

"Benar Venelana-sama"ucap Issei.

"Panggil saja Okaasama karena kalian sudah kuanggap sebagai keluarga sendiri"ucap Venelana.

"Lalu siapa nama kedua perempuan cantik ini"tambahnya yang melihat kearah Asia dan Xenovia.

"Nama saya Asia Argento Venelana-sama"ucap Asia.

"Nama saya Xenovia Quarta Venelana-sama"ucap Xenovia.

"Tak perlu embel-embel "sama" cukup panggil okaasama atau Venelana okaasama"ucap Venelana.

"Baik Venelana okaasama/okaasama"ucap Asia dan Xenovia serentak.

"Sebaiknya kalian duduk disitu bentar, okaasama akan membawa makanan dan minuman buat kalian, pasti kalian lelah setelah perjalanan. Grayfia ayo bantu aku membawa makanan dan minuman yang sudah kita siapkan"ucap Venelana yang telah melenggang kearah dapur.

"Baiklah okaasama"lalu grayfia menyusul sang ibu mertua lalu Rias, Akneo dan Asia menyusul membantu membawa makanan minuman yang telah disediakan. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka datang dengan membawa makanan minuman yang sudah disiapkan tadi dan dihidangkan di ruang santai keluarga.

"Silahkan dinikmati"ucap Venelana yang telah meletakan makanan di meja dan duduk disalah satu kursi kosong. Rias duduk disebelah kiri ibunya, Akneo duduk disebalah rias dan Grayfia duduk disebalah akeno yang telah memangku Milicas.

"Baik okaasama"lalu mereka mulai mencicipi makanan yang telah disediakan seperti mochi, takoyaki, dango, kue manju dan beberapa makanan lainnya, tak segelas es limun dan beberapa potong buah yang menyegarkan.

"Rupanya kalian sudah sampai"sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka. Ternyata Sirzech, Azazel dan salah satu peerage Sirzech bernama Souji Okita.

"Ara Sirzech-kun tumben pulang. Selamat datang Azazel-san, Souji"ucap Venelana.

"Begitulah okaasama, hari ini sungguh melelahkan karena banyak sekali hal yang terjadi"ucap Sirzech yang mencium kedua pipi ibunya.

"Selamat siang Venelana-sama/Lady Gremory"ucap Souji dan Azazel. Sirzech sekilas melihat sang ibu dan istrinya dan pergi bersama Souji dan Azazel. Venelana dan Grayfia yang paham dengan arti tatapan itu akhirnya berucap.

"Setelah menikmati hidangan kalian ini sebaiknya kalian beristirahat. Okaasama dan Grayfia ada keperluan"lalu Venelana berdiri tegak dan menuju ruangan tempat dimana Sirzech tadi menuju.

Di dalam ruangan

"Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan Sirzech-kun ?"ucap Venelana yang kepada sang anak yang duduk didepannya.

"Tadi ketika rombongan Rias sedang menuju ke Underworld, mereka diserang oleh pasukan Maou lama"ucap Sirzech lalu melihat kearah sang ibu dan istrinya dan melanjutkan lagi ucapannya.

"Apakah ada yang terluka akibat-"ucapan Venelana terpotong karena Sirzech kembali berucap.

"Tidak ada yang terluka karena Azazel bersama mereka. Penyerangan itu sudah tebak karena penyerangan itu terjadi setelah beberapa menit setelah laporan penyusupan di gerbang barat tapi yang membuat kami kaget adalah seseorang yang telah menolong rombongan Rias dan memusnahkan pasukan itu"lanjutnya.

"Siapa yang membantu Anata ?"ucap Grayfia.

"Kaasama sangat kenal dengan ini"lalu Sirzech mengeluarkan beberapa foto dan meletakan nya di meja. Venelana dan Grayfia pun mengambil foto tersebut.

"I-In-i ka-n"ucap Venelana terbata karena melihat foto tersebut.

"Anda pasti sangat kenal dengan rantai ini Venelana-sama, rantai ini muncul ketika para pasukan itu mulai menyerang"bukan Sirzechlah yang berucap lagi yaitu Azazel yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan.

"Lord Gremory harus tahu soal ini"ucap Grayfia.

"Aku sudah mendengar dan melihatnya Grayfia"tiba-tiba keluarlah orang yang dimaksud dari sebuah lingkaran sihir Gremory.

"Dan juga para tetua itu sepertinya memilki rencana setelah melihat gambar itu"lanjutnya dan dia pun duduk disebelah sang istri.

"Kupikir setelah kematian Kushina-chan semuanya telah selesai tapi malah berbuntut panjang"ujar Lucius sambil mengurut keningnya yang pusing.

"Nee Sirzech-kun apakah mempunyai daftar iblis renkarnasi dari seluruh keluarga iblis kelas atas di Underworld, bisakah aku melihatnya"ucapan Venelana membuat semua orang yang ada disana menatap kearahnya.

"Ajuka yang mempunyai berkas lengkapnya okaasama"lalu Sirzech mengeluarkan alat komunikasinya dan memberitahukan maksudnya, tak lama kemudian datanglah Ajuka datang dengan sebuah tablet ditangan nya.

"Ini semua yang kau perlukan Sirzech"ucap Ajuka.

"Okaasama yang membutuhkan itu Ajuka"ujar Sirzech.

"Silahkan dibuka daftar iblis renkarnasi di tiap-tiap bangsawanan iblis kelas atas"Ajuka dengan cepat bertindak lalu muncullah sebuah daftar anggota iblis renkarnasi dari beberapa bangsawan iblis kelas atas. Beberapa menit telah berlalu dan belum ada tanda-tanda yang dicari akan ketemu.

"Cuman itu saja yang bisa saya tampilkan Venelana-sama"ucap Ajuka.

"Coba kau buka daftar anggota keluarga dari masing-masing tiap keluarga iblis kelas atas"lalu Ajuka membuka hal yang dipinta. Sudah beberapa menit berlalu dan belum ada tanda-tanda akan ketemu apa yang dicari Venelana ini.

"Apa yang sedang kau cari tsuma ?"tanya Lucius.

"Aku sedang mencari informasi orang yang bernama Menma, Anata. Dia telah menyelamatku dari serangan mendadak yang diarahkan padaku siang tadi pas aku sedang berbelanja dengan yang lain"ucapan Venelana membaut mereka kaget karena penysup itu secara terang-terangan melakukan penyerangan, apalagi yang mereka serang itu adalah ibu dari Lucifer saat ini yaitu Sirzech dan jangan lupa bahwa Venelana dari Keluarga Bael yang memilki kekuatan Power of Destruction.

"Apa kau terluka tsuma ?"ucap Lucius dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku sempat kaget, untung saja ada Menma-san. Kalau tidak mungkin entah bagaimana"balas Venelana.

"Maaf sebelumnya Venelana-sama, aku baru pertama kali mendengar nama Menma karena aku sangat sering berurusan dengan iblis yang baru saja renkarnasi dan selama ini aku tak pernah mendengar namanya bahkan melihat sosok nya itu"ujar Ajuka.

"Apa kau mengingat sosoknya tsuma ?"ucap Lucius.

"Rambut pirang jabriknya sangat teringat olehku, serta kalau aku memang tak salah lihat kedua bola matanya terdapat pola riak air berwarna ungu dan yang paling penting dia kenal dengan Rias"ucapan Venelana membuat Sirzech, Lucius dan Azazel terdiam.

"Apakah orang yang menolong anda orang ini Venelana-sama ?"ucap Azazel yang menyerahkan sebuah foto ke Venelana.

"Benar ini orangnya Azazel-san, apa kau mengenal Menma ?"ucapan Venelana lagi-lagi membuat mereka terdiam.

"Orang yang menolong anda itu bukanlah Menma tapi namanya adalah Uzumaki Naruto Gremory"ucapan Azazel membaut semua yang ada disana terkaget apalagi Venelana karena dia sering mendengar nama Uzumaki Naruto sering dibicarakan oleh suami dan anak pertamanya ini.

"Jadi dia anak Kushina-chan"ucap Venelana dengan lirih sambil melihat kearah foto Naruto tadi.

"Dunia ini begitu sempit dan takdir sungguh mempermainkan kita"ucap Venelana karena dia sangat tahu berita penting yang lagi sering dibahas di Underworld yang berhubungan dengan Uzumaki Naruto dan yang lebih membuat hatinya perih yaitu karena Uzumaki Naruto adalah orang yang sangat dicintai putri tercintanya. Tanpa sadar air mata keluar dari kedua matanya.

"Kalian lanjutkan pembahasan masalah ini sendiri"ucap Lucius yang telah memeluk istrinya dan menenangkannya lalu beranjak meninggalkan tempat.

"Kita akan bahas ini besok saat kesepakatan perjanjian. Souji, kau ajak yang lain untuk berjaga di sekitaran rumah dan suruh para pasukan memperketat penjagaan"ucap Sirzech dan mereka hanya bisa menganggukan kepala dan beranjak meninggalkan tempat.

Time Skip

Malam hari telah tiba, mereka semua sedang menikmati makanan yang telah disediakan oleh tuan rumah.

"Bagaimana kabar orang tuamu Issei-kun ?"ucap Lucius.

"Mereka semua semua sehat dan tousan dan kaasan mengucapkan terimakasih atas renovasi rumahnya"ucap Issei.

"Justru aku-lah yang harus meminta maaf, mungkin saja Rias-chan membuat kalian kerepotan selama tinggal bersama kalian"ucap Lucius. Venelana meihat kearah Rias, biasanya jika ayahnya memanggil nama dengan tambahan "chan" pasti dia akan langsung protes karena dia malu dengan ucapan itu tapi dengan jelas Rias hanya mengabaikan ucapan sang ayah tanpa berniat protes seperti yang biasa dia lakukan.

"Aku selesai"ucap Rias lalu dia bernajak dari tempat duduk dan meninggalkan meja makan.

"Setelah selesai makan, kalian bisa beristirahat karena kalian besok akan dilatih meningkatkan kekuatan kalian dan malamnya kalian akan menghadiri pertemuan iblis muda. Jadi persiapkan diri kalian, okaasama kekamar duluan"ucap Venelana lalu beranjak meninggalkan meja makan. Mereka hanya menganggukan kepala untuk menjawab ucapan itu.

"Silahkan nikmati makanan nya dan anggap saja rumah sendiri"lalu Lucius juga meninggalkan meja makan setelah makan malamnya selesai dan lagi-lagi hanya bisa menganggukan kepala untuk menjawab ucapan itu.

"Seperti yang dikatakan kaasama tadi, kalian akan mulai berlatih besok pagi. Setiap dari kalian akan mendapatkan pelatihan berbeda. Khusus Issei-kun bersiap-siaplah besok, selamat malam semuanya"ucapan Sirzech membaut Issei bergidik ngeri membayangkan latihan macam apa yang akan dia terima lalu Sirzech dan Grayfia meninggalkan ruangan.

Di kamar Rias

"Masih terasa sakit disini ketika kau mengucapkan kata itu Naruto-kun"ucap Rias yang memegang erat dadanya.

"Aku masih berharap bahwa semua ini hanya mimpi"ucapnya.

"Andai saja aku bukanlah bagian dari Gremory akau akan dengan senang hati mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi, jalan hitam maupun jjalan putih yang kau pilih"ucapnya.

"Aku tak perduli dicap iblis penghianat atau apapun, asal bisa bersamamu aku rela melapaskan gelar pewaris Gremory ini"ucap

"Karena aku mencintaimu, aku sayang padamu dan aku sangat merindukanmu Naruto-kun. Tidakkah kau menyadari itu"ucapnya dengan air mata yang berderai. Rias dikagetkan dengan orang yang tiba-tiba saja memeluknya dengar erat.

"Kenapa takdir begitu kejam okaasama, kenapa takdir memisahkanku dengan Naruto-kun, aku tak mau berpisah dengan Naruto-kun. Gara gara ego para tetua Gremory yang membuatku harus berpisah dengan Naruto-kun dan Naruto membenci keluarga Gremory"Venelana hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukan ke anaknya itu.

"Okaasama percaya bahwa Naruto-kun sangat mencintaimu Rias. Dimanapun dia berada okaasama percaya dia tak akan pernah membencimu karena saat ini Naruto hanya dibutakan dengan kebenciannya. Disaat seperti inilah kamu membantunya melepaskan semua kebencian itu, kau mau kan melakukannya Rias"ucap Venelana dan dia dapat merasakan Rias menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tidurlah princess kecil okaasama"lalu tak lama dari iru Venelana dapat mendengar suara dengkuran halus Rias.

"Anata, bisakah kau keluar dari persembunyianmu dan membantuku mengangkat Rias"setelah Venelana bericap, Lucius keluar dari tempat persembunyian nya dan tak lupa memasang cengiran nya.

"Maaf Tsuma, aku tidak mau menganggu quality time-mu dengan Rias-chan"ucap Lucius yang telah mengangkat Rias dengan Bridal style dan dengan pelan meletakannya di ranjang queen size miliknya.

"Takdir begitu kejam ya anata"ucap Venelana yang kini menyelimuti anaknya.

"Mereka tak ada terlibat dalam masalah ini tapi mereka terkana dampak yang sangat besar"lalu dia mencium kening sang anak.

"Mereka hanya memikirkan ego mereka masing-masing tanpa berpikir kedepannya"lagi-lagi Lucius hanya diam tanpa menjawab ucapan dari Venelana.

"Aku akan tidur disini bersama Rias, tak apakan anata"tanya Venelana.

"Baiklah, aku kembali kekamar. Mimpi indah my princess, tsuma"ucap Lucius menicum kening anaknya dan istrinya lalu meninggalkan ruangan untuk beristirahat lalu Venelana tidur disamping sang anak tak lupa menegelus puncak kepala Rias seperti yang biasa dia lakukan ketika Rias kecil dan tak lama kemudian akhirnya dia jatuh tertidur.

Time Skip

Pagi akhirnya tiba, kini Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, Gasper, Asia, Xenovia dan Issei sedang beridiri di hadapan Sirzech Lucifer, Azazel, Souji Okita,Venelana Gremory.

"Kalian pastinya bingung dengan kedatangan orang-orang penting ini"ucap Azazel.

"Merekalah yang akan membantu kalian memaksimalkan kekuatan yang kalian miliki, walaupun ada yang belum datang dan seorang yang sudah bersiap di tempat pelatihan dan ini draft latihan kalian sekaligus lokasi dimana kalian berada"ucap Azazel yang telah menyerahkan kepada mereka semua buku yang berisikan daftar latihan mereka.

 **(Sepertinya aku sedikit terlambat)** sebuah suara menggema dan tampaklah asal suara tersebut yang berasal dari sebuah naga besar telah mendarat dengan sempurna.

"Kau sedikit terlambat Tannin"ucap Azazel.

"Sebelumnya aku memperkenalkan salah satu pelatih yaitu Blaze Meteor Dragon, Tannin. Dia yang akan melatih Issei dalam memaksimalkan kekuatan naga milkinya.

 _ **[Lama tak jumpa Tannin]**_ tiba-tiba sebuah bola kristal muncul dipunggung tangan kiri Issei.

 **(Senang juga melihatmu juga teman)**

 _ **[Tolong latihlah partnerku ini dan kalau bisa kau hilangkan sifat mesumnya yang terlalu akut]**_ mereka yang mendengar ucapan hanya bisa tertawa dan Issei yang sudah pundung didekat pohon tak jauh dari tempat berdiri.

 **(Tenang saja Ddraig, aku akan melatih partner dengan keras dan kujamin dia akan mengalami peribahan signifikan Hahahaha)**

Issei yang mendengar percakapan itu bergidik ngeri dan dia dikagetkan dengan tepukan dipundaknya.

"Berhati-hatilah Issei, Tannin akan menghancurkan raga, jiwa dan batinmu"ucap Azazel dengan sedikit nada tawa.

"Baiklah pelatihan ini kita mulai"ucap Azazel. Belum sempat Issei bersiap, dia sudah dibawa pergi Tannin meninggalkan mansion Gremory.

"Asia, koneko, Gasper ikutlah bersama Azazel kalian akan dilatih olehnya"ucap Sirzech. Mereka mengangguk mantap dan meninggalkan tempat bersama Azazel.

"Kiba-kun, Xenovia kalian ikutlah bersama Souji, dia yang akan melatih kalian. dia satu-satunya ksatria dalam kebangsawananku dan kujamin kalian akan suka dengan latihannya. Souji aku titip Kiba-kun dan Xenovia"ucap Sirzech.

"Baik Sirzech-sama, ayo kita pergi"lalu Souji, Kiba dan xenovia pergi meninggalkan tempat menuju tempat pelatihan.

"Akeno-chan orang yang melatihmu sudah berada di bukit tak jauh dari mansion ini, segeralah kesana karena orang yang akan melatihmu sudah ada ditempat"ucap Sirzech.

"Baik Sirzech-sama"lalu hanya tersisa Rias, Venelana dan Sirzech.

"Baiklah Rias-chan, aku dan okaasama yang akan melatihmu"ucap Sirzech kepada sang adik yang tampak melamun dari tadi.

"Kau dengar Rias"ucapan sang ibu membuat lamunannya buyar.

"Baik okaasama, oniisama. Mohon bantuannya"jawab Rias, lalu mereka bertiga juga meninggalkan tempat.

(An: scene pelatihan dan penjelasan setelah latihan dan perkenalan iblis muda akan saya skip karena ini sama persis seperti di Anime dan langsung menuju pertemuan iblis muda)

Time Skip

Akhirnya malam yang ditunggu tiba yaitu berkumpulnya para iblis muda dari kelas atas. Mereka datang bersama para peerage masing-masing. Tak lupa para Maou juga hadir, para tetua, dan mereka juga mengundang fraksi Datenshi, fraksi Tenshi dan mengundang perwakilan Dewa Norse. Selain diadakannya pertemuan iblis muda, di Underworld juga melaksanakan perjanjian dan kesepatan damai serta kerja sama dalam memerangi Khaos Bridge.

"Hari ini sungguh melelahkan"ucap Issei dengan raut lelahnya lalu meminum minuman yang telah disediakan. Tak sengaja dia melihat Koneko yang keluar dari ruangan dengan terburu-buru dan tentu saja Issei dengan cepat mengikuti Koneko dari belakang. Di perjalanan dia juga bertemu dengan Rias yang juga mengikutinya dari belakang. Setelah melihat Koneko berhenti, mereka dnegan cepat bersembunyi di balik semak-semak.

"Owh kau menyadari sinyal yang kukirim ya Shirone"ucap sebuah suara. Rias dan Issei dapat melihat sesosok wanita kucing memakai kimono hitam yang sedang duduk dengan mengangkat satu kakinya dan memperlihatkan paha mulusnya. Tentu saja ini membuat Issei memulai pikiran mesum dalam otaknya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini Kuroka oneesama ?"ucap Koneko kepada wanita yang telah turun dari pohon dan berjalan mendekat.

"Jangan mendekat oneesama"dengan cepat Koneko memundurkan langkahnya.

"Kenapa Shirone, aku hanya meridukan Imouto-ku. Apa itu salah ne"tanya Kuroka.

"Kenapa oneesama kembali lagi ?"ucapan Koneko membuat Kuroka berhenti melangkah.

"Karena oneesama begitu merindukanmu dan ingin membawamu bersama oneesama"ucapan Kuroka membuat Koneko kaget begitu pula Issei dan Rias yang dari tadi mendengarkan perbincangan mereka.

"Aku tidak mau ikut oneesama, aku bagian dari keluarga Rias Gremory"ucap Koneko.

"Tapi akulah yang berhak bersamamu saat ini Shirone. Aku adalah keluargamu, aku kakakmu nyaa"balas Kuroka.

"Jika kau memang kakakku, kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendiri, kenapa kau membuangku. Seorang kakak tidak akan membuang adiknya sendiri. Kau bukanlah keluargaku. Keluargaku hanya Rias buchou. Aku bukanlah Shirone, aku Tojou Koneko, aku benteng dari Rias Gremory"ucapan Koneko yang lantang membuat Kuroka bungkam. Ketika Kuroka ingin berucap sebuah suara menginstrupsi mereka.

"Sepertinya para tikus ini belum mau keluar juga ya"ucap seseorang yang datang dari belakang dan berdiri di samping Kuroka.

"Keluarlah kalian"Rias dan Issei yang sudah ketahuan terpaksa keluar dari tempat persembunyian.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengambil Koneko dariku"ucap Rias dengan lantang.

"Ehhhh tapi akulah yang berhak atas Shirone karena dia adikku nyaa, kau harus ingat itu Gremory"ucap Kuroka dengan nada sinis.

"Owh kau datang juga ero boy tapi maaf Vali sekarang tidak bersama kami"ucap pria itu.

"Kau mengenalnya Bikou"ucap Kuroka.

"Dia Sekiryuutei"ucap Bikou.

"Owhh begitu. Aku akan tetap membawamu bersamaku, Ophis dan Vali akan menerimamu dan aku akan melatihmu dan mengendalikan Youjutsumu. Kita akan bersama lagi Shirone"ucap Kuroka.

"Aku bukan Shirone, aku Tojou Koneko benteng Rias Gremory"ucap Koneko, Kuroka hanya menghela nafas mendengar ucapan yang terus diulang Koneko.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian membawa kouhaiku yang lucu"ucap Issei dengan mengacungkan tangan kirinya yang telah terbungkus sacred gear miliknya kearah Kuroka dan Bikou.

"Kau siap Ddraig"ucap Issei.

 _ **[Aku siap Aibo]**_

 **{Boosted Gear Scale Mail}**

"Ayo maju"ucap Issei yang telah menyatukan Ascalon dengan sacred gearnya dan berinisiatif menyerang terlebih dahulu.

Trang trang trang

Serangan pedang Issei beradu dengan tongkat Bikou, mereka kembali saling menyerang. Kuroka melihat kearah Bikou sejenak lalu memulai serangan nya terhadap Rias. Dikarenakan belum siap, Rias pun terkena serangan yang dilakukan Kuroka dan membuatnya terpental. Ketika Issei ingin pergi dia langsung dihalangi Bikou.

"Kau mau kemana Sekiryuutei, aku lawanmu"ucap Bikou yang kembali menyerang Issei dengan cara naik kearah awan. Bikou sengaja bergerak cepat disekitar Issei supaya mempersulit Issei dalam menyerang.

 _ **[Aibo kau arahkan Dragon Shot kearah depan dan pejamkan mata, maka kau akan bisa membaca pergerakan bocah kera itu]**_

"Aku mengerti Ddraig"lalu sesuai ucapan Ddraig, issei mengarahkan tangannya yang telah dragon shot lalu secara alami tangan itu bergerak.

 **{Dragon Shot}**

Touchdown

Serangan itu mengenai Bikou dan membaut dia terjatuh dari awannya, kesempatan inilah yang digunakan Issei untuk membantu Rias dan Koneko.

"BUCHOOOOO, KONEKO-CHAN"teriak Issei yang melihat Koneko dan Rias yang diserang Kuroka dari segala arah.

"Kau tega melakukan ini kepada adikmu sendiri"ucap Issei dengan geram.

"Karena kalian tak ingin memberikan Shirone secara baik-baik, maka cara kekerasanlah solusinya"ucap Kuroka.

"Aku tak akan menyerahkan Koneko kepadamu Kuroka, akulah yang berhak atas Koneko"ucapan Rias membuat naik pitam

"Kau tak usah banyak omong Gremory, aku adalah KAKAKNYAAA"lalu sebuah bola ungu tiba-tiba meledak di dekat Rias dan membuat Rias terpental kearah pohon dengan keras.

"RIAS BUCHOUU"teriak Koneko lalu menuju kearah Rias.

"Cukup oneesama, jangan lanjutkan lagi, bawalah aku denganmu tapi jangan sakiti mereka lagi"ucap Koneko sambil menangis.

"Ak-u tidak aka-n menyerahkan Koneko pada-mu, dia bukan Shirone, dia adalah Tojou Koneko benteng dari Rias Gremory"lalu Rias telah berdiri di depan Koneko dan merentangkan tangannya.

"Kau cari mati Rias Gremory"ucap Kuroka lalu sebuah hitam keunguan mengarah kearah Rias tapi sebuah bola merah pekat mendorong balik bola itu menuju kearah pengirimnya.

"KAU MEMBUATKU MARAH KUROKAAAAAA"teriak Issei

 **{Explosion}**

Tiba-tiba Issei diselibugi aura merah lalu keluarlah sayap pada balance breakernya. Dia berjalan menuju Kuroka yang terlempar ke pohon tadi.

Issei yang merasa Bikou menyerangnya, langsung mengarahkan bola merah pekat kearah Bikou.

 **{Dragon Shot}**

Bola merah pekat tersbut mengenai telak perut Bikou dan membuatnya terlempar jauh. Issei yang telah berdiri tak jauh dari Kuroka telah mengacungkan tangan kanannya kearah Kuroka dan perlahan mulai terbentuk gumpalan merah pekat dan semakin membesar.

 **{Dragon Cannon}**

Meluncurlah sebuah cannon berwarna merah meluncur cepat kearah Kuroka tapi seperti tuhan masih melindungi Kuroka karena cannon merah itu menghilang tak tersisa karena seseorang telah berdiri di depan kuroka dan menghisap cannon merah tersbeut dan sedikit menyebabkan asap yang menutupi sosok itu.

"Kau telah semakin kuat Sekiryuutei, Hyoudo Issei. Aku yakin Vali akan senang melihat rival abadinya telah bertambah kuat"ucap sosok itu lalu asap mulai menghilang dan betapa terkejutnya Issei melihat siapa yang menahan serangan nya tadi.

"Na-Naruto senpai"ucap Issei. Bukan hanya issei yang terkejut, Koneko juga terkejut tapi yang paling berdampak dengan kemunculan sosok ini adalah Rias. Dia dari tadi terdiam dan tak disadarinya air mata keluar dari bola mata blue greennya.

"Lama tak jumpa. Apa kalian tak merindukanku Sekiryutei Hyoudo Issei, Tojou Koneko dan orang yang mencintaiku Rias Gremory"dan sosok itu adalah Naruto yang telah menyunggingkan senyum menakutkan karena dua matanya yang telah bersinar di malam hari.

To Be Continue

Akhirnya bisa UP juga cerita ini, saya hanya bisa mengucapkan terimakaish kepada pembaca setia The Chronicles Son of Dragon karena masih setia menunggu UP nya cerita ini. Tidak banyak berucap, jika ada yang ingin disampaikan dan ditanyakan silahkan tulis di kolom komenter atau bisa pm saya langsung, insya allah saya akan menjawab pertanyaan kalian dan maaf jika ada typo dan banyak miss huruf. terimakasih sekali lagi dan untuk update selanjutnya yaitu revisi cerita The Forgotten Nakama dengan judul baru yaitu The Duo Fairy. Insya allah jika ada kendala bisa update 2 chapter sekaligus atau 1 chapter yang mencakup 2 chapter. Silahkan ditunggu di publishnya revisi cerita The Forgotten Nakama.

Arigatou Gozaimasu


End file.
